A Fallen Soul Trilogy: Book One: A New Addition
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Spike comes across a Gothic girl with a broken soul and past. He becomes obsessed. So much so that he changes her into a vampire. She proves to be much fun over the next 95 years as they retreat to sunnydale. SpikexDrusilla in earlier chapters AngelusxLilith and slight LilithxSpike in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

Lilith winced as she fell against the wall. She glared up at him.

"Go. Now." Lilith quickly stood up and hurried up to her room. It was 10:00 PM. _'Alright that's it I'm getting out of here.'_She thought to herself.

She changed out of her blood soaked clothes and changed into a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, a black leather coat that came to right above her belly button which was covered by the tank top, and a pair of black combat boots. She quickly applied some black lipstick and just went over her nails with black nail polish over the marks that showed the nail polish had started to come off.

She opened her window quickly and jumped out sliding down the roof and falling heavily on her side. "Ha ha. That was definetly interesting." She muttered and jumped over the fence, her long, right below shoulder length black hair swishing back and forth as she ran.

* * *

"Spike, can we go get something to eat?" Drusilla asked in her crazy child-like voice.

"Of course, Love." Spike said as he headed out.

* * *

Lilith was currently on the swings in her favorite part of town. The school park. She loved to come here at night when no one was around. It was so beautiful and calm and gentle.

She heard a twig snap and stopped the swing, standing up and swinging her head around, scanning the shadows for any sign of movement.

"Run and catch. Run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." A woman's voice sang.

She heard a man chuckle. "As fun as this has been I gotta ditch." She said and took off.

"I love it when they run." Spike said before taking off after her, Drusilla following him.

Lilith jumped a fence and dodged a tree. She ran down a dark alley to fin it a dead end. "Shit." She muttered and turned around to find a tall guy with bleach blonde wearing black jeans, shoes and shirt and a leather coat also black. Beside him was tall girl who was a bit shorter than him with dark brown hair and wearing a red and black dress with red high heels.

Lilith considered her options and did something she always did. Screamed. She was usually pretty shy except for tonight. She had made the mistake of being a bitch again. They both had bumps all over thei faces and yellow eyes with...oh my GOODNESS. Fangs. The guy lunged forward and pinned the girl against the wall. He sunk his fangs into her.

"Hey is everything alright?" A police man asked. Drusilla giggled and snapped his neck, sinking her teeth into him straight after.

Lilith felt herself slowly becoming dizzy and pulled out a knife, slicing it sloppily forward getting the shoulder. Spike grinned and once it was time forced her to drink his blood.

* * *

"Stupid girl ran off again. She really never learns. Well looks like she will have to be punished again." Lilith's father muttered as he started to head out but was stopped by teh cops. "Arthur Omirou?"

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Your daughter, Lilith was found dead this morning sir." He told him.

* * *

"It's time to wake up." Drusilla giggled at the new grave. Spike currently had his arm around his Sire.

A hand shot up out of the ground. Spike and Drusilla giggled.

* * *

Arthur was heating up some tea when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and closed it straight afterwards when he saw Lilith. She grinned. "Now now papa-" She said from the other side of the door. She kicked it down and walked in. "Let's not be hasty." She grinned and bit into his neck loving teh fresh blood as it exploded into her mouth.

"Oh, Lilith, look at the wonderful mess you've made." Drusilla's child-ish voice sounded behind her.

Lilith pulled her teeth out and grinned wiping the blood from her mouth.

"You learn quick." Spike commented.

Lilith smirked and silkily walked over, her heels clinking on the ground as she walked.


	2. The Annoying One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy teh Vampire Slayer in any way, shape, or form.**

Silence. The night was completely silent when a black comfortable crashed into the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign.

Spike stepped out of the car on the driver's side, with his vampire face on and a cigarette in his mouth. "Home sweet home." He said with a sly grinn as he helped Drusilla out of the car.

Lilith staggered out of the car not long afterwards and steadied herself by placing her hand on the car roof. "That's the last time we let you drive." She sowled at him and quick as lightning grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and popped a smoke in her mouth and lit it tossing the lighter and smokes back at her sire and blew out her smoke. She closed the door to the car and grinned. "I can tell we're gonna have fun here." She smirked at her sire and grand-sire as she fixed her hair.

* * *

Lilith grinned sadistically as she listened from the outside with Drusilla.

"You were there? Please! If every vampire who said he was at the crusifiction was actually there, it would've been like woodstock." She grinned at her sire as he made his little jokes.

"I outta rip your throat out." She heard a seemingly menacing voice. _Please. He couldn't go 3 rounds with a kitten._ She thought with a roll of her eyes.

"I was actually at woodstock. That was a real gig. I fed off a flower person and spent the next 6 hours watching my hand move." Lilith giggled softly as she heard the sound of a fist meet face.

"Who are you?" She heard a little kid's voice ask.

"Spike. You're that anointed guy. I've read about you. You've got slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck. Do you know what I've found works real good with slayers? Killing them." Lilith grinned and giggled silently at the same time as Dru did. Dru was behind her and started running her fingers through her hair.

"Can you?" The anointed one asked.

"A lot faster than Nancy boy there. Yeah, I did a couple slayers in my time. I don't like to brag." Lilith rolled her eyes. _Wait for it. _She thought. "Who am I kidding I love to Brag! There was this one slayer during the boxer rebellion and-" Lilith heard him broke off and noticed that Drusilla had disappeared. She grinned and in a split second went up to the top part of the warehouse that was kinda like a bridge with a railing in some ways. She stood there looking down on them knowing that only Spike and Dru knew she was there.

Spike turned around and as he did he changed into his human face. "Drusilla." He purred. Lilith grinned. Good. He hadn't revealed that she was there. She didn't want to be seen. Yet.

Spike walked towards Dru and took her hand. "You shouldn't be walking around your weak." He stated calmly.

"Look at all the people. Are these nice people?" She asked. Hm. That stupid anointed one was looking at her weirdly. I'll have to keep an eye on him. She thought with narrowed eyes.

"Are these nice people?" She asked in her sing-song voice.

"We're getting along." Spike told her.

"This one has power. I could feel it from the outside." Drusilla said looking at the anointed one.

"Yeah he's the big noise, being anointed and all that." Spike smirked.

"Do you like daises? I plant them but they always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies. Spike I'm cold." Drusilla's voice became slightly weaker.

Lilith smiled at her sire as he took of his leather coat and wrapped it around his sire. "I got you."

"I'm a princess." Dru purred.

"That's what you are." Spike smiled at her as she ran her nail over his cheek making blood drip down his face licking it after a couple of seconds.

Lilith heard a growl from beside her. On either side of her was a vampire that was growling at her. She jumped up and did a type of kick that made both her lags stretch out on either side of her. She grabbed them both and hurtled them over the edge. Spike, Drusilla, the anointed one and his lackeys all looked up. Lilith grabbed onto the railing and did a kind of hand stand and jumped off from the hand stand landing on her feet in front of the anointed one.

"Hello Lilith." Spike said. She turned around and winked at him. "Hey Spike. Hey Dru." She turned back to the anointed one and scoffed. "Anointed one? Looks more like the annoying one to me." She grinned at her sire and grand-sire walking over to stand beside them with a grin.

"Me, Dru, and Lil. We're moving in." Spike said with a grin.

"Now, any of you want to test who's got teh biggest wrinklies around here, step on up." Spike said stepping a little ways away from Dru. Lilith watched the Anointed one carefully as Dru came over to her and interlocked her fingers with her own.

"I'll do your slayer for you. But you keep your flunkies form doing anything behind my back. Deal?" Spike said with a hidden threat in his eyes. The anointed one nodded.

Lilith watched Dru carefully as she kneeled over and held her head. "I can't see her. The slayer. I can't see. It's dark where she is. Kill her. Kill her, Spike. Kill her for me." Drusilla looked up at Spike as he walked over to her and put his right hand on her right shoulder making it so that his arm went across her chest/neck.

"It's done baby." Spike promised.

"Kill her for princess?" Dru asked.

"I'll chop her into messes." He smiled at her.

"You are, my sweet. My little, Spike." Drusilla purred running her tongue over her teeth.

"So how about this slayer. Is she tough?" Spike asked.

Lilith stretched. "Knowing you she should be dead by morning." Lilith said with a grin.

* * *

Lilith rolled her eyes as she heard the chanting going on upstairs. "Honestly is that all they do? Chant chant chant?" She muttered irritably rolling her eyes.

"Miss Edith speaks out of turn. She's a bad example. And shall have no cakes today." Drusilla said turning one of her dolls that appeared to be gagged right now around so she was facing the wall.

"Darling are you going to eat something?" Spike asked her brushing her hair away.

"I'm not hungry. I miss Prague." Drusilla whined.

"You almost died in Prague." Lilith pointed out.

"Idiot mob." Spike muttered.

"This is the place for us. The hell mouth will restore you. Put color in your cheeks." Spike said half dancing half guiding Dru to the soft bed. "Metaphorically speaking." Lilith added.

"And in a few short weeks." Spike said.

"The stars will align." Drusilla giggled.

"And god this town will burn." Lilith stated with a smirk.

Drusilla giggled. "A pretty fire."

By some mind game of some sort Lilith ended up sitting on the end of the bed with her fingers locked with one of Dru's hands while her other hand had Spike's own hand in it's grasp.

"They're preparing." Drusilla stated matter-of-factly.

"St. Vigeous is coming up. Should be a party." Spike stated.

"You should go up with them and cleanse." Drusilla said playing with her own hair after Spike let go of her hand. "Both of you." She added glancing at Lilith.

"Dru!" Spike and Lilith said at the same time time.

"The boy doesn't trust you. They follow them." Drusilla said.

"Sadly, she has a point." Lilith said with a sigh.

"I think, sometimes, that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald." Drusilla said looking at her hair. Lilith stood up and straightened out her black and red dress.

"Never happen." She heard Spike say as she eyed the young girl they had picked up.

"All right we'll go up and get chanty with the fellas' but you have to do us one favor." Spike said. Lilith grabbed the girl and handed her to Dru. "Eat something." She said with a look as she followed Spike upstairs.

Before she got completely out of ear shot she heard Drusilla say "You see miss Edith if you'd been good you could've watched with the rest." And then the sound of Drusilla sinking her teeth into her prey. This just made Lilith chuckle softly.

* * *

Lilith sighed in annoyance in her impatient sire.

"Spike, did she hurt you?" Drusilla asked worried.

"It was close baby but..." He sighed.

"Aw come here." She let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"A slayer with family and friends. That sure as hell wasn't in teh brochure." Spike sighed.

"You'll kill her." Lilith reassured him. "And then there'll be a nice celebration." Drusilla added. "Yeah a party." Spike said. "With streamers and songs." Drusilla giggled.

"How's the annoying one?" He asked them.

"He doesn't wanna play." Drusilla pouted. "Huh figures. Well I suppose I better go make nice." Spike said giving them his oh-the-joy face.

"You failed." The anointed one said.

"I um...I offer penance." Spike said. Lilith could tell he really didn't mean it.

"Penance! You should lay down your life!" Steve snapped.

"I was rash and if I had to do it over again..." Lilith grinned when she heard her sire start to laugh.

"Who am I kidding?" He stood up. "I would do t exactly the same. Only I'd do this-" He picked up the anointed one and headed towards and cage kicking Steve back. "-first." He finished putting the child inside the cage.

"From now on. We're gonna have a little less ritual." He rose the cage a little bit. "And a little more fun around here." Lilith laughed as she watched the kid get set on fire and turn to dust. "Let's go see what's on TV." He said to them grinning as he led them out of the room.

* * *

**I apologize if I got teh personalities wrong. I've never writing a story about Dru before and I really suck at pin pointing personalities so I hope you liked it. Please R&R.**


	3. A close call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did Buffy would've stayed dead and Spike would've ended up with Dru.**

_Previously on A New Addition._

_"You almost died in Prague." Lilith pointed out. _

_"Me, Dru and Lilith. We're moving in." Spike said._

_"Knowing you she should be dead by morning."_

_"This town will burn."_

"Rewind that bit." Spike ordered one of his 'flunkies'

"She's tricky. Baby likes to play." Spike grinned. "I guess that's why they call her the slayer huh?" Lilith commented. She was currently sitting on the table painting her nails.

"Miss Edith needs her tea." Drusilla whispered. Lilith grinned at her. "Come here poodle." Spike said not taking his eyes off of the telly.

"Do you love my insides? Hm? The parts you can't see?" Drusilla asked him.

"Eyeballs to entrails my sweet." He purred.

"That's why I've got to study this slayer. If I know her I can kill her." Spike said. "And once he kills her you can have your run of Sunnyhell." Lilith pointed out. "And get strong strong again." Spike added.

"Don't worry. Everything's switching. Outside to inside. It makes her weak." Drusilla cooed.

"Really? Did my pet have a vision?" Spike asked turning around to face her.

"Do you know what I miss? Leeches." Drusilla giggled. Lilith smiled. "Leeches are quite lovely Dru." Lilith said with a grin. "Come on talk to daddy." Spike said with a smile.

"This thing that makes the slayer weak? When is it?" Spike asked.

"Tomorrow." Drusilla said.

"Tomorrow Halloween. Nothing ever happens on Halloween." Spike said.

"Well nothing interesting anyways." Lilith said putting the lid back on her nail polish bottle.

"Someone has come to change it all. Someone new." Drusilla said with a smirk.

* * *

**The next night**

"Well this is just...neat." Spike said as he watched all the goblins and demons run around.

"Hm...cool." Lilith said with a giggle. Spike turned to her. "I thought you were staying behind to stay with Dru." Spike snapped. "Hm...I tried she sent me off. Told me to bring her back a nice treat." Lilith said with a smirk.

Lilith smirked as she spotted what she guessed was the slayer. "Hey. Sire boy." Lilith called beckoning him over. "I think that's your dinner to go." She said. "Oh right." Spike ran after her Lilith didn't fall very far behind though she kept to the shadows. She didn't want to make her appearance yet.

It wasn't long before they found her. Lilith watched her sire taunt the helpless slayer. "Hi honey I'm home." The girl said taking off the wig and attacking him. Lilith glared at her. She growled lowly at her but didn't do anything. She would make her move. Just not tonight.

* * *

A few nights had passed. Lilith had seen Dru heading out so she decided to follow her. If she got caught by the slayer it would be bad.

Lilith smiled as she saw Dru toy wih her prey. "My mommy used to sing me to sleep every night. Run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch. She had the sweetest voice. I wonder. What will your mommy sing when they find your body?" She purred.

"I'm...not supposed to talk to people." The young boy said.

"Oh. Well I'm not a person see so that's just-" Lilith blinked when she noticed a tall guy stop Drusilla.

"My Angel." Dru spoke softly.

"Hello Drusilla." Angel said.

"Do you remember the song mummy used to sing me?" Drusilla asked. "Pretty."

"I remember." He said. Lilith could tell right away. _Vampire. _She thought.

"Yes you do." She said. "Drusilla, leave here. I'm giving you that chance. Take Spike and get out." Angel ordered. "Or you'll hurt me? No you can't. Not anymore." Drusilla giggled.

"If you don't leave it'll go badly. For all of us." Angel warned her. Lilith raised and eyebrow but said nothing not making her presence known just yet.

"My dear boy's gone all away hasn't he? To her." Drusilla said. "Who?" Angel asked. "The girl. The slayer. Your heart stinks of her." She said putting a hand on his chest. "Poor little thing. She has no idea what's in store."

"This can't go on Drusilla it's got to end." Angel said.

"Oh no, my pet. This is just the beginning. And things are not always as they seem." Drusilla said before coming my way. I walked back to the warehouse with her.

* * *

"You sing the sweetest little song. Won't you sing for me? Hm? Don't you love me anymore?" Dru cooed.

"Darling." Spike called as he entered the room, Lilith entering not long afterwards.

"I heard a funny thing just now. Lucius tells me that you went out on the hunt the other night." Spike said.

"My tummy was growly. And you were out." She explained.

Lilith stayed over by the table.

"Come on." She whistled at the bird. "I'll pout if you don't sing." She said. "You um...meet anyone? Anyone interesting? Like Angel?" Spike asked her.

"Angel?" Drusilla asked.

"Yeah. So, what might you two have talked about then? Old times? Childhood pranks? It's a little off you two being so friendly him being the enemy and all that." Spike said.

"I'll give you a seed if you sing." Drusilla said. "The bird's dead, Dru. You left it in a cage and you didn't feed it and now it's all dead just like the last one." Spike said.

Lilith raised an eyebrow at him but just gave him a look.

Drusilla whimpered. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a bad, rude man. I just don't like you going out that's all." Spike said.

"Would you like a new bird? One that's not dead?" He asked her.

"This is so cool! I would totally live here." Lilith looked up at the door.

"Do I have anyone on watch here? It called security people. Are you all asleep?" He scoffed. Or did we finally find a restaurant that delivers?"

"I know who you are." The kid said. "Yeah I know who I am too, so what?" Spike said. Lilith walked over to spike's right side eyeing the boy critically.

"I came looking for you. Spike." The food said. "You've got a real death wish. It's almost interesting." Spike said. A blonde came up to him and handed him a book. "Oh this is great. This will be very useful." He said flipping through the pages.

"I've got something to offer you. I'm pretty sure this is teh part where you take out a watch and say you've got 30 seconds to convince me not to kill you. It's traditional." He said. Lilith narrowed her eyes. "Yeah well I've never really been one for tradition." She said and walked forward grabbing the poor kid by his ear and about to eat him. "Wait Lil." Drusilla stopped her. She sighed and let go of his ear.

"Go on say it. It's no fun if you don't say it." He said. She rolled her eyes. "If it'll make you shut up. You've got 30 seconds to convince me not to kill you." She said. "I wanna be like you." He said. "I've known you for two minutes and I can't stand you I don't really feature you living forever." Spike said. "Can I eat him now, Dru?" Lilith asked. Drusilla shook her head.

"Well feature this. I'm offering you a trade. You make me a vampire. And I give you the slayer." He said. Spike grinned.

* * *

"When we get there everybody spread out. Two men on the door. First priority is the slayer. Everything else is fair game, but let's remember to share, people. Are you sure you're up for this?" Spike asked Dru as they got ready to depart. "I want a treat. I need a treat." She smiled. "And a special one you'll have." Spike said with a grin.

"Lucius. Bring the car around." Spike ordered.

* * *

Spike walked in and roared at a girl. "Take them all. Save the slayer for me." Spike ordered.

Lilith licked her lips from the top of the stairs enjoying the blood in her mouth again. A few feet in front of her was the slayer, who was holding a stake to Dru's heart. She was as quiet as death herself when she heard Spike yell "Everybody stop!" She silently walked forward and quickly grabbed the slayer by the hair pulling her away from Dru and throwing her to the ground.

The slayer spun around and hurtled herself at her. She punched her. Lilith staggered back slightly but dodged the next blow. Buffy grabbed Lilith's hair and smashed her into the wall.

She took out a lighter and set the girl's hand on fire. Which quickly caught her dress...

Lucius, knowing Spike wouldn't like it if he didn't do anything, used his coat to put the fire out.

Buffy now held the stake to Drusilla's heart. "Walk down the stairs."She ordered Spike. He did so. She pushed Dru towards him and ran out closing the door behind her. "Love, where's the doorknob?" He asked her.

Lilith growled as she stood up, the skin on her hand burned and bit of her dress burnt off. She punched the wall furious. "Bitch!" She growled under her breath. She walked over to Spike and Dru. "Sorry, I failed." She muttered clearly pissed. "Don't worry Lil, you'll hurt her." Drusilla said.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please R&R. Also constructive criticism is welcome just no flames please and I am now accepting future ideas for the story.**

**~Goddess of Darkness**


	4. What's the cure? Part 1

**Disclaimer: I dfo not own Buffy the vampire slayer**

_Previously on A new addition_**  
**

_"Me, Dru and Lil. We're moving in."_

_"You see Ms. Edith, if you'd been good you could've watched with the rest."_

_"You shouldn't be walking around you're weak." _

_"I miss Prague." _

_"Oh. This is good. This should be very useful."_

**A New Addition Chapter 4 What's the cure? Part 1**

Drusilla turned over a tarot card slowly. "Read it again." Spike told the nerd.

"I'm not sure it could be uh...deprimere ille bubula linter. Meatloaf, beef...canoe." He sounded unsure.

Lilith and spike looked at each-other then Lilith punched him in the face. "Why does that strike me as not right?" Spike asked.

"Spike, come dance." Drusilla said holding out her hand.

"Give us some peace, will you? Can't you see I'm working?" Spike all but snapped. Lilith sighed in irritation and whacked him over the head. Drusilla started to whimper. "I'm sorry, kitten. It's just this manuscript. It's supposed to hold your cure. It reads like gibberish. Even Dalton, here, the big brain, can make heads nor tails of it." Spike said throwing the translator down on the table.

"I-I-I need to change Miss Edith." Drusilla said rubbing her temples. Lilith walked over to them.

Drusilla bent over whining. Spike hugged her from behind and helped her sit upright. "Forgive me. You know I can't stand to see you like this. We're running out of time. It's that bloody slayer. Every time I turn around she's mucking up the works." Spike said sitting down with her.

Lilith was examining her slowly mending hand. She took off the bandages and touched the wound cautiously, wincing in pain.

"Shh Shh. You'll make it right. I know." Drusilla said weakly. Lilith growled under her breath and quickly wrapped her hand again.

She turned around in time to see them in the middle of a kiss.

"Well...enlighten me." He said after walking back over to the nerd.

"Uh well...it looks like Latin, but it's not. I'm not even sure it's a language." He stuttered.

"Than make it a language! Isn't that what a transcriber does?" He yelled. Lilith walked over to him and rested her arm on his shoulder. "Not exactly oh!" The geek screamed terrified as Spike grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I want the cure." He growled. "Don't..." Dru said raising a finger. "Why not? Some people find pain" He punched him in the gut. "Very inspirational."

"He can't help you. Not without...the key." Lilith walked over to Dru and placed her non-bandaged hand on her shoulder, looking over her shoulder. "She's right." Lilith said not looking up.

"The key? You mean this book is in some sort of code?" Spike asked. "Yeah." Drusilla murmured.

"That's where it is, right?" Lilith asked. "Yeah." Drusilla said. "I'll send the boys pronto." Spike said. "Now will you dance?" Dru asked with a grin. "I'll dance, with you pet. On teh slayer's grave." Spike said picking her up bridal style and spinning around.

* * *

"So, this is it then?" Spike asked Dru. "It hums. I can hear it." Lilith was off to the side. "Come here, kitten." Spike said beckoning her over. She walked over and took his outstretched hand with her non-bandaged one. "What is it?" She asked. "The key." He said simply. She smiled and looked at the cross.

"Once you're well again. We'll have a coronation down main street." Lilith promised Dru.

"We'll invite everyone. And drink for 7 days and 7 nights." Spike added.

"What about the slayer? She's nearly blew the whole thing for us she's trouble." Dalton said. Lilith stood up and turned around at the same time as Spike. "You don't say?" Spike said. "Trouble. Pfft." Lilith muttered. "She's the gnat in my ear. She's the gristle in my teeth. She's the bloody thorn in my bloody side." He yelled kicking a box.

"We've got to do something." Spike said. "Well obviously. We'll never complete her cure with that bitch breathing down our necks." Lilith said giving him a obviously face. "I need to call in the big guns. They'll take care of her once and for all." Spike said. "The order of Taraka." Lilith breathed with a sadistic grin.

"The bounty hunters?" Dalton asked. Lilith sighed in annoyance. "No the knitting committee. Yes the bounty hunyters." She said punching him in the gut. "Dumb ass." She muttered and took out her phone flipping it open. "Yo. Yeah. erm...hm...yeah 3 should be enough." She said. "K." And with that she hung up. "Their coming to my party." Drusilla said softly.

"I'm going out." She said grabbing her leather coat off of a rack and walking out.

* * *

Lilith stood out of sight by the ice watching. She watched as the order of taraka member hit Buffy. She watched it go after the guy Drusilla had been talking to. She watched him die. She scoffed and turned around walking back to the warehouse.

* * *

"My George I think he's got it." Spike said with a grin. "You found te cure?" Lilith asked as she walked in. "Come here Lili." He said.

"The key to her cure." Lilith said and smirked.

"right...tight in front of us the whole time." Drusilla breathed.

Lilith smiled and gently moved her fingers over the tarot reading. "Angel." She grinned and started to giggled like a maniac.

* * *

**Ok so yeah there it is part 2 will be up by tomorrow and please R&R no flames yada yada**


	5. What's the cure? Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer in any way I only own the character Lilith and this story plot.**_  
_

_Previously on A new addition_

_"It's that bloody slayer. Every time I turn around she's mucking up the works."_

_"I need to send in the big guns."_

_"The order of Taraka." _

_"Come here, kitten."_

_"The key."_

_"Ironic, huh?"_

_"The key to your cure ducks."_

_"It was right in front of us the whole time."_

_"Angel."_

"There you go friends. He'll be as good as new in a day or so." Willy said after dumping Angel down into a sewer right in front of Spike and Lilith. "Hey, I thought we had a deal?" Willy demanded. Lilith narrowed her eyes. "What's the matter, willy, don't you trust us?" She asked licking her lips in a scary way. She grabbed a wad of money out of Spike's pocket and took out the needed money crumbling up the last bill and forced his mouth open shoving it into his mouth. She grabbed Angel by the hair and threw him at their lackies. "Bring him." She ordered and headed off towards the warehouse.

* * *

Lilith grinned as she watched Spike.

"Mmm. I was dreaming." Drusilla spoke softly.

"Of what, pet?" Spike asked.

"We were in Paris. And there were worms in my baguette." Drusilla said. "We brought you something." Lilith said dragging Angel in and throwing him down on the chair. "Your sire, my sweet." Spike said.

"Angel?"

"The one and only." Lilith grinned.

"Now, at the full moon tonight, you will be restored. And he will die." Lilith said with a grin.

"My black goddess. My ripe, wicked, plum." Spike added kissing up Dru's right arm.

"It's been-" Spike said.

"Forever." Dru finished.

Their lips smashed together.

"Spike, let me have him. Until the moon." Dru purred.

"Alright. You can play." Spike said. "Just don't kill him. He can't really die until the ritual." Lilith pointed out.

"Bring him to me." Drusilla said.

Lilith dragged him over to the bed and threw him onto the bed in front of Dru. "You've been a very bad daddy." Dru said slapping him across the face. "Ha ha ha. Looks like she's having fun." Lilith said with a grin.

"My mommy ate lemons. Raw." Drusilla grinned walking over to him with a big bottle of holy water. Lilith sat on the bed watching her.

"She said she loved the way they made her mouth...tingle." Drusilla kneeled in front of him. "Little-anne." She purred pouring a little holy water onto his chest. "Her favorite was custard. Brandid pears." She whispered. "Dru-" Angel tried, breathing heavily. "Shh. And pomegranates. They used to make her face and fingers all red." She purred sitting on the bed, behind him after brushing some hair behind her ears.

She poured a little bit more onto his bare chest making him squirm and writhe in pain.

"Remember little fingers? Little hands? Do you?" She asked.

"If I could-" He started to say but Dru cut him off. "Bite your tongue. They used to eat cake. And eggs. And honey." She said her voice growing hard. "Until you came and ripped their throats out." She finished sweetly dumping the rest of the holy water onto him.

His screams of agony were music to Lilith's ears.

"Say uncle. Oh that's right you killed my uncle." Dru said with a grin.

"That's it then. Off to church." Spike said walking in. "It makes pretty colors." Dru giggled. "I'll see him die soon enough. I've never been much for the pre-show." He said with a shrug.

"Too bad. That's what Drusilla likes best as I recall." Angel said weakly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked as he untied angel.

"Ask her. She knows what I mean." He grinned.

Spike turned to Dru. "Well?" He asked her. She looked at Angel. "Shh. Rrrruuuuuff. Bad dog." She scolded.

"You should let me talk to him Dru. Sounds like your boy could use some pointers." He commented. Lilith was slowly starting to get more and more angry. "She likes to be teased." He said, now talking to Spike.

"Keep your hole shut." Spike snapped. "Take care of her, Spike. The way she touched me just now. I can tell when she's not satisfied." Angel grinned. Lilith got off of the bed and walked over to them.

"I said shut up!"Spike yelled, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the bedpost. "Or maybe you two just don't have teh fire we had." He added. Lilith curled her hands into fists. "That's enough." Spike growled and snapped off a piece of the wooden frame, aiming it at his heart about to stake him. "Spike no!" Drusilla yelled. "Hey, numb nuts. He can't die yet." Lilith said grabbing the stake from her sires hand.

"You almost got me. If I kill you now Dru doesn't have a chance." Spike said calming down. "And if Dru dies the slayer and the rest of sunnyhell are spared her welcome back parade." Lilith added.

"Spike...the moon is rising...it's time." Dru said. "Too bad Angelus. Looks like you go the hard way." Spike said.

Lilith grinned and dragged him out to the car, jumping into the Driver's seat with the key's. She ignored Spike's complaining and drove to the church.

* * *

"Eligor I name thee. Bringer of War, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity. Eligot, wretched, master of decay, Bring your black medicine," Drusilla and Angel were tied together. "Black medicine." Drusilla repeated. "Come. Restore you most impious, murderess child." He said and pulled a knife out of the Dulac Cross. "From the blood of the sire she is risen. From the blood of the sire, she shall rise again." He stabbed the knife through Drusilla and Angel's hand.

Then the bitch showed up. One thing led to another. Then some asian chick showed up. "Who teh hell is this?" Spike asked. "It's your lucky day Spike." Buffy said. "2 slayers." The asian chick finished, punching him. Lilith was at Spike's side in and instant and started fighting buffy while Spike fought the asian girl.

Lilith blocked her attacks with her arms keeping her arms in a tight lock as she snapped one of them and smashed her head against hers. Buffy tried to trip her but she jumped up just in time. She kept doging and then advancing. She morphed into her vampire face and ended up back to back with Spike. "Hey, Spike, switch with me." She muttered to him. He just nodded. They locked arm and her picked her up onto his back. She gave buffy one more kick in the face before she went over his head.

She had her hands balled into fists. "Hi I'm Lilith." Lilith grined as she ducked a blow. "I am Kendra. The vampire slayer." Kendra said tripping her. Lilith rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet kicking at her face. "I chose the wrong day to wear a dress." Lilith muttered under her breath as she quickly ripped two sides of the dress to make it more loose.

She blocked a punch to the face and punched Kendra in the gut. She spun around and did a high kick which to her surprise was blocked. She used that to her advantage putting all her weight onto that leg and kicking her in the chest.

Kendra caught her arm and punched her several times in the face before throwing her somewhere. She landed on top of Spike who had been thrown not long before.

"Ah!" Drusilla's voice sounded from further away. They both looked up and while Spike kept the slayer busy Lilith untied Dru. "Sorry, beautiful. We gotta go. I hope it was enough." She muttered. Spike threw Buffy over somewhere and also set a cloth on fire. Spike had one of Dru's arm's wrapped around his neck Lilith had the same with her except with Dru's other arm.

Lilith felt something heavy hit her head at the same time as she sensed something heavy hit Spike's head. They both fell down onto a piano and it fell on top of them.

* * *

Drusilla emerged from under the piano. She grabbed Spike's wrist and pulled him up. "Don't worry dear heart I'll see that you get strong again. Like me." She said. She saw a single hand with long black finger nails out of the corner of her eye. She made sure that spike was securely on her back/shoulder before she picked up Lilith bridal style. (So in case you're confused Spike left hand is around teh left side of Dru's neck and she is holding his right hand to make sure he doesn't fall but she is also carrying Lilith bridal style.) "Dru...?" Lilith whispered weakly before closing her eyes. "Don't worry, my sweet, you'll get strong again." She promised with a giggled. "I'll see to that." She added before walking off into the shadows.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it please R&R with constructive criticism blah blah blah**

**~Goddess of Darkness**


	6. The Judge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire Slayer.**_  
_

_Previously on A New Addition_

_"You've been a very bad daddy." _

_"My mommy used to eat lemons. Raw."_

_"If I could-"_

_"They used to eat cakes and eggs and honey. Until you came and ripped their throats out."_

_"It's your lucky day Spike."_

_"2 slayers."_

_"Sorry beautiful. We gotta go. I hope it was enough."_

_"Don't worry my sweet, you'll get strong again. I'll see to that."_

Lilith groaned in pain as she sat at the table. Spike wheeled over to her and and rested a hand gently on her shoulder. "You alright, love?" He asked. "Yeah I'll be fine." She muttered and flipped threw pages. "Argh!" She growled, snapped the book close and threw it at a wall.

"Now now, my sweet. "We'll find the cure. For both of you. And then we'll have a nice party." Drusilla cooed running her fingers threw Lilith's hair. Lilith smiled. "Dalton. Get me another book." Lilith growled.

"Can I open one? Can I?" Drusilla asked Spike. "Just a peak, love. Before the party." Spike said with a grin. "It reeks of death." Her attention suddenly snapped to the flowers. "These flowers...I can't abide them..." She started tearing at them. "Let's try something different with the flowers, then." Lilith said.

"This will be the best party ever." Dru grinned. "Why's that?" Spike asked. "Because...it will be the last." Dru giggled.

"You lost my present." Dru growled later that night. "I know. I'm sorry." He said. "Bad turn man." Spike said. "She can't have her fun without the box." Lilith added not taking her eyes off of the book.

"The slayer. She came out of nowhere I didn't even see her, she-" "Shh!" Dru placed a finger on his lips.

Dru grabbed his glasses right off of his face and threw them on the floor, stepping on them.

"Make a wish." Drusilla said closing her eyes. "What?" Dalton asked. "I'm going to blow out the candles." Dru said putting two fingers in front of his eyes. "You could give him a chance to find your treasure. He is a wanker but he's the only one we have with half a brain." Lilith murmured.

"If he fails you can eat his eyeballs out of his sockets for all I care." Spike added.

"I'll get it. Please. I swear." Dalton promised.

"Ok." She said shrugging and putting the glasses back on his face. "Hurry back then." She said and patted him a few times on the head. Lilith groaned and stood up in pain. "You alright, love?" Spike asked from his spot in his wheelchair. "Yeah...fine...I have to change my bandages." She muttered weakly as she walked over slowly to a smaller table and took off the gauze from her burnt hand and redressed it.

* * *

"More music!" Drusilla clapped her hands together in excitement. Lilith sat on the table painting her nails. Again. Drusilla started to dance. "Look what I have for you, ducks." Spike said wheeling in with a box.

"Best is always last." Drusilla purred taking it from him and giving it to a vampire who put it in a missing place on a big pile of boxes. It started to glow and a big blue dude that looked like a smurf stepped out.

"He's perfect. Just what I wanted." Dru purred.

"You." He said pointing at Dru. "Ho ho ho. What's that mate?" Spike asked wheeling forward. Lilith stood up and went over to stand on Spike's other side.

"You three. Stink of humanity. You share affection and jealousy." The smurf said. "Yeah what of it?" Lilith asked.

"Need I remind you that we're the ones that brought you back." Spike said poking him in the chest.

"Would you like a party favor?" Druasked gesturing to the vampires in teh room. "This one reads. He is full of feeling. Bring him to me." Smurf head growled. "Wait a second. What's with the bringing? I thought you could just zap people." Lilith commented. "My full strength will return in time. Until then I need contact." He said and headed towards Dalton.

"No. No! No!" Dalton screamed. Lilith grinned in pleasure. "Do it again! Do it again!" Drusilla cheered.

"Well well. Look what we have here." Spike said. "Crashers." Lilith said trailing her fingers over her lips with a grin. "It's delicious. I only wished you'd come. Rrrr." Drusilla giggled.

"Leave her alone!" Angel yelled. "Yeah that'll work." Lilith said sarcastically.

"Say 'pretty please." Lilith grinned at Angel. "The girl." Smurf boy said. "Chillin' isn't it. She's so full of good intention." Dru cooed. "Take me!" Angel yelled jerking forward. "No!" Buffy cried. "Take me instead of her." Angel pleaded.

"There is no instead. Just first and second." Lilith heard Spike say and grinned.

"And if you go first you don't get to watch teh slayer die." Dru pointed out.

Buffy knocked a t.v. down at the last minute making steam go up everywhere. Lilith noticed them jump down into the sewers. "Go!" She yelled and coughed sitting down.

"You alright love?" Spike asked. She coughed some more. "Spike we have to find a cure. For the both of us." Lilith muttered.

"We will my sweet, we will." Dru promised with a grin.

* * *

**Ok so there's chapter 6 I hope you liked it special thanks to Tracey4t, 'sSydney and Darktracy for reviewing. Next chapter will be up by tonight. So please R&R.**


	7. Angelus

**Disclaimer: I don't own buffy the vampire slayer.**_  
_

_Previously on a new addition_

_"You three share affection. Jealousy." _

_"What do we have here."_

_"No! Take me instead."_

_"Because it will be the last." _

_"Say pretty please."_

_"We have to find a cure."_

"I'm not happy pet. Angel and teh Slayer are still alive. They know where we are. They know about the judge. We should be vacating." Spike ranted.

"Nonsense." Drusilla giggled.

"They'll not disturb us here." Lilith said. "My Angel's too smart to face the judge again." Drusilla added.

"Oh! No! Angel..." Drusilla whimpered as she collapsed on the floor. Lilith crouched by her and some how managed to get her onto the table.

"Are we feeling better then." Spike asked about 5 minutes later. "I'm naming all the stars." Drusilla said. "You can't see the stars, love. That's teh ceiling. Also it's day." Spike said with a smile. "I can see them. But I've named them all the same name. And there's terrible confusion.

"Can you see any further? Do you know what happens to Angel?" Spike asked. Lilith was currently sat on a table painting her nails black. She finished them and it wasn't long before they were done.

"Well he moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream. It's tough sledding, but one day he's working the chorus, when the big star twists her ankle." Angel said walking in. Lilith merely gave him a wtf face before laying down on the table staring at the ceiling.

"You don't give up, do you?" Spike asked.

"As long as there's injustice in the world, as long as scum like you is walking, well rolling the streets, I'll be around. Look over your shoulder. I'll be there." Angel said with a smirk. Lilith's eye twitched but she said nothing.

"Urm, yeah. Ahem. Angel, look over your shoulder." Spike said. Angel turned around. Lilith wanted to see this. She sat up and looked over at them.

Angel turned around and teh Judge placed a hand on him. Nothing happened. "Hurts doesn't it?" Spike smirked. "Yeah you know it kinda itches." Angel said smirking. "Don't just stand there burn him." Spike snapped. "Gee maybe he's broken." Angel commented. Lilith narrowed her eyes.

"This one cannot be burned. He is clean." The judge said. "Clean? You mean he's-" Spiked started to say. "There's no humanity in him." The judge said and walked off.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Angelus said with a grin.

"Angel." Drusilla breathed. "Yeah, baby. I'm back." Angelus said with a creepy grin.

"It's really true?" Spike asked.

"It's really true." Angelus grinned. Lilith rolled her eyes. _What a big head. _She thought as she stood up and straightened out her black dress.

"You've come home."Drusilla giggled.

"No more of this 'I've got a soul' crap." Spike added.

"What can I say? I was going through a phase." He said lighting a cigarette.

"This is great. This is so great." Spike said laughing.

"Everything in my head is singing." Drusilla cooed. "We're family again. We'll feed. Rrr." She giggled and Angelus kissed her hand. "And we'll play." She went over to Lilith and giggled as she inter locked her fingers with the younger vampires with one hand and played with her hair with the other before running over to Spike. "Oh. Who's this?" Angelus asked with a grin as he approached Lilith.

Lilith narrowed her eyes. "Oh right." Spike wheeled over to her. "Angelus, this is Lilith. I Sired her about 5 years ago." Spike tol Angelus. "Lilith this is the non-soul Angel, Angelus." Spike told her. She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever just keep the creep outta' my way." She muttered and jumped off of the table walking down the stairs to where their bedroom and layed down.

* * *

**Drusilla's POV**

Drusilla stared after her. Angelus grinned. "She's gonna be a challenge." He smirked. "But then again I always like a challenge.

"Psst. We're going to destroy the world. Want to come?" Drusilla asked with a grin.

"I'm really more interested in the slayer." Angelus said.

"Well she's in the world so that should work out." Spike said. "Give me tonight?" Spike gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Lay low for a night. I guarantee you by the time you go public, she won't be anything resembling a threat." Angelus promised. Dru giggled.

"You've really got a yen to hurt this girl don't you?" Spike commented.

"She made me feel like a human being. That's not the kind of thing you just forgive." Angelus said with a grin.

* * *

**Later that night (still Drusilla's PoV)**

"You should've seen her face. I'll never forget it." Angelus gloated.

"So you didn't kill her then?" Spike asked. "Of course not." Angelus said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know you haven't been in the game that long but we still do kill people." Spike said rolling his eyes at his grand-sire.

"But you don't want to kill her do you?" Drusilla said stabbing two of her fingers into Miss Edith's eyes. "You want to hurt her. Just like you hurt me."

"Nobody knows me like you do Dru." Angelus grinned.

"She'd better not get in our way." Spike warned.

Angelus sighed. "Don't worry about." He said. "I do." Spike all but growled. "Spike, my boy." Angelus pushed a crate into a wall. "You really don't get it! Do you? You tried to kill her, but you couldn't. Look at you. You're a wreck. She'd stronger then any slayer you've ever faced. Force won't get it done. You gotta work from the inside. To kill this girl, you have to love her." He pointed out with a twisted smile.

**Lilith's POV**

"I am ready." The judge informed them. It had been about 10 minutes since Spike and Angelus's little confrontation and not long after that Spike had gone down to check on Lilith who was now upstairs with them changing the bandages on her hand.

"About time, too." Spike muttered.

Drusilla walked over to Spike and sat on his lap, kissing him deeply but short. "Have fun." Spike said with a smile. "Too bad you can't come huh?" Angelus said in a mocking way patting him on the back. "Be thinking of you." He said before walking over to the Judge.

"I won't be in this chair forever." Spike reminded him. Angelus took Dru's hand and led her away from him. Lilith gave him a hug from behind. "I'm sorry I'm going without you." She said kissing his cheek. "I just don't trust that Angelus guy." She whispered in his ear before she started to walk off only to be stopped by Spike. "Don't turn your back on him." He whispered before letting her go after them. "What happens if your girlfriend shows up?" Spike called after Angelus. "I'm gonna give her a kiss." Angelus replied. "Oh don't you look spiffy." He said to the Judge.

"'Spiffy'?" He questioned.

* * *

Before long they arrived at the mall. The Judge, Angelus, Dru, Lilith walked in with a bunch of vampires surrounding them.

"Lock the exits, boys." Angelus told the vampires. "It's all yours." He said turning to The Judge.

The Judge used his zapper thing to burn out a old guy. He used his zapper to connect a bunch of people together and closed his eyes at the power it gave him. Angelus smirked at this while Drusilla clapped her hands and giggled. "Oh goody." She said with another giggle. Lilith grinned sadistically.

An arrow went into The Judge, breaking off his zappatoid. "Who dares." He growled.

"I think I got his attention." Lilith heard Buffy say. Lilith glared hard at her.

"You're a fool. No weapon forged can stop me." The Judge growled. "That as then. This is now." She said and pulled out a grenade gun. "What's that do?" The judge asked right before Angelus, Drusilla, and Lilith all looked at each over and ran, though it was in slow motion Angelus and Drusilla jumped off to the side, Lilith jumped up onto the rail of the stairs and jumped, doing a front flip and landing on her feet a few feet away from Dru, or at least she would have done if not for the strength of the explosion that made her fall over.

Drusilla started to whimper and ran off. Lilith stood up and had to use the wall to steady herself before she ran off after Drusilla. "Bloody hell. Damn daylight." She muttered and jumped into a sewer. It didn't take her long at all to get back to the warehouse. She was the first one back. She immediately went downstairs to the bedroom to lay down. Spike used the ramp way to get down there. "Are you OK, Lil?" He asked.

She muttered something then spoke louder. "Wait till I'm strong again. That slayer will get what she deserves. One way or another." She growled weakly. "Here let me change your bandages." He said and before long had the new bandages on the bed as he unwrapped the older ones off of her hand. He then examined her hand. "Hm...Your right. She will get what she deserves." Spike agreed and quickly re-wrapped them.

He then proceeded to stroke her hair gently and after doing that for a few minutes he used his free hand to hold her non-burnt hand as she slowly fell asleep. He sighed. "I need to find you your cure, kitten. If I don't then it's over for you." He muttered before going upstairs to confront Angelus.

* * *

"So you failed then." Spike commented, clearly not pleased.

"We did get one good thing out of it though." Angelus commented. "And what might that be?" Spike asked. "She can't kill me."

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. If the next chapter isn't up by tonight then it will be by tomorrow hopefully before I have to vanish to work. Anyways please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	8. New strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS**

_Previously on a new addition._

_"Angel look over your shoulder."_

_"Yeah baby, I'm back."_

_"Whatever, just keep the creep outta' my way."_

_"She's gonna be a challenge."_

_"Don't turn your back on him."_

_"Are you ok, Lil?"_

_"She can't kill me."_

Lilith sat a chair beside Spike. "Fancy it pet?" He asked Dru, after giving a beautiful necklace to her. "Oh, it's beautiful." She breathed.

"Nothing but the best for my gir-" He broke off as he placed a human heart in front of Dru. "Happy valentine's day, Dru." He said with a grin. "Oh Angel. It's still warm." Drusilla said in awe. "I knew you'd like it." He said with a grin. Spike turned hi attention away, looking at Lilith. "Here." He said handing her a black box with gold linings around it.

"Happy valentine's day, Lil." Spike said with a grin. He knew Lilith would never choose Angel. She was absolutely repulsed by him.

She opened it to find a necklace with a gold chain. It had two black crescent moons back to back with two black wings, one on either either side of the moons. Lilith smiled genuinely. "Spike it's beautiful." She said smiling. By this point Angelus had put the necklace Spike got for Drusilla, on her. Lilith glared at him. "Oh let me get that for you too." Angelus said with a creepy grin. "Not gonna happen, buddy." She said and gently gave the necklace to Spike so that he could put it on her, holding her hair up out of the way.

Lilith layed on the table, staring up at the ceiling when Angelus' voice cut into her thoughts. "I hope you don't think I forgot about you, Lil." Angelus grinned. Lilith sat up and glared at him. "Who told you about that nickname?" She demanded.

"Dru. She also told me about the type of things you like." He grinned. She narrowed her eyes at him. He placed a small box in front of her. She opened it to see two eye balls in it. She managed not to show her surprise and happiness on her face and succeeded. Or so she thought. "Is it your life goal to try and piss me off, of is it just one of those things you do for fun?" She asked with a growl which only made Angelus smirk at her. "Lil, you alright, love?" Spike asked as he heard her voice start to grow weaker. "Maybe she just needs a little after play. What do you say, Lil?" Angelus grinned at her. She glared at him and got off of the table.

"I...I need to change my bandages." She muttered and walked weakly over to a small table. She shakily started to take off the old bandages. Spike eyed his grand-sire carefully before he wheeled over to Lil. Angelus got there first. 'What do you think you're doing?" She protested but suddenly felt really dizzy. She managed to glare at him foully before she fell down onto a chair. "Lil?" Drusilla asked and went over to her.

"U-Um S-Spike I think we found something." The new brain called. Spike wheeled on over there quickly. "What is it?' He asked. "Well you see i've crossed referenced everything and it appears as if the only cure is either the blood of the sire which Lilith denied or the blood of a slayer." He stammered. Spike grinned.

**/**

It had been a couple of days since valentine's day and tension was high rising between Angelus and Spike as Angelus still continued to try to turn her against her own sire.

"I brought something for you. Poor thing." Drusilla cooed walking in with a dog. "She's an orphan. Her owner died...without a fight." Drusilla grinned. "Do you like her? Hmm? I brought her especially for you. To cheer you up." She said popping the p's. Lilith was once again staring at the ceiling.

"And I've named her. Sunshine!" Drusilla cooed.

"Open wide." Drusilla said but Spike just turned his head away. "Come on, love. You have to eat something to keep your strength up." She said.

"I won't have you feeding me like a child Dru." Spike said starting to roll away when Angel came into view. _Oh this should be a kick._ She thought as he merely sat up.

"Why not? She already bathes you and changes you like a child." He said with a smirk. "Angel. The sun is almost up. We were worried." Dru said with a smile. "No we weren't." Lilith said at the same time as Spike. She sighed and got off of the table standing on Spike's other side and quickly whacked him over the head.

"Forgive them. They're a bit testy tonight. Spike doesn't really get out much anymore." Dru said with a smile.

"Well maybe next time I can bring you with me in case I need a good parking space."

"Have you forgotten that you're a bloody guest in my bloody home?" Spike asked getting irritated.

"And as a guest, if there is anything I can do for you, any responsibility I can assume, anything I'm not already doing that is." Angelus said. "That's enough!" Spike yelled causing Angelus to giggle. Lilith glared at him hard and was about to throw this idiot out on his ass when Spike put a hand out. "No. Leave it." He whispered to her. She growled lowly but just turned around and walked over to the table jumping up onto it and sitting there.  
Angelus smirked and abandoned his game with Dru to go and toy with her for a bit. "What do you want?" She snapped. He grinned and started to trace his fingers over her skin, giving her goosebumps. She snapped out of it and glared at him. "Sod off!" She growled and pushed him away.

**/**

"Are you insane? Your supposed to kill the bitch. Not leave gag gifts in her friends beds." Spike growled.

"But Spike, the bad teacher was going to restore Angels soul." Dru said.

"So what if she did? The other Angel couldn't have been any worse then this wanker." Lilith said calmly from her spot by the table.

"This new Angel is not playing with the full sac." Spike added. "I love a good slaughter as much as the next bloke." Spike said. "But nancy boys little pranks will just leave us with one very brassed off slayer." Lilith added.

"Don't worry roller boy. I've got everything under control." Angel said. The next thing she knew, the place was on fire. She coughed and hurried towards teh exit out of the smoke. She grinned when she saw the librarian start to beat the crap out of Angel.

Drusilla tried to go help him but Spike stopped her. "Ah ah, pet." Spike said. "No fair going into teh ring unless he tags you first." Lilith said enjoying seeing him get his arse kicked.

"Alright you've had your fun." Angel said knocking the flame-bat out of his hand and holding him up by the throat. "But you know what it's time for now?" He asked. "My fun!" Buffy yelled attacking.

She followed them up to the railing and watched as Angel kicked her in the stomach sending her right into Lilith who was wearing her vampire face now. She bit into her enjoying the rich taste of her blood hit the roof of her mouth. She had drank a bit before she was dragged off by the werewolf and the geek friend of hers Xander.

Lilith growled at him before jumping off of the railing and landing beside Spike. She wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth.

As Lilith was running with Dru and Angel but keepiung a good pace beside her sire she knew she'd done it. She could feel her old strength coursing through her as she ran. _I've done. _She thought. _I've finally done it. Now all that is left is to help Spike get strong again and then we can be a _real_ family. _She thought grinning sadistically.


	9. Acathla Part 1

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own buffy the vampire slayer nor will I ever.**

_Previously on A New Addition_

_"Happy Valentine's day, Lil."_

_"Is it your life mission to try and piss me off or is it just what you do for fun?"_

_"Have you firgotten that you're a bloody guest in my bloody home?"_

_"Sod off."_

_"So what if she did? The other Angel Couldn't have been any worse than this wanker."_

_"My fun!"_

"And this- this is the garden." Angel told them speaking to mainly Lilith and Drusilla. Drusilla gasped. "Look, Jasmine." She said with a giggle. "Night blooming." Angel said with a grin.

"Like us. Angel, it's fairyland." Dru said. Lilith rolled her eyes. "It's paradise. Big windows. Lovely gardens." Spike said with a grin. Lilith came over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be perfect for when we want the sunlight to kill us." Lilith added rolling her eyes at them.

"If you two don't like it, hit the stairs. Take a stand, man."Angelus said.

"I'm just saying, our old place was perfectly alright until you went and had it burned down." Lilith snickered at her sire's comment. "Things change, Spikey. You gotta roll with the punches. Well you pretty much got that part down." Angelus said with a smirk.

"Very funny, mate." Spike muttered.

"What can I say? I just love making you smile, buddy." Angelus trailed a jasmine flower over Drusilla's face. Lilith narrowed her eyes in disgust as she heard them growl at each other. "Yeah. You're a giver." Spike said and turned around, wheeling upstairs. Lilith followed close behind him.

"Spike, I have a question that I know you know the answer to and you will give me the truth." Lilith said with a sadistic smile. "K?" He suppressed a shiver. He had forgotten how truly terrifying she could be.

"What is...No wait what was my cure?" She asked him. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Slayer's blood." He said. Lilith grinned. "I thought so. In that case I can now focus on getting you better." Lilith said with a sadistic smile. "And then we can follow through." She giggled. "Oh yes burning the town to the ground." Spike said smiling. "A pretty fire." She giggled. Spike headed downstairs.

"Maybe I'll sleep underground. Dig myself a burrow." Drusilla was saying. "What about your pretty dress, sweet. It'll get all dirty." Spike said rubbing his temples.

"Then I'll sleep naked. Like the animals do." Drusilla giggled.

"You know, suddenly I'm liking this plan." Angel said with a grin. "Fortunately, nobody cares what you like, mate." Spike said. "Oh yeah, let's ask, Dru." He said with a smirk.

Drusilla laughed, though it was more like a cackle. "There's a gate. It's opening." She laughed again. "Incoming. I love when she does this." Angel said smirking. "What gate, pet? What do you see?" Spike asked leaning forward slightly.

"It's black. oooooo. It wants her." She started to move up and down.

"Wants who?" Angel whispered in her ear. "The slayer." Drusilla breathed.

"It's time, Angel." She said standing up. "She's ready for you now. She dancing. Dancing with death." Dru said moving her arms in a dance-like motion.

"Big deal. He won't do anything about it. Our man Angel, here likes to talk but he's not one for action. All hat and no cattle." Spike said. "I don't know about that." He said pulling Dru back and spinning her around to face him. "I think this whole slayer thing has run it's course. I'm ready to focus my energy elsewhere." He said and ran his hands over Drusilla's body, seductively.

"Really?" Spike asked. "Oh yeah. "With you being special needs boy, I figure I should stick close to home. You and Dru can always use another pair of hands."

"Mmm!" Dru smiled. Angel laughed. Lilith came down stairs and saw the hurt in her sire's eyes. That was all she needed to know. She walked into the garden and wrapped her arms around her sire's neck. He kissed her hand. "Hey, love." He said with a smile. "You sure I can't stake him?" She asked resting her chin on his head. He nodded. "Yes I'm sure." He said.

* * *

**Later that night 2 hours till sunrise.**

Angel came back breathing frantically and himself all over.

"You might want to let up. They say when you draw blood, you've exfoliated." Spike said. Lilith giggled. "What do you know about? I'm the one who was friggin' violated. You didn't have this thing inside you." He growled. "What was it? A demon?" Dru asked. "Love!" He yelled as he pulled on a red button up shirt and a leather coat.

"Poor angel." Dru said.

"Let's get outta' here. I need a real vile kill before sunup. To wipe this crap out of my system." Angel growled. "Of course. We'll find you a nice toddler." Dru said a growled at him while he growled at her. "Want to come, my pets?" She asked. "No can do, Dru. I'm sure he'd be hell on wheels, but we don't have much time. Gotta travel light." He told her. "Try to have fun without me." He said. "Lilith let's go." He snapped. "No thanks." She said and stayed where she was. She smirked as she saw them leave.

She sat on a chair near Spike about to start a conversation when she saw his smirk. She shivered and giggled. "Oh I will." He said and slowly moved his legs putting one on the ground under the wheelchair and the other away from the wheel chair. He stood up and kicked the chair away. "Sooner than you think." He said smirking again. Lilith giggled and ran over to him, wreathing around him. "I don't know what it is about that smirk but somehow it makes you look even hotter than you already are." She said with a grin.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. She glanced out teh window and at the time. "He he he. Come on. Let's go get something to eat." She said and laughed. He grinned at her and took her hand, going out the door.

They went to a club called The Bronze and went up to where a couple were alone. Spike grabbed the hair of a young teenaged girl and bit into her, covering her mouth. Lilith promptly snapped the boys neck and drank him long and deep. "Come on, love. The sun will be rising in a few minutes." He told her and before long they made it back there before Angelus and Drusilla got there.

**/**

A few days had passed. Spike had stayed in his wheelchair so that he could surprise Angel.

"Nice walk, pet?" Spike asked Dru. "I met an old man. I didn't like him. He got stuck in my teeth." Drusilla said. "What about you, kitten? Hmm?" He asked turning towards Lilith. She grinned. "I brought you something." She said and pulled out from a closet a teenage girl who looked terrified. Spike smirked. "Like a said. Your smirk makes you look hotter that you already are." Lilith said and threw the girl onto the couch.

"The moon whispers to me." Dru said. "And what did it say?" Angel asked walking in. "Oh look who's awake." Spike said. Lilith grinned but glared at Angel when he whacked her sire over the head. Only she was allowed to do that. "What did the moon tell you? Dis you have a vision/ Is something coming?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Drusilla cooed. "Something terrible. Psst, Psst, Psst, Psst, Psst, Psst, Psst." She whispered.

"At the museum. A tomb. With a surprise inside." She grinned. "You could see all that in your head?" Angelus asked. "No, you ninny. She read it in the morning paper." Lilith said and handed it to him. He walked over to her and snatched the paper away from her.

"Oh my."

"That's what's been whispering to me. Shh."

"It'll stop. Soon it'll scream." He grinned and walked over to Lilith and grabbed a hold of her chin and started to travel his hands all around her body. She shivered and grinned. She leaned forward like she was about to kiss him then at the last minute she smashed her head against his.

He snarled and ran at her and jumped at her. She grabbed onto his nose and threw him into a wall. "God I've been waiting a long time to do that." Lilith said with a grin.

"Let's get out of here." Angel growled and stormed out the door. "Tell me later." Lilith whispered into her sire's ear before following them.

**/**

It wasn't long before they arrived at the museum.

Dru sunk her teeth into the guys neck and started to drink hungrily. "I'll have one of these to go." Angel said with a grin. "Dru." Dru looked up with a crazed look in her eye. "Save me some." He said.

Once they got back Lilith talked with Spike some. He told her about how he wanted to surprise Angel at the last minute. So she agreed to keep quiet about it.

"It's a big rock." Spike said with a sarcastic smile on his face. "I can't wait to tell my friends. They don't have a rock this big." Spike said. Lilith laughed and walked up behind Spike kneeling beside him so she was relatively the same height as him. "Even though we have some stoned demon in our home, You still find the time to be sarcastic." She grinned at him and put a arm around his neck.

"Spike boy, you never did learn your history." Angel said. "Let's have a lesson then." Spike said.

"Acathla, the demon, came forth to swallow up the world. He was killed, by a virtuous knight, who pierced the demons heart, before he could draw breath to perform the act. Acathla turned to stone, as demons sometimes do, and was buried where neither man nor demon would want to look. Unless of course he's pulling up low-rent housing. Boys." Two vampire's opened up the tomb. Lilith looked from Acathla to Spike. He grinned at her.

"He fills my head. I can't hear anything else." Drusilla said. "Let me guess. Someone pulls out teh sword-" Spike started. "Someone worthy." Angel added. "The demon wakes up and wackiness ensues." Spike finished.

"He will swallow the world." Drusilla giggled. "And every creature living on this planet will go to hell." Angel stated matter-of-factly.

"My friends, we're about to make history, end." Angel said with a smirk.

**/**

"I will drink. The blood will wash in me, over me, and I will be cleansed. I will be worthy to free Acathla. Bear witness, As I ascend. As I become." Angel said morphing into his vampire face, roared and drank from the sacrifice, and let a little bit of blood wash onto his hand.

"Everything that I am, everything that I have done, has led me here. I have strayed. I have been lost. But Acathla redeems me. With this act, we will be free." He grabbed onto the sword and blue light eliminated from Acathla making the whole room light up. It kept shining for a while until red light gathered together and sent him flying.

"Someone wasn't worthy." Spike sang. Lilith grinned at him and laughed lightly.

"Damn it!" Angel yelled. "This is so, disappointing." Drusilla whined.

"There must be something I missed. The incantation. The blood-I don't know!" Angel growled, starting to pace while Spike just smirked. "What are we going to do?" Drusilla asked. "What we always do in a time of trouble. Turn to an old friend. We'll have our armageddon. I swear." He growled.

**/**

Lilith giggled at the chaos in the Library. She spotted that slayer, Kendra, that had beat her last time. That wouldn't happen again. She ducked one of her punches and realized after a second that this wasn't her. She grabbed onto her throat and snapped it.

Drusilla clapped. "Enough." She said and approached teh slayer. "No." Lilith said and stood in between Dru and Kendra. "She's mine, Dru." Lilith said and quicly ducked and tripped the girl. She jumped at her, with her vampire face, and got kicked off. She dodged out of the way of the stake and jumped to her feet.

Kendra threw punch after punch at her all of which Lilith blocked and then slapped her across the face. Or so she thought. What she had really done was scratch at her cheek, making blood drip down.

She spun around and punched her in the face. She got punched multiple times in the face, before she grabbed her arm and snapped it. She punched her in the gut and rammed her head into the desk.

She grabbed a hold of her ear and threw her across the room with a giggle. Kendra ran at her and punched her so hard that she went fling into a bookshelf, which fell over.

She snarled and ran at her ducking at the last minute and picking her up, slamming her into the wall.

Kendra grabbed her wrist and ripped off the bandages. She dug her nails into the burnt skin. Lilith growled in pain and grabbed onto her throat and threw her over onto a table.

Kendra groaned and stood up she threw more punches at her which she just blocked and when she spun around to kicke her she kicked her in the back sending her into a wall.

Kendra crumbled to the floor and yelped in pain when Lilith kicked her several times in the stomach.

Kendra grabbed her foot and spun her so she landed on her back. Lilith rolled away and jumped to her feet. She grabbed her other arm and Drusilla giggled as she heard the crunching sound of the bone being smashed.

She grabbed a hold of her throat and pinned her against the wall. "Ok, fun's over." She grinned and slashed her throat with her nails. Dru had shown her how once. She watched as he crumbled to the floor.

"Night night." She grinned. "Let's get what we came for dears." Dru said clapping her hands together. Lilith grinned as the grabbed the librarian and dragged him off. Lilith followed them with Drusilla beside her. Lilith licked the blood from her fingers and grinned. She only wanted a taste. She would give the rest to Spike. She grinned and started to giggle like a crazy-well like Dru.

* * *

**Phew finally done. This should be a bit longer than usual hopefully. Anyways please R&R**


	10. Acathla part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

_Previously on A new addition_

_"Oh I will. Sooner than you think." _

_"Someone wasn't worthy."_

_"Acathla came forth to end the world."_

_"Fine. Just so long as you let me kick that wanker's ass."_

_"She's mine Dru."_

Spike and Lilith were in a different room listening to Angel chat up Giles. "Ok let's go." Spike said and snuck out the back way.

It didn't take them long to find the Slayer being cornered by a cop. Lilith grinned and punched him in the face a bunch of times, knocking him out. "Hello, cutie." Lilith heard Spike say and she grinned.

She winced when she saw her sire get punched multiple times. "Now, you hold on a second." Spike grunted. He held up his hands in a defensive position when she pulled out a stake. "Hey! White flag here, I quit." Spike said. Lilith chuckled.

"Let me clear this out for you. We're mortal enemies. We don't get time-outs." Buffy snapped. "Hey. Look we're trying to save your ass so you might try being a tad bit nicer." Lilith growled only receiving a glare from Buffy.

"If you want to go a round, pet, then I'll have a gay old time with it. If you want to stop Angel then we'll have to play this a bit differently." Spike said his hand still raised defensively.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked. "I'm talking about your ex-pet and I'm talking about putting him in the bloody ground." Spike said. "This has got to be the lamest trick you guys have ever thought up." Lilith rolled her eyes. "He's got your watcher. And right now he's probably torturing him." Lilith told her.

"What to you, want?" She asked.

"I told you. I want to stop Angel." Lilith said with a grin. "I want to save the world." Spike added smirking. "Ok, you do remember you two are vampires, right?" Buffy asked. "We like to talk big, vampires do. "I'm going to destroy the world." It's just tough guy talk. Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. Thing is I like this world. You've got dog racing. Manchester united. And you've got people. Billions and billions of people just walking around like happy meals on legs. It's all right here." Spike said, smirking.

"But then someone comes along with a vision, with a real passion for destruction." Lilith said, taking a cigarette from the unconscious cop and lighting it. "Angel could pull it off. Goodbye picadilly. Farewell, leicester bloody square. You know what I'm saying?" Lilith asked with a grin.

"Ok fine. Your not down with Angel. But why would you come to me?" Buffy asked Lilith. "That part was sire boys idea. Personally I don't care how we deal with the wanker so long as it involves my fist colliding with his face." Lilith said cracking her knuckles.

"I want Dru back. I want it like it was before he came back. The way she acts around him..." Spike said. Lilith showed no hint of a feeling at all in her eyes or her actions.

"Your pathetic." Buffy said. Spike punched her in the face she just punched him back. "I lost a friend tonight."

"I wasn't in on that raiding party." Spike said at the same time as buffy said "And I may lose more." Lilith rolled her eyes at them. "The whole world might be sucked into hell and you want my help because your girlfriends a big ho? Well let me take this opportunity to_ not_ care." Buffy snapped.

"Look I can't fight them both alone and neither can you."

Lilith rolled her eyes. '_What am I, Martha Stewart?' _She thought bitterly.

Buffy punched him in the face. "I hate you." She spat. "Well, I'm all you've got." Spike said. "Alright. Talk." Buffy said. "Let's get inside." She muttered and led them to her house.

**/**

It didn't take them long to reach her house and Buffy kept looking Spike up and down.

"Where have you been? Are you ok? The police were here looking for you." Lilith assumed this was her mother.

"Mom-let's go inside so I can explain." Buffy tried.

"Who is this man? Who are you? Are you ok?" She threw questions at her daughter. "Mom! I'm ok." Buffy yelled. "Buffy, terrible things have happened. What were you doing?" Her mom asked.

"You mean your mother doesn't know?" Lilith asked. "Know what?" Joyce asked. "That I'm in a band. A rock band with Lilith and Spike here." Buffy said. "Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-" Lilith rolled her eyes at the stuttering idiots. "Hello Ms. Summers. My name is Lilith Omirou. Your daughter plays the drums while my partner, Spike plays the guitar." Lilith said with a grin. "Well what do you do?" She asked. "I sing." She said. "Prove it." Joyce snapped. Lilith rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"If you need proof check us out on myspace." Lilith said when a vampire jumped out of nowhere. Buffy and Spike and of course Joyce were all shocked. Lilith rolled her eyes. "Step aside ladies." Lilith said and grinned sadistically grabbing onto his tongue she threw him on the ground. "Hey can I borrow this?" She grabbed the stake from Buffy's hand and staked him. "Bad thing about vampire's. They die too quickly." She said with a sadistic grin.

Lilith headed into the house after having Buffy invite her in.

They sat in the living room in awkward silence. "Um...have we met?" Joyce asked her sire. "Um yeah you hit me with an axe one time. uh 'Get teh hell away from my daughter.'" Spike said awkwardly.

Lilith gave him a look. "You let some human hit you with an axe?" Lilith asked with a tilt of her head. "Uh yeah." She sighed and whacked him over the head. "Wanker." She muttered.

"Hey!" He whined and pouted like a lost puppy. "So uh when you said partner did you mean business partner?" Joyce asked. Lilith grinned. "No. And just between us he's only my partner for now. Then he'll go back to Dru." She whispered in her ear appearing suddenly beside her. "For now though he is my sexual partner." Lilith said with a smirk. Spike winked at them. "That's right, love." He said with a smirk.

"Alright talk. What's the deal?" Buffy asked, walking back into the room.

"Simple. You let Me, Dru and little miss sarcastic over there skip town and I help you kill angel." Spike said.

"Forget about Drusilla. She doesn't walk.' Buffy said. "There's no deal without Dru." Spike said stubbornly. "She killed Kendra!" She snapped. "Dru bagged a slayer? She didn't tell me. Hey, good for her. Though not from your perspective I suppose." Spike said.

"Actully uh I killed Kendra." Lilith said.

Buffy jumped at her and she just dodged. Buffy grabbed her shoulder and kneed her in the gut. "Oof." She growled and punched her in the face grabbing her arm and throwing her fown onto the table, making it smash into pieces. "Look. I will kill Angelus for you. In return you let me skip town with sire boy and the crazy chic. Deal?" Lilith growled in her face. "Fine." She muttered and stood up.

"If Giles dies, she dies." Buffy told Spike before he left referring to Lilith.

**/**

"It's over. You've been very brave, but it's over. You've given enough. Now let me make it stop." Angelus said. Lilith leaned against the door frame with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Please." Giles whimpered. "Just tell me what I need to know." Angelus demanded. "In order to be worthy, you must perform the ritual in a tutu." Giles demanded.

Lilith grimaced and remembered her promise to Buffy.

_Flashback_

_"Look. You have to distract him. I know you hate Angelus but I need you to put your slut on girl." Buffy said with a smirk. "Aw fuck. But that crep as been trying to bump uglies with me for a while. Come one Buff don't ugh." Lilith grumbled._

_"Just for a couple of days so that he thinks that you have betrayed your sire. Cause Spike will attack him first and then you will attack as well." Buffy said calmly._

_She sighed. "Alright." She said and headed for the door. "Oh and Lilith." Buffy said. "Yeah?" Lilith asked. "Try not to kill him." _

Lilith rolled her eyes. _'Slayer I am so going to kill you for this.' _She thought to herself. "Alright get me the chainsaw." Angelus ordered. Lilith walked over to Angelus. "Now now. He can't tell you the answers all cut up." She said. He snapped and in a second he had her pinned against the wall. She gasped and in teh back of her mind thought _'Bloody_ hell.' He grinned down at her and trailed and sharp knife over her cheek.

She winced in pain slightly and shivered as he licked away the blood on her cheek. He grinned. "I knew you'd warm up to me.' He whispered in her ear before turning back to Drusilla and Giles, who were now making out.

"Sorry, I was lost in the moment." Dru said with a smile as she got off of the old librarian.

**/**

The day finally came. She had completely turned to Angelus and now she got to turn back around and kill him. Didn't matter what Buffy said.

"Acathla. Montatus sum. Pro Te Necavi. Sanguinem meum. Pro te effundam. Quo me dignum. Esse demonstrem. Now, Acathla, you will be free. And so will we all." He didn't have time to slice his hand before Spike started to beat on him. Drusilla attacked Spike and Lilith stood at Angels side. He turn his back to her and she grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head into the ground.

He growled and punched her in the face hard sending her flying back. " Son of a bitch!" She yelled. He grabbed her. "It's time you felt serious pain."


	11. He changed my life

**A/N: Ha ha sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. I just couldn't resist :P And also sorry for the long wait I was really depressed about something involving Buffy and James Marsters (Spike) so I couldn't write about Spike for a couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Buffy the vampire slayer.**

_Previously on a new addition:_

_"I want to save the world"_

_"We like to talk big, vampires do. I'm going to destroy the world. It's just tough guy talk. Marching around with your friends over a pint of blood. Thing is I like this world. You've got dog racing, manchester united. And you've got people. Billions of people walking around like happy meals with legs."_

_"You hit me with an axe one time. get the hell away from my daughter."_

_"I knew you'd warm up to me."_

_"Sorry I was in the moment." _

_"It's time you felt some serious pain."_

Lilith gritted her teeth. "Argh. See now, you've ruined my hair." She joked. He growled and threw her at a wall. Buffy charged at him and he just picked her up by the throat and threw her into a wall. She fell to the floor, blood covering her head and fell into unconsciousness.

Lilith groaned in pain. "Ugh." She muttered as she stood up. "You just don't give up, do you?" He asked. "Hello. Stubborn. Immortal. Dark. Gothic. Bitchy." She grinned at him and charged forward dodging away from him and coming up behind him. She jumped onto his back only to find she was wearing a dress. "Shit. Uh Spike mind giving me a hand with the gorilla?" She called. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" He snapped as he dodged another one of Dru's attacks.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Men are useless." She muttered and jumped off of him.

He grabbed her leg and threw her at Acathla. "Son of a-" She hit the statue hard. "Good thing about torturing immortal things. They don't die easily." Angelus chuckled as he took out a knife and pierced it right through both of her hands. She gritted her teeth to keep her from crying out in pain.

He trailed the knife over her dress and brought his face right up to hers. "What are you going to do now, _Lili._" She coughed on his disgusting breath. "Let me answer that question with a headbutt." She said and smashed her head against his. She did a half backwards somersault and latched her teeth around the handle of the knife, pulling up and ripping it out.

She cringed in pain and spat the knife out. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. That hurt." She muttered., examining her burnt hand, and started to pull off the skin. She didn't even blink when she pulled it all off to find normal non-burnt skin there.

"K. Now, Angelus you are going to die. K?" She gave him a sickenly sweet smile.

He growled and rammed into her, shoving her back. She growled. "Ok time to put a little effort into this." She said and dodged every single blow he threw at her. "Hehe. Think fast." She said and tripped him. He kicked her in the face.

She staggered back slightly and duck-and-rolled.

He charged at her. She ran forward and stepped to the side a bit and at teh last minute shot her arm out. It hit his neck and he fell. He ran forward and she grabbed a hold of one arm, twisting it around so it was behind his back.

She then held both his hands behind her back and pulled out a stake. She grinned. "Night Night." She whispered in his ear before driving the stake through his heart.

"Lilith! Come on!" Spike called. She ran after him and pushed him into the passenger side. "If we're going to Brazil you're not driving." She said and drove off. She turned the music up full blast.

**/**

Lilith sighed. Dru and Spike were fighting. Again. "You know I don't have to put up with this anymore!" Spike yelled. "Fine." Drusilla shot back. "Yeah I've got an unlife you know!" Spike snapped. "We can still be friends." Drusilla said not even blinking.

Spike packed his bags that night, crying all the while. "What will you do, my dark essence?" Drusilla asked Lilith. Lilith looked down then looked into her grand-sires eyes. "I'm sorry, Dru, but he rescued me from dying for good, by the hand of my own father. He rescued me from damnation and gave me the chance to get my revenge. He always took me to lengths, with you. 92 years **(Ok obviously you guys are very confused. I have decided that instead of him sireing her in 1993 I decided it would be better if it was in 1903. To make her be around longer.)** and he never stopped surprising me. With his coldness. How sadistic he was. His love for you." She said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry but I have to stick with my Sire. Just like if he had the choice he would stick with you or you would stick with Angelus or Angelus would stick with Darla and so on. I really wish you two could've patched things up." She said and turned around about to walk out but stopped. She glanced over her shoulder at her. "I really do." She said before heading to pack all of her things.

When they were in the car Spike couldn't stop crying. She sighed and rubbed her temples. It didn't take them long to make it to Sunnydale.

Spike fell out of the drivers side of the car. "Home, sweet, home." He laughed and layed his head down.

Lilith got out on the other side and walked around the car so she was by Spike. She rolled her eyes at him and kicked him. "Hey, sire lets go. Gotta move." She said. He groaned and stood up.

"Drusilla, I'm home." Spike called as he walked into the warehouse and then laughed. Lilith followed him and glanced around at all the burn marks. "Hm. Homey." She commented with a shrug.

He picked up one of her dolls. "Why did you do it baby? Why did you leave me? We were happy here." He sniffled and a tear started to roll down her face. He shook his head and morphed into his vampire face and snarled. He threw the doll on the ground and grabbed a fireplace tool. "You stupid! Worthless! Bitch!" He yelled hitting the doll numerous time.

"Look what you've done to me." Spike cried softly. Lilith sighed in annoyance.

Spike headed out later and saw Angel at his house reading. Lilith was walking looking for him when she saw him layed on the floor. She glanced up at teh sky to find the sun almost up. She kicked him.

"Angelus...I kill you...your going down..." Spiked moaned. "No that would be you apparently." She muttered and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him over to the car, quickly throwing him in. "Aah!" She yelled as her hand caught fire. She jumped into the front seat and quickly put it out.

Spike didn't even say thank you before running into the magic shop. Lilith sighed and waited for him. He came back out with blood on his lips and took the long all-day-way to the school.

Lilith followed him in this time and heard Xander say "Clean this place up, before they get here, and start asking questions." Lilith grinned sadistically and came into the room from behind and stroked the boys hair before grabbing him by the throat. "Sorry, Love, but he needs to borrow the little girl. You don't mind do you?" She grinned and punched him in the face throwing him on the ground.

Willow picked up a statue and ran at Spike. "Arrgh!" She screamed. "Threatening me? That's not nice. We're all going to be very best friends." Lilith rolled her eyes.

Lilith whacked Xander over the head. and picked him up bridal style and headed out. "Come on Spike." Even Spike was surprised at how cold she sounded.

Spike packed up the witch's things and headed to the warehouse.

"I want you to do a spell for me." Spike said as he dumped all of the stuff on the stone table.

"Wh-what kind of spell?" Willow stammered.

"A love spell! Are you brain dead?" Spike growled.

"I'm gonna get what's mine. Teach her to walk out on me." He muttered and started his alcohol again. Willow stared at him.

"What are you staring at?" Spike asked her menacingly.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"You can do it right? You can make Dru love me again? Make her crawl?" Spike asked the witch.

"I can try." Willow said hesitantly.

"What are you talking about, trying? You'll do it!" He yelled and grabbed her by the hair. Lilith sighed and rolled her.

Lilith snatched a bottle of rum from Spike's hand and smashed it against her knee. She took over. "Look, here witch. You lie to him and he'll go back to moping and crying. Now that doesn't make me happy. So if you lie to him, I will shove this in your face. Right through to your brain. K?" She smiled sweetly at her and cut her cheek swiftly, to make a point.

**/**

"Hello, Joyce." Spike grinned at Buffy's mother. Lilith smirked as she entered the house.

"So I'm walking through the park looking for a meal and I see her making out with the chaos demon. I thought we were gonna make up." Spike ranted.

Lilith rubbed her temples. "Oh somebody stake me." She rolled her eyes and received a glare from her sire.

The door burst open and Angel was being blocked by the force field thing. While Spike was just mocking him Lilith was frozen to the spot. _'No. N-No. It can't be. It can't. H-he died. I killed him...How is he...'_

"How are y-you alive." She stammered and for the first time in her life er... after life she was truly afraid. "I'll kill you!" Angel growled. "Yeah? You and what army?" Spike taunted him.

"That would be me." Buffy pinned Spike to the table. "Angel, why don't you come on in." Buffy said.

"Lilith...get the soul happy wanker..." Spike growled. Lilith was shaken and Angel headed towards her and started to throw punches at her. Lilith smirked and relaxed.

She elbowed him in the rib, grabbing his arm and flipped him on his back on the ground.

He laughed and was on his feet in a second. Lilith blinked. It was only like before. "Tell me. Why did she invite you in? You don't have a soul so why?" Lilith asked. Look. I do have a soul. I somehow got it back when I was in hell." He said softly. "I don't remember everything but I do remember some of what I did to you. And I'm sorry." She pushed him back and kicked him in the chest with both feet, doing a back flip afterwards to gain her balance and landing on her feet. "Hey. I'm over it." She grinned at him.

"Come on Angel, we gotta go get Will and Xand." Buffy said running into the room. He nodded. "Where are they?" He asked. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Lilith followed them keeping her distance from them.

**/**

They were currently in the magic shop when Buffy told her about how her and Angel were just friends. She rolled her eyes. "Your not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight. You'll shag. You'll hate each other till it makes you quiver but you'll never be friends." Lilith lectured. She fought back the tears making sure she looked serious. "Love isn't brains, kids, it's blood. Blood screaming at you to work it's will." She glanced fondly at her sire before looking back at them. She appeared suddenly behind them. "I may be loves slave. But at least I have the guts to admit it." She said from behind them.

They were pondering who she might love but couldn't figure it out.

"Who-?" Buffy asked. "If you can't figure it out then you're not yet ready to know." She said before grabbing the rats eyes.

They were heading back to the warehouse when "Lilith Spike. Heard you were back in town you should've stayed gone." Lilith rolled her eyes punched him between the eyes. "Let's go." She snapped at the others and ran into the magic shop. She threw chair legs at them which they caught and started to dust vamps.

Liem punched her in the face. His companion gasped. "Yeah I heard you had gone soft. A sad sight to see." Lilith merely blinked and staked the guys companion. She punched Liem in the face then the stomach. She grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back on the table. "Night night." She staked him through the heart.

"Now that was fun." Lilith said with a smirk earning 'wtf' looks from Angel, Buffy, and even Spike. "Oh. Don't tell me that wasn't fun. God it's been so long since I've had a decent spot of violence." Lilith grinned at them.

"I've been all wrong headed about this. Weeping, crying, blaming everybody else. I'm gonna do what I should've done in the first place. I'll find Dru, where ever she is. Tie her up. Torture her until she likes me again." Spike added walking out the door. Lilith rolled her eyes at him and glanced at them. "Loves a funny thing." She told them with a sly grin.

Lilith grinned at her sire as she drove.

"I plan. Each charted course! Each little step." Spike sang with the radio.

"Along teh highway~" Lilith joined. "And more. Much more than this." She added. "I did it my way!" They finished as they left America.


	12. The Gem of Persephone

Harmony ran over to Spike and kissed his cheek. "Hi baby." She said and nibbled on his ear. Lilith gagged. "I'm going out." She said and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Harmony asked.

**/**

Lilith sat on a bench on college grounds and slowly let the tears roll down her face. A tree branch snapped from behind her. She stood up and spun around. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." A tall boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes spoke apologetically.

She shrugged and quickly wiped her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered under her breath. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Her head whipped up to look at him. "Uh...yeah fine." She sniffed and turned back around, sitting back down on the bench.

He sat down next to her silently. "You got a name?" She asked not looking at him. "Miller. Graham Miller." He said with only a moments hesitation. "Huh." She said. "What about you? What's your name?" Graham asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"I-I-I" He stuttered. She sighed. "Lilith." She said. "What?" He asked confused. "My name is Lilith. Lilith Omirou." She told him. "Oh. Do you go to school here?" He asked her. "No." She said. "Oh well where do you go school?" He asked her. "I don't." She said bitterly. "Oh. Why were you crying?" She shot him a glare. "What is this? An interrogation?" She snapped. He blinked at her shocked then laughed lightly.

**/**

It had been a couple of days and every night they met up. Tonight however Graham had come in some sort of green army outfit. "Hey stud." She grinned at him. He smiled quietly. "Who're the dudes?" She asked noticing a tall black guy in a similar army outfit to his with no hair and a white guy with the same outfit and light brown hair.

"This is Riley Finn," Graham said gesturing to the white guy. "And Forrest gates," He added gesturing to the black guy. "They go to school with me here." He finished. "Huh." She said.

Riley smiled at her whereas Forrest leaned over to Graham and whispered in his ear "I underestimated you. You got good taste. She is HOT." She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him and he glanced at her and gulped. He winked nervously at her. "I gotta get going." She said and turned around. "Wait!" Riley ran over to her. "There's a party at our fraternity house tonight. You should come. I know Graham would be pleased." He said teh last part with a wink. She rolled her eyes. "Alright." She said with a resigned sigh. "I'll be there."

**/**

Lilith grinned as she glanced down at herself. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a pair of black, leather, combat boots, a black tank top and a black leather coat that didn't cover her belly. She smirked and headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

Lilith turned around to see Harmony grinning at her with a look that made her want to rip her throat out. "Hunting." She said coldly to her sire as he allowed that...that...that bitch to hang off his arm like a dog.

"No. We're going to a party. You will stay here and do research." He ordered. She narrowed her eyes and they looked hurt for a millisecond then her eyes turned ice cold. She punched him in the face once. "You are in no position to give me orders." She said coldly and calmly walked out and to the party.

When she arrived there she was greeted by Graham. "Uh hi." She said trying to shake off the coldness growing in her heart. She grinned playfully at him and gently whacked him over the head. "You gotta loosing up, love." She grinned at him when she heard a familiar voice. "Spike. And Harmony."

"Sorry Graham, I gotta blow. See ya, usual place soon." She grinned at him and took off outside. ""I should've known Spike wouldn't come here without his lap dog." Buffy taunted. Lilith grinned and punched her in the face. "I knew you'd see things my way Lilit-" Lilith punched Spike in the face. "Let's make one thing clear. I'm not helping you for you. It's for me." She growled before heading back to the 'lair'.

She grabbed the drill and chatted with Spike's minions for a while. "You better be more than sure, love. I came all the way back to sunnydale for it. This place has witnessed some truly spectacular kicking of my ass." She growled pinning the lackie's head to the table.

She grinned a couple days later as she turned up the music on her laptop. (Great battery life) 'Water turns to sand . It turns to sand." A voice sang from her computer. She picked up a drill and started to drill at the right spot. Or rather she got her lackie's to do it for her. She picked up a sword and started to practice.

She spun around and brought the sword down straight. She held it in a way that the handle was on her arm and she had part of the blade in her hand. She grinned and licked the blood from her fingers.

She went over once her servant of sorts let her know they had found it. She grinned and climbed up into there to find the gem gone. But there was something better there. "The gem of Persephone." She breathed in awe as she picked up the red ring.

She placed it on her finger and walked outside. She grabbed buffy by the hair and threw her into a tree. She grabbed Spike's wrist and twisted the whole arm around to his back and pulle the ring off. "Sorry Spike. You need LA." She whispered in his ear before letting him go. She put the ring into her pocket and grinned at Buffy. "Lovely day. Birds singing. Sun shining down in a nice non-fatal way. And getting to kick both my sires AND your ass has gotta top the bill." She grinned and knocked the stake out of her hand.

She grabbed teh stake and started punching her over-and-over again. Lilith blocked it and tucked one of her punches the the head. Lilith punched her in the face and sent her falling back. She jumped at her, earning a simple kick from both feet from Buffy to get her off of her. Lilith jumped up onto her feet when she found that Buffy had driving her stake right through her heart.

She giggled. "You really don't know what a 'Gem of Persephone' is do you?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"The gem." Buffy whispered.

Lilith kicked Buffy in the ribs and grinned as she was thrown into a tree. Buffy stood over her with her hands on her hips. Lilith tripped her with a quick sweep of her legs. Lilith jumped to her feet and prepared herself.

Lilith grabbed her arm and threw her into a metal pole. She grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head into the ground.

Buffy kicked her onto her back and kicked her across to the college building welcome sign.

Lilith laugh and got up. Sh made sure she was near the car. "This has been fun slayer. We'll have to do it again sometime." Lilith said with a grin as she took off the red ring. She dropped it on the ground and stepped on it, crushing it into many pieces and making a red light eliminate from it, before jumping into the sewers. Buffy blinked at what she said.

_"Be seeing you." _Buffy recalled the words and rubbed her head before heading inside.

**/**

Lilith walked down the stairs into the abandoned observatory and sat down on her back in her bed with her arm over her eyes in a way the made it so that her arm covered her right eyes and her hand was right above her left eyes.

"Hello Lilith." Lilith looked up to see Graham standing there with a cold look in his eyes. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of a tazer hitting her legs and body before she blacked out...


	13. The Initiative

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except for Lilith**

_Previously on a new addition: _**  
**

_"Miller. Graham Miller."_

_"The gem of Persephone."_

_"Be seeing you."_

_"Hello Lilith."_

Spike walked into their apartment that ever since they had come back to town mainly only Lilith had stayed in. He felt terrible for how she had treated her. "Look Lilith I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did." He said as he walked into her room. "Lilith?" He asked as he searched the whole place for her only just noticing that everything was knocked over in her bedroom. "Lilith!" He yelled and ran out of the room looking for her only to get tazered. "What did I tell you? Vampires are so predictable."

**/**

"Slayer...I kill you...your not so tough...I could just..." Spike bolted up right to find himself behind a glass window with white walls surrounding him. He saw Lilith waking up a bit too early. They currently had a metal pipe shoved up her ear.

"LILITH! WAKE UP, GIRL!" He yelled when he got zapped and fell unconscious again. Lilith groaned. "Spike...British ass...wanker..." Lilith groaned and rolled over to find herself face-to-face with Spike. She screamed in surprise. "Damn it, you wanker!" She growled, whacking him over the head. "Ow! Jeez, british bitch, take a pill!" Spike growled.

Lilith stood up and glanced around. "Hm..." Spike tried to get out but was zapped back. Lilith grinned. "Listen up, stud." She grinned.

She was passed out. At least that's what they thought. They laid her on a tabled and were about to cut into her brain when her hands shot up onto both of their throats. He nails dug right in and broke their necks. She grabbed their cards and let her sire out before making a run for the doors. She shoved her sire in first before rolling under the closing metal door.

She jumped to her feet and ran ahead, making sure her sire was following her.

"Ok uh..." Lilith groaned in annoyance. "New plan. We split up." She said and pushed him towards a free exit in the process getting cornered. "Lilith!" Spike yelled as he got up and tried to get to her but the door had already started to close. "Make sure you get out. Or I'll never forgive you." Spike told her before he headed into the next room.

She grinned. "Right back at ya pretty boy." She said with a grin and within a couple of minutes she had snapped all of their necks. She glanced around frantically and then up and smirked as she saw the vent. She jumped up an yanked teh vent cover off and climbed through. "Ugh. This is so bad for my hair." She groaned as she climbed through the vent. "Screw this." She said and used all her strength with strength she didn't know she had and pushed through teh roof of the vent and fell face first in the grass. "Ugh. Last time I even consider taking a vent." She muttered.

"Ahem." She looked up. "Oh hey Spike. What'cha doing?" She asked with a goofy grin.

"Waiting for you. Seriously, for a 'british bitch' you sure do like to take you time." He said and helped her up. She straightened out her coat and cleared her throat. "Ok. Now I just want to eat someone." She said and headed towards the college.

**/**

Lilith walked with Spike into the college. She noticed Willow sulking in her room and grinned at this.

She knocked on the door. "Come in." Willow called. Lilith grinned and Spike and her walked in. "Lilith! Spike!" Willow said in surprise as she stood up.

"What are you doing here? Do you need me to do a spell for you, Because I can do a spell." Willow said hurriedly. Spike started to pace with a smirk on his face. Lilith grinned.

Willow made a run for the door but Spike threw her back onto the bed. "Now I'm gonna kill you. No choice in that. But I can let you stay dead, or bring you back to be like me." He said morphing into his vampire face, now standing in front of her. "I'll leave you two kids alone." Lilith said as she walked out and down the hall looking for someone. She bumped into the werewolf. "Lilith." He blinked in surprise at her as she closed the door behind her.

She grinned at him. He charged at her and she simply dodged, making him slam into the door in the process. She grabbed him by the hair and threw him back on the bed. "Hm... Alright I guess you can have a choice. Vampire, or corpse. Dead or undead. The choice is yours." She said calmly.

He backed away from her, making her grin. She jumped over his band stuff and was now in front of him. She stroked his cheek gently and grabbed him by the head. She morphed into her vampire face and bit into him.

"AH!" She screamed in pain and surprise.

Oz blinked at her. "What happened?" He asked her. She glared at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" She snapped. He blinked a couple times at her. "Does this not happen to every vampire?" He asked. She shot him a look. "Not to me!" She growled. "Oh. Well...Uh maybe you could try-" He hit her over the head with his guitar.

The lights went out and a bunch of the commandos ran in. "Bloody hell." She said and ran down teh hall to Spike. She grabbed his wrist. "Come on pretty boy. We gotta go." She said and kicked the window so hard and fell out of place. She jumped out the window with Spike following. She ran a over to a sewer and jumped down into it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked her. "I don't know. I just don't know." She said as she leaned against a wall and slowly sunk to the floor.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Just got new i-pod touch and was adding songs. Anyways hope you liked it. Review!**


	14. Insanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer.**

_Previously on a new addition_

_"LILITH! WAKE UP GIRL!"_

_"Damn it you, wanker!"_

_"Right back at ya pretty boy."_

_"Come in."_

_"I can let you stay dead or bring you back to be like me."_

_"Vampire, or corpse. Dead or Undead. The choice is yours."_

_"AH!"_

_"Does this not happen to every vampire?"_

_"Not to me!"_

_"Come on pretty boy. We gotta go."_

_"What the bloody hell was that?"_

"This can't be happening! I'm only 126!" Spike complained. Lilith was pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe this." She growled. "I'm only 97. A lot younger than the sire. This cannot be happening. Not to me. I mean I understand this happening to Spike but me?" She ranted on and on.

"I'm still here you know." Spike muttered. Lilith kept pacing with hands rolled up into fists.

They walked around outside for a bit. It had been a couple of weeks since teh incident with Willow and Oz. Spike's lips were very chapped. Lilith had chapped lips and she had anorexia on her arms and hands. Her face was a lot paler than usual. They looked in through a window to see a nest of vampires eating dinner. Lilith opened and closed her mouth a bunch of times while Spike just licked his lips. She used some sort of hood to shield her as she noticed the sun come up. "Come on. L-Let's find the librarian." She muttered as she slowly headed to Giles' house.

Spike knocked on the door. Well banged on it would probably be a better use of the word. Giles opened the door wearily. "Help her!"Spike pleaded. Lilith tried to force her way in but was thrown back by the force field. She was now exposed to the sun and was starting to smoke.

Spike threw his blanket over her and hid under his leather coat. "What part of 'help her' don't you get?" Spike growled.

"The part where I help you." Bufy snapped as she came up beside Giles.

"Look. I don't care what you do to me. Just help her." Spike pleaded. Giles sighed.

"Fine. Spike, Lilith, I invite you in." Giles announced. Spike immediately picked her up and threw her into the house. He ran inside after her and helped her stand up.

"Well don't just stand there. Get a doctor or shaman. Come on nancy boy. Work your medicals." Spike glared at Giles.

"Ok um Buffy help Spike move her onto the couch." Giles said before grabbing a first aid kit. It wasn't long before Lilith found herself laying on a beige couch with Giles' face in front of her own.

"I have to take your coat off." Giles said hesitantly. Lilith groaned.

"I-It's fine. I'll do it." She said and sat up slowly pulling her coat off.

Spike chuckled. "Nobody touches the coat." He explained when he got confused looks from everyone in the room.

"Hm... this is bad." Giles said as he examined her arms. "We need to get her some blood. Now." Giles said. Xander, Willow, and Buffy backed away. Anya sighed and walked over to her. She knelt down beside her and puled her hair back. "Go ahead." She said with a sigh. Lilith opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before morphing into her vampire face. She shook her head.

"Sorry, love. The pain, is searing." Lilith muttered.

"What pain?" Giles asked with a tilt of his head. Anya stood up and headed into the kitchen, she grabbed a knife and came back in and sliced her hand open. She grabbed her arm to stop it from jerking away and made sure to cut the knife through her skin deeply.

"There's something wrong with us. We try to eat we get some sort of pain in our heads." Spike explained. Anya came back in and held her hand over Lilith's mouth. Lilith's mouth watered and she opened it slightly to clear it only to get the blood in her mouth. Her hand started to shake and then she morphed into her vampire face.

"She needs more than that." Giles mused to himself. Anya kneeled down in front of her and made it so that her neck was right in front of her face. Lilith couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned forward and sunk her teeth into her neck sucking in and in more and more. She realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." Lilith muttered under her breath.

**/**

"Gha! Bloody hell woman!" Spike snapped as he was tied to a chair. Lilith stood up and grabbed some chains examining them. Giles and buffy glanced at each other nervously. Lilith rolled her eyes and handed the chains to Buffy.

"Hook them up to a wall. I'll be able to get out of ropes too easily." She explained. Buffy nodded and grabbed some longer chains to hook to a wall and beckoned her other. Lilith made herself comfortable on the floor before grabbing the chains and hooked them closed. "Lock them." She ordered her. Buffy nodded and locked the chains close.

"Come on. I have useful information. _We _have useful information." Spike complained.

"Hey don't drag me into this." Lilith said resting her arms on her knees.

"Lilith, if you know anything you have to tell us." Giles said still reeling from her actually asking them to chain her up.

"His name was Graham Miller. I didn't know he was part of the initiative." She said with a sigh as she launched into the story about how she met him, how he got her, how she woke up in the initiative, and how she escaped. How she couldn't bite Oz. She apologized to Willow about the last part and then fell silent.

"I see. Well thank you for the information. What about you Spike?" Giles asked turning to her sire. Spike scoffed at him and kept his mouth shut.

"Hey librarian. Mind passing me my coat?" Lilith asked Giles. Giles nodded and picked it up and walked over to her handing it to her. She grinned and took it from her. She took a cigarette and lighter from the pocket and lit a smoke. "Thanks dude." Lilith said putting teh lighter and cigarettes back in the pocket.

"Giles do you think you can gag him." Buffy asked him.

"Why?" Spike whined.

"Because I am not going to listen to you whine, all the way through my dinner." Buffy snapped. Lilith giggled at this.

An arrow came out of nowhere and went right through the table. Lilith looked up at the same time as Buffy and Giles. Lilith groaned in annoyance, when suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and went right through her leather coat. She stared at the arrow and slowly stood up. She rushed forward but was pulled back by the chains. She growled and sat down concentrating as she stretched her leg forward for the key. She hooked it under her foot and brought it closer flicking it up into her hand.

She quickly unlocked the chains and immediately sprung forward, jumping up, through the window and grabbing the Indian by the hair. She smashed his head into the roof and grabbed an arrow from him driving it through his throat. He turned into blue goo.

She jumped down back into the house to see Giles and Buffy fighting, though Buffy was doing more of the fighting while Giles hid under a table and read.

There were arrows coming from all directions. Spike squeezed his eyes shut when an arrow headed straight for him then slowly opened his eyes to see Lilith standing beside him and holding the arrow a inch from his heart. Spike breathed out a sigh of relief. "Cutting it a little close weren't you, Lil?" Spike sighed as she took the arrow away from him.

"I wouldn't push me right now." She said a crazed look in her eye.

"Lilith?" Spike said growing very confused. "I gotta kill something." She growled and grabbed a indians knife right out of his hand and tossed it over her shoulder. She grabbed him and threw him against the wall. She used the arrow in her hand to stab him in the gut. He turned into a wolf. She stared coldly down at it and snapped it's head clean off of it's shoulders.

Spike blinked a couple times and then glanced at the bear taht was standing in the living room. "A bear! You made a bear!" Spike yelled.

"I didn't mean to." Buffy defended herself.

"Undo it! Undo it!" Spike ranted. Lilith grabbed the knife that she had thrown aside and stabbed the bear right through the heart with it.

Buffy blinked. "Slayer untie me." Spike said suddenly.

"Nice try that's not gonna wor-" Spike cut her off.

"NOW!" He growled. "I'm the only one who can stop her." He said seriously. Buffy nodded and quickly untied him. Lilith was holding her head with the crazed look still in her eyes. Spike ran over to her and embraced her. "Sh." He cooed.

"Insanity. Insanity. Insanity. Insanity." Lilith muttered over and over. Xander, Willow, and Anya stood at the door and watched the scene with baffled eyes. "Insanity. Insanity. Insanity." She growled her hand twitching as she dug her nails into her skull, making blood form on her head.

"Your not that anymore." Spike soothed. Lilith growled and pushed away from him. "It's fine." She muttered, her eyes still looking crazy. "Chain me up. Make ure the key is out of my reach this time." She ordered. Anya and Willow immediately obliged and took the key with them. She sat there and listened as Buffy had her dinner with Spike complaining about needing a Brandy.

Lilith sighed and put her head in her hand. "Here." Her head jerked up as she looked up at a smiling Giles as he handed her a glass with red liquid in it and also gave her some pie and other stuff.

She grinned at him. "Thank you."

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I wasn't feeling too well. I was kinda sick today so yeah hope you liked it review.**


	15. Rose garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer.**

_Previously on A new addition_

_"I'm only 97!"_

_"I don't care what you do to me. Just help her."_

_'Bloody hell woman!"_

_"Hook these chains to the walls. Lock them." _

_"Insanity. Insanity. Insanity. Insanity. Insanity. Insanity. Insanity."_

_"Thank you."_

Lilith remained chained to the wall while Giles and her sire went at it again. Anya and Xander walked in at a very bad time.

"All you care about is lots of orgasms." Anya said. Lilith looked at them with a 'please stop talking' look. At that moment Giles interrupted.

"I need you to take Spike for a few days." Giles said standing up.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?" Anya and Spike and Xander all ranted. Lilith grinned casually as she looked at her nails.

"I'm jot staying with him!" Spike snapped.

"I have a friend coming and I'd like us to be alone." Giles said.

"So why does Lilith get to stay here?" Spike asked pointing at her.

"Because she doesn't eat all of my cookies!" Giles growled. "Besides as a courtesy to her I will be asking Willow and Buffy if they would mind having her stay in their dorm." Giles said rubbing his temples.

"Then call them. I won't get in your way. More importantly I kinda wanna see Xander tie Sire boy to a chair." Lilith explained with a grin.

Xander grinned and looked at Giles for the key. "Come on let her watch." Xander tried. "She can once the sun is down." He said carefully.

Night soon fell and Lilith was being showed around the room before long. "You better chain me up again." She said.

"Um can't we don't have chains." Buffy said awkwardly.

She slept on the floor using her leather coat as a pillow. She woke up the next day to feeling weird. "_" She blinked as she couldn't talk. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

She jumped out the window hiding under her lether coat and headed straight for Xanders.

Spike was freaking out when she got there. She grabbed his shoulders and shook them. She slapped him across the face.

She grabbed a pen and paper. 'Wanker' She wrote on it and shoved it in his face and spun around, chaining herself up and waiting.

**/**

Night soon came and Lilith felt a rush go through her and shot a glance at Spike. "Bloody wanker." She said with a grin as she stood up and broke the chains swiftly.

* * *

"This shouldn't be taking so long." Lilith complained crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hang on. Let a fella get organized." Spike said waving a hand at her.

"You got your leather coat with the smokes right? You have nothing else!" She snapped and walked over to him and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him out into the night.

She found a nice crypt with a purple pattern around the top. Lilith smiled as she walked towards the door, surrounded by flowers. There were small purple ones mostly but as she walked around to the back of the crypt she found herself in a rose garden with a maze that led straight to a carousel that had a combination of red, white, and blue roses.

The blue roses became her favorite. They glistened and sparkled in the moonlight.

Spike noticed that she was going out every night. He decided to folow her. He found her in the carousel stroking a blue rose in her hand. "Lilith?" He was shocked. She spun around and sighed.

"Here I thought I'd actually have some place to myself." She said with a sigh.

"Sorry I-I'll leave. Just didn't expect you to-" He started.

"To what? Like flowers? Jeez Spike shows how well you know me." She grinned. "I'll be back before dawn." She told him as she smiled at her flowers fondly. It had been raining all day and water dropped off of them making them sparkle even brighter. She picked a plain white rose from the hedges on the way back.

She headed down the hole under the grave that was in the crypt and went into the room she had chosen. It had her black mac on a desk with a regular queen sized bed with a black sheet, pillow cases and quilt. She turned on the mac and quickly took her leather coat out of a draw. She smiled as she took the white rose in her hand and sniffed it and held it gently in her hand. She put it in a vase of water.

"What do I spy with my little eye?" She heard Spike ask. She glanced out and saw a demon. Though the eyes...

"Spike wait!" She snapped.

"What?" Spike whined.

"It's Giles." She said simply. "Look at the eyes. No rage. Plus how many demons do you know with a blanket?" She grinned and headed back inside.

She spent the rest of the night in the Carousel taking care of the blue roses. She explored the maze some more and found that it led to something. "William Pratt." She read the tombstone. "1854-1880." She read aloud.

She moved on to the next grave. "Liam Angelus. 1727-1753" She said. She blinked a couple of times. "Liam. William...Angelus. Pratt... Angelus." She growled. "Spike." She muttered in surprise.

She turned around and headed back through her garden with until she reached the carousel. She picked a beautiful red rose, a white rose, a blue rose and a black one. She headed back to the graves. All in a row. She placed the red one on Angels grave. The blue on Spike's. The white on Darla's. And the black on Dru's. "Love?" Spike asked as he came into and stopped when he saw the grave's.

"I figured I would pay my respects. To you. And Dru. And Darla. And even Angelus. Who Angelus used to be." She said quietly before turning around and heading off back to the carousel.

"Let's go." She said solemnly as she headed back into the crypt.

Spike grinned. "Truly remarkable."


	16. Dawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Previously on A New Addition._

_"All you care about is lots of orgasms."_

_"William Pratt. 1854-1880."_

_"Liam Angelus. 1727-1783"_

_"Just wanted to pay my respects."_

_"Truly remarkable."_

Lilith sighed as she tended to her roses. "Lilith the roses thorn." A voice said from behind her. She spun around to come face to face with Adam.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" She snapped. Adam merely picked on of her white roses from the hedges.

"It is true. Each beauty is fleeting in your opinion. He crushed the flower in his hand. She glared at him and kicked him in teh face sending him staggering back.

"Leave." She growled.

"Alright. Just tell Spike I'm expecting him." He said and left. She crumpled to the floor and picked up a petal. "Forgive me, sweet goddess." She whispered her prayer before standing up and heading away.

**/**

She had been there when Buffy had killed adam. She had helped. She had later just been in her carousel thinking when she felt a rush go through. She started to remember certain things. Meeting Dawn Summers for the first time. Being annoyed by the brat but growing fond of her. Saving her. Having the brat call her, her aunt. She had saved her and liked to call her little buffy. But usually she just calls her Dawn or D. She felt all the memories go through her and felt her blood boil.

_"You have so much blood. You won't mind if I borrow some."_ A voice echoed in her head. She felt something in =side her being yanked out of her. She felt suddenly very close to the young Summers. But something was off. She remembered when she had kidnapped willow Dawn was the one to punch her. Her small 10-year-old hand gripped into a fist.

"What is going on?" She wondered to herself as she stood up and inspected the roses. She shrugged off the bad feeling.

"You said you'd take me shopping." Dawn said from behind her with her hands on her hips.

"Ah ah ah. Patience is a virtue." She said. "Without patience we wouldn't see the beauty of each passing day." She said with a grin at her as she handed her a blue rose. "Take this. Careful of the thorns though." She said with a grin as she lead her through the maze and into the car.

_'It's probably nothing. I'm worrying myself for nothing'_ She thought to herself as she drove to the mall with only one thought on her mind.

_'Dawn'_

* * *

**I am really sorry about it being so short the next chapter will be longer I just wanted to wrap up season 4. Next chapter should be up by Thursday. Review.**


	17. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **BTVS**

_Italics= (Lilith's)Memories_

**Bold= (Spike's) Memories.**

_Previously on A New Addition:_

_"Lilith the roses thorn."_

_"You have so much blood. You won't mind if I borrow some."_

_"You said you'd take me shopping."_

_"Patience is a virtue."_

_'Dawn.'_

Lilith grinned at Buffy as she watched her fighting a regular old vampire. "Need a hand?" She called.

"If you want." She said punching him towards Lilith who kicked him in the face.

Buffy grabbed him by the hair and threw him across the graveyard. Lilith grinned and threw a delicate blue rose at his face. It landed thorn first on his left eye. The eye blew straight out of it's socket and Lilith picked up the rose on the floor with blood on the stem. "Pain by beauty." She giggled with a tilt of her head.

"Did you smell this bad when you were alive?" Lilith giggled at Buffy's comment and froze when the scent of blood hit her. She spun around to see Buffy on the floor with her own stake in her gut and the smelly vampire advancing on her. She growled and flung herself at him. She pulled a stake out of the sheathe attached to her leg and staked him, while still on his back.

"Oof." She groaned as she fell face first in the dirt. She ran over to Buffy and examined it. "Don't take the stake out, ok?" Buffy nodded weakly in response. Lilith teared a piece of her dress and pulled the stake out of her, quickly tying the white cloth around her gut to stop the bleeding momentarily.

She propped the slayer up on her back and made sure she was hanging on. "Hang on, love." She whispered and used her vampire speed to run through the cemetery and jump onto roofs. Buffy's house was too far away so she settled with going to her place. She layed her down on a bench at the carousel and unwrapped the cloth, taking out a bottle of disinfectant and gauze and after disinfecting it and stitching it up she wrapped it in the gauze.

She carried her into the mausoleum and laid her on her bed before heading back into her garden.

It wasn't long before Buffy came out into the garden to see Lilith in the carousel and stroking the petals of a blue rose. Buffy punched lilith in the face sending her on her back. "I have to get home." She cursed.

Later that night she got an unexpected visit from Xander. He actually managed to punch her in the face and pin her against the hedges. "Slayers. You killed 3 of them." He growled, clearly pissed.

"I did." She said getting curious now.

"You're going to show me how." He snapped.

She blinked at him and flipped him on his back. She gripped her head in pain and sighed in annoyance. She picked a blue rose from a vine and traced her fingers over the petals.

"It's not about the moves, love." She said with a grin.

**London 1903**

_Lilith winced as her face was forced onto the ground._

_"Go. You stupid bitch. Go be worthless somewhere else." Lilith quickly stood up and hurried up to her room. It was 10:00 PM. 'Alright that's it I'm getting out of here.' She thought to herself._

_She changed out of her blood soaked clothes and changed into a nice beautiful white dress with one of those pink corset things that tie around the well corset. She pulled her hair down and got ready at the window. She opened her window quickly and jumped out sliding down the roof and falling heavily on her side. "Ha ha. That was defiantly interesting." She muttered and jumped over the fence, her long, black hair that came down to the middle of her back swishing back and forth as she ran._

_Lilith was currently sitting in the grass in her favorite meadow by a forest._

_"Run and catch. Run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." A woman's voice sang._

_She heard a man chuckle. "As fun as this has been I gotta ditch." She said and took off._

_"I love it when they run." Spike said before taking off after her, Drusilla following him._

_Lilith jumped a fence and dodged a tree. She ran down a dark alley to find it a dead end. "Shit." She muttered and turned around to find a tall guy with bleach blonde wearing black jeans, shoes and shirt and a leather coat also black. Beside him was tall girl who was a bit shorter than him with dark brown hair and wearing a red and black dress with red high heels._

_Lilith considered her options and did something she always did. Screamed. She was usually pretty shy except for tonight. She had made the mistake of being a bitch again. They both had bumps all over thei faces and yellow eyes with...oh my GOODNESS. Fangs. The guy lunged forward and pinned the girl against the wall. He sunk his fangs into her._

_"Hey is everything alright?" A old man asked. Drusilla giggled and snapped his neck, sinking her teeth into him straight after._

_Lilith felt herself slowly becoming dizzy and pulled out a knife, slicing it sloppily forward getting the shoulder. Spike grinned and once it was time forced her to drink his blood._

"So you leveled up on the food chain?" Xander asked with a tilt of his head.

* * *

**London, 1880  
**

**"Stop. The lock. Never as beautiful. As such radiance of she, Cecile." William muttered to himself. **

**"Oh William. Spare us a moment of your time. What do you think of this rash of disappearances?" Some British guy asked.**

**"I prefer not to think of such dark ugly business at all. That's what the police are for. I prefer to focus my energy on creating things of beauty." William said gesturing to the paper in his hand.**

**"Well then. Rescue us from a dreary topic." One woman said sarcastically.**

**"My heart expands. It's growing a bulge in it. Inspired by your beauty effulgent." William looked humiliated as he sat down with Cecile.**

**"It's just scribbling. Their only words. I know I'm a bad poet. But I'm a good man. I just ask that you try to see me." He said hesitantly.**

**"I do see you. That's the problem." Cecile said standing up. "You're nothing to me. William. You're beneath me."**

**William ran off into the streets and bumped into a man. "Bloody, watch where your going." He ran into a barn and ripped up his poems.**

**"I wonder, what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears?" Drusilla asked seeming to come out of nowhere.**

**"Nothing. I just wish to be alone." He said glancing at her.**

**"Oh, I see you. I man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory. That burning baby fish swimming all around your head." She said rubbing her belly and gesturing at his head.**

**"That's quite close enough. I've heard about London pick-pockets. Won't be getting my purse I tell you."**

**Drusilla kneeled down to his height. "Don't need a purse. Your wealth lies here." She placing a hand on his chest. "And hear." She running a hand through his head. "In the spirit and imagination." She purred.**

**She bowed her head and when she looked at him again she had morphed in her vampire face. She bit into his neck. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Owwwwwwwwww. Ow. Ow." Spike yelled.**

* * *

"So you leveled up on the food chain. What next?" Buffy asked. "Don't make it sound like Something you flip past on the discovery channel." Spike chastised.

* * *

She grinned. "I had to get meself a gang first. At least that's what Spike called it." She said.

**Yorkshire**** 1903**

_"Maybe it due to me being so old but remind me. Why don't we kill you?" Angelus growled to Lilith as he pinned against the wall. She giggled like a maniac and kicked him in the balls. _

_"Honestly, gramps, you really gotta loosen up." She said with a grin._

_He glared at her. "Show a bit of respect, girl." He growled. She giggled._

_"Aw are you going to scold me?" She giggled and suddenly appeared behind Dru and Darla, resting one arm on each of their shoulders._

_"We barely got out of london alive because of you. Every we go it's the same old story." Darla said with a irritated sigh. "And now-"_

_"You have me and my women hiding in the luxury of a mine shaft. All because, Lilith the roses thorn likes the attention." Angelus growled. Spike chuckled and came over to stand at Angelus' side. _

_"Sounds familiar don't it?" He grinned. Dru giggled. _

_"Yes. Obviously your 'daughter' takes after you, William." Angelus frowned._

_"This is not the reputation we need." He commented._

_"Oh I apologize your greatness. Did I ruin our great name? We're vampires. Creatures of the night." She grinned. _

_"All the more reason to us a little finesse." Angelus commented. _

_"Bollocks. I'll take a good fight anyday." She grinned._

_"And every time you do, we become the hunted." Angelus growled storming over to her and getting up in her face. _

_"I think our pets are going to fight." Darla sang. _

_"The king of clubs expects a picnic. But this is not his birthday." Drusilla giggled._

_"Yeah. Out of the two of them it's an easy win for my Lilith." Spike commented with a grin._

_Lilith grinned at him. "Do you know what I prefer to being hunted? Getting caught." Lilith giggled at the pansy in front of her. _

_"Oh that's brilliant strategy really pure cunning." He said playing with her hair. __She laughed at his face._

_" Sod off." She growled at him. "Come on, gramps. Let's have a nice clean brawl." She giggled at him and punched him in the face. He tripped her and lipped her across into the other room. She groaned and rolled out of the way of a stake and kicked him in the balls before jumping on her feet and spinning around, kicking him aside which only made him stagger a few feet._

_He threw her against the wall and held a stake to her heart. "Now you're getting it." She crowed. _

_"If I can't teach you maybe a angry crowd will. That. Heh. Or the slayer." He said walking away from her. She stood up. "What's a slayer?" She asked with a tilt of her head._

"After that I became obsessed. To most people a slayer is the nightmare of bone chilling whispering in the night. But for me. No I didn't run. Hell I looked for her. The first one I killed. I killed her in Russia."

**Moscow 1905 Russian** **Revolution**

_Fire was everywhere as Russian and Revolutionaries fought against each other._

_Lilith giggled as she ducked a metal pole being swung at her head. "Come on, Love. Give me a little something to remember you by." She grinned and kicked the pole out of her hand. She punched her continually until the slayer fell unconscious. She grinned as she brought her back to the sewers and tied her up. She grabbed the metal pole and hit it hard against her leg shattering the bone._

_"Funny. How something so fragile could shatter so easily." She said casually. She walked over to her and grinned. "Heh. I wonder how beautiful your skin will be when I rip it apart." She grinned sadistically as she took a knife and sliced the skin slowly off of her arms. Her screams were music to her ears._

_She giggled like a maniac and ripped her fingers slowly out of their place. She purred at her. "You have such beautiful eyes." She cooed looking into the green eyes. "I think I'd like to hold them in my hand." She said and giggled some more as she wiggled her fingers into her eyeball socket and yanked her eyes out violently._

_ "Well, well, well looks like you're having fun without us. And with a slayer no less." Angelus said from behind her. She giggled._

_"These eyes are so pretty. Her begging is annoying me." Lilith said thoughtfully as she forced her mouth open and pulled at her tongue. "You'll have now use for this." She said with another giggle and sliced the tongue out. "So much blood. It all makes such beautiful poetry." She purred._

_"Oh Lilith. Look at the wonderful mess you've made." Dru purred. _

_Spike glanced at the slayer with a grin. "Wow Lil, you sure are big on the torture." He smirked at her._

_She grinned and ripped her hand off. She continued the torture for hours before sucking her dry._

Xander blinked at her. "You tortured her...?" He gasped.

Lilith sighed. "Yes." She said with a another flower in her hand.

"How'd you kill the second one?" He asked.

She sighed. "It was in 1932. The Japanese invasion of Manchoria. That was a real fun gig."

**Tokyo**** 1932 Japanese invasion of Manchoria**

_"Come on love." She was being cocky and was suddenly with a gut being used as a katana sheath._

_She grinned and took it out of her gut and twirled it around her fingers. She dodged a kick and lunged forward sword meeting sword as she fought against her. She had black hair up in a braid and was wearing a japanese dress of sorts. She grinned and lunged again and again. _

_She cut off both of her hands and grinned. She stabbed her in the cut and gouged out her right eye._

_She sliced open her shoulder blade and stabbed her in the throat. _

_Without pulling the katana out of her throat she sunk her teeth into the neck, making it her chalice._

_She grinned as she wiped the blood from her mouth._

Xander was staring at her. "You wanted to know." She reminded him.

"What about the 3rd one?" He asked coming closer to her. She grinned.

"Iris? Now that was fun. She was the hardest to kill."

**London 1982 **

_Lilith dodged many gun fire shots. She rolled out of the way and was surprised when there was a stake and inch away from he heart. She quickly ripped it out and rolled behind a tree._

_She ducked out of the way and rolled behind a brick wall._

_She was breathing heavily and glanced above her just in time to throw the british bitch off of her._

_"I know it's probably none of my business but I just have to ask." Iris said punching her in the face._

_"Did you bleed this easily when you were alive?" She laughed as she rolled out of the way. _

_"Bloody hell. You're a wanker if you think I'll let you live after that!" Lilith snapped and jumped onto her back._

_Iris rolled sideways, shaking Lilith off in the process. Lilith rolled aside just in time to avoid the stake. Iris tried to pull the stake out of the ground but Lilith grinned and pushed her onto the ground. Lilith went to bite her only to get kicked so hard it sent her flying at crashing into a tombstone._

_She groaned and jumped onto her feet. She punched the slayer only to have it blocked. She growled in frustration and punched her a few times in the face before getting tripped._

_She moaned in annoyance and rolled on her back and shoulder before doing a back flip and landing on top of a tombstone. _

_She jumped to the other side behind the slayer and frowned when Iris spun around following her every move._

_Lilith got kicked in the head sending her kneeling on the floor. She growled and tripped her. She lunged forward and bit into her neck. _

_Iris pushed her off and and placed her foot firmly on her head. She raised the stake ready to stake her when lightning shot in the sky distracting her for a second. One second too long._

_Lilith grabbed her foot and threw her a few feet away. She stood on her stomach and then sat there, her fingers wrapped around her throat._

_She punched her continually in the face before finally grabbing her neck and snapping it._

_She bit into her neck and savored the taste. _

_She stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Be seeing you." She grinned and headed off to find her sire._

"That's the secret, right. It's not the punches you throw or the kicks you land. Not how you torture them or what you do to them. It's something you could never understand, Xand. Every slayer. Every single one. Has a death wish." She said thoughtfully.

Xander was dumbfounded. He blinked t her before turning around and walking back to Buffy's house.

"Should've known he wouldn't be able to handle it." She commented.

She turned around and inspected the rose and sighed.

She headed back to her room and was thinking. 'Why do I keep thinking about those slayers? Satsugai Sha. Aquilina Shagi. Iris Smith.' She thought as the names echoed around her head.

"Hm...Interesting." She muttered to herself before heading out.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter. Review.**


	18. Drusilla

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer**

_Previously on A new addition_

_"Stop. The lock. Never as beautiful. As such radiance of she, Cecile."_

_"Maybe it's due to me being so old but remind me, why don't we kill you?"_

_"Yes obviously your 'daughter' takes after you William."_

_"Oh I apologize, your greatness. Did I ruin our great name. We're vampires. Creatures of the night."_

_"And everytime you do we become the hunted." _

_"Sod off. Come on gramps, let's have a nice clean brawl."_

_"What's a slayer?"_

_"Well well, looks like you've been having fun without us. And with a slayer no doubt."_

_"Oh Lilith look at the wonderful mess you've made."_

_"You tortured her?"_

_"Come on Love."_

_"You wanted to know."_

_"What about the third one?"_

_"I know it's none of my business but I just have to ask, did you bleed this easily when you were alive?"_

_"Be seeing you."_

_"Should've known he wouldn't be able to handle it."_

_"Hm. Interesting."_

Lilith sighed uneasily as she sat on the couch babysitting Dawn aka. The key.

She was confused about the whole thing but mainly about what Buffy told her.

_"You and me Lilith. We have to protect Dawn from Glory. I know it's a lot to take in but your blood is the key to protecting the key."_

'What the hell does that mean?' She was jerked out of her thoughts when dawn poked her face. "I want to go out." She demanded. She sighed in annoyance.

That night Lilith had actually fallen asleep on the couch when her vampire hearing heard Buffy's door open. She walked upstairs silently, melting into the shadows. "Riley?" She heard buffy question as she looked up.

"It's me." She heard her sires voice sounding troubled in a way.

Lilith walked into the room. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Lilith asked at the same time as Buffy said

"Every time you come in here you risk all your parts, you know that?" Lilith chuckled and walked over to the side of the bed eyeing her sire suspiciously.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a good reason. And since when did my creation become all buddy buddy with you anyways? As usual, I'm here to help you and I- Are you naked under there?" He said breaking off from what he was saying. Lilith suddenly appeared behind him and whacked him over the head so hard that he fell face first on the floor. She pinned his head to the floor.

"Pervert." She growled menacingly in his ear before letting him up.

"Get out." Buffy said with a resigned sigh.

"No I'm serious. Not about the naked part I mean-" He was cut off by Buffy again.

"Get out or I will drop you out head first." She threatened.

Lilith laughed and glanced curiously at her sire when he said that he had to show them something.

Buffy looked at him obviously expecting him to turn around. "Oh please! Like I give a bloody damn.": He said rolling his eyes as he turned around.

They ended up at a vampire nest and Lilith was starting to realize where they were going. She pinned Spike to the fence after giving him a good punch to the face.

"I know what you're doing. You love her. Don't try to deny it." She accused.

"Yeah so what?" Spike asked with a tilt of his head. She glared at him hard and scoffed.

"If your stupid ass lovey-dovey crap gets in the way of my unlife I will stake you myself." She growled before storming off.

He blinked before shrugging it off and leading them into it and up the stairs. They walked into a room where Riley was sitting on a couch with at least 5 female vampires drinking his blood from his arms and shoulders.

Buffy gasped snapping him out of it. Lilith backed out of the way and turned towards the window and jumped out of it, running through the streets until she got to her rose garden. She breathed deeply trying to calm down.

She held a blue rose in her hand but for the first time ever it didn't calm her down. She ended up in tears with a destroyed rose in her hand, it petals scattered all over her hand.

She sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration.

She watched the whole scene play out. Riley tell her he's leaving unless she gives him a reason to stay. She watched Xander talk her into going after him. And she watched him leave. She turned around and headed away.

It had been a few nights and it was after the whole troll incident. Lilith was at the meeting. And was surprised to hear they were coming here.

Then began the questions. "So you spell it L-i-l-i-t-h?" One questioned. "Yes." Lilith said casually from her carousel as she examined a blue rose.

"So how long have you known the slayer?" Watcher number 1 asked.

"3 years." She stated with a casual nod.

"Hm. And you help her?" He asked.

"Only when I have nothing better to do. I mean she doesn't have to have my help I just decide to patrol with her when it would benefit me." She answered with a shrug.

"Lilith Omirou? The same Lilith Omirou who was turned into a vampire in 1903 and who killed 3 slayers in the past?" He questioned.

"Yeah what's it to ya? Did ya actually do your homework? There's a surprise." She said with a grin.

"I wrote my thesis on you." He said suddenly growing fluttery.

"Well, isn't that just fine and dandy."

"This rose garden doesn't exactly fit you does it?" He questioned, shaking himself out of the trance. She immediately jerked up and glared at him.

He smiled slightly and continued. "You have killed 3 slayers in the past. Why haven't you killed Buffy before?" He asked.

"The opportunity has not yet presented itself to me." She said.

"Really?" He said.

"I figure the longer she's around, the more fun I have. And it is quite amusing to see her kick my sires ass." She grinned.

"Alright I think we're done." He said.

"Good. Now get out." She said standing up and turning towards a passage, walking down it.

She headed back to Buffy's house to give her some sort of support when she saw Glory sitting there giving her a pep talk. "Hey! Girl! Come here a sec." Lilith growled under her breath and covered Dawn's mouth and spun around and pushed her towards the stairs. "You really shouldn't have done that." Glory said when Lilith came to stand beside Buffy.

"Says who? Queen of the damned?" She mocked with a grin as she kicked the weapon out of her hand and grinned as it landed back in the fireplace holder.

"Hm. Impressive." Glory said with a grin. Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like I give a bloody damn what you think?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

"Hm. I smell vampire." She said. Lilith scoffed and placed her hand on her mouth, gasping dramatically.

"She can smell! And put words together. Bravo bitch." She giggled.

Glory glared at her and went to punch her but she ducked. "You're gonna have to do a whole lot better than that." She said with a grin.

Lilith threw a blue rose at her and Glory caught it and exmined it. "We'll talk later." Lilith said to Buffy. Buffy merely nodded. "Be seeing you." Lilith said before jumping out a window and was at the magic box in less than a minute. She jumped up to the railing and did a handstand on the railing to get on the other side before sitting in between Tara and Anya.

"Lilith." Lilith turned around to see Buffy standing there. "I need you to take Dawn and my mother out of here. Back to your place." She said.

Lilith got up and walked over to her. "You're the only one strong enough to protect them." Buffy whispered.

"Alright but fill me in later all right? She said with a grin.

"Alright Kiddo, hop on." Lilith said and placed Dawn on her back before using her vampire speed to run to Buffy's house. "Ok Joyce, hop in." She said with a grin.

"Alright." She said and got in the front with Dawn in the back. Lilith grinned and they were at her hous in a matter of seconds.

"Spike yell if Glory attacks." Lilith said and headed out to her rose garden.

It had been several days/nights since Joyce and Dawn had left.

Lilith had been feeling off for a few days (nights) now. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. First it felt like she was sucking someone's blood. Then like she'd cut herself. Then like someone was sucking her blood. Then excited, like she was going to be a mother. Then it felt like her skin was burning off. It was too weird.

She headed to the bronze to clear her head and noticed Spike talking to Buffy. She came into ear shot just as Buffy said. "Over here, talking to me, like we're some sort of talking buddy's." Lilith laughed and wrapped her arms around Buffy neck, resting her chin on her head. Buffy scowled. "Hello Lilith." She said with an irritated sigh.

Spike started to come up with a mesely excuse when he stormed off after an insult from Xander. "Hey Lilith." Anya said.

"Hey, Lilith." Tara and Willow said.

"Hey Lilith. May I call you, Lil?" Xander asked.

"No." Lilith said blankly.

"Lili?"

"No."

"Hot undead?"

"An extreme see you later." Lilith let go of Buffy and headed over to the bar. "And for future reference. It's Lilith to you Xand. Got it?"

He gulped. "Got it." He said stonily.

"Wait, Lilith don't go." Willow said.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah. Please s-s-s-s-stay." Tara added.

"Yeah Lil." Anya said.

Lilith grinned. "Alright." She said and pulled up a chair, lighting a cigarette and smirked at a gaping Xander.

"Why didn't you threaten An?" He complained.

"Because she's cool. You're not."

He pouted and ran after Spike who had stolen his money. Lilith sighed and stood up. "I gotta pick someone up." She said with a grin and headed off towards the train station. She heard screams coming from the train then realized she was right and headed towards her and Spike's place.

She heard a rustling in the branches and spun around quickly.

"Hello, Lil." Lilith blinked in surprise as she saw Drusilla standing there holding a blue rose. "Look who's here to make everything right again." She said running the flower over her face.

Lilith sat on the bench in the carousel and listened. "So Darla was mojoed back from the dead. You vamped her. And now the two of you are working together to turn Angel back to his bad self? Sounds like fun." Lilith lied. Sure Angelus had been alright to get along with but after what had happened last time Lilith wasn't exactly frilled to have that prat back.

Lilith held a blue rose in her hand and crushed it. "So why come to me?" She asked.

"I can tell my little Lili. Something is bothering you. Tell me child." Dru persisted.

"He loves her." Lilith growled.

"Little tin shoulders put little nic nacs in your brain."

"Yeah I'll live though." She said though she sounded rather unhappy.

"Can't hunt. Can't hurt. Can't kill." Lilith groaned in annoyance and stood up.

"So you've heard? Bloody hell, Dru! I'm supposed to be a vampire. Creature of the night. I'm supposed to be Lilith! Lilith the roses thorn! I'm the big bad! And what do I drink! Fucking pig's blood!" She yelled kicking over the bench.

"I don't believe in science. All those bits and molecules nobody's ever seen. I believe in heart and eyes only." She said.

Lilith glanced over at her. "And do you know what mine is singing out right now?" She asked, making Lilith tilt her head to the side in confusion. "You're a killer." She whispered.

"Born to slash. And bash. And" She traced Lilith's nails over her chest making it bleed. "Bleed. Like beautiful poetry." She said breathing slightly heavier than before.

"No little Tinker toy could ever stop you from flowing." She added Lilith blinked as she saw the blood.

"Yeah." She agreed running her tongue over her teeth. "But, Love you don't understand, the pain, it's searing." She said.

"All in your head. I see it. Little bits of plastic sending out nasty blue shocks. They tell you that you aren't a bad dog but you are." She said growling for emphasis.

Lilith grinned and glanced down the hedges to Spike. "Let's go get our boy." She grinned and interlocked her fingers with Dru's.

"He's out. I see it. He's confessing to the slayer." She informed her.

"Then let's go have fun and pick him up on the way."

*At the bronze*

Lilith and Spike and Drusilla walked up some stairs, Spike was in the middle with both arms around the two of them.

There was a couple with a baby. Lilith grinned as Dru and Spike had the parents. Lilith grabbed the kid and bit into it after 5 minutes of hesitation.

They ended up back at the crypt and Lilith went straight to her rose garden and wasn't surprised to go back inside and see Spike talking to Buffy. "The only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious." Lilith laughed and fell back when Spike punched her in the face.

"What the bleeding hell is wrong with you bloody woman! What the hell does it take? Why did you bitches torture me?" Spike yelled.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Lilith groaned as she sat up.

Then Harmony turned up. "That's right little girl, teach our naughty boy a lesson." Drusilla said. Lilith ran over to her grandsire and untied her and then untied Buffy.

They fought, Lilith finally got to beat on Harmony.

She laughed like a crazy person. "Such pretty blood." She grinned as she kept fighting her until Harmony ran off.

Spike turned to Lilith. "At least you stayed by me." He said with a smiled.

Lilith sighed and punched him in the face right into Buffy who punched him across the room. Lilith headed out. She just kept walking. And walking. And walking. Until she came across a big mansion and heard Glory inside. She sighed and headed away from it and towards a motorcycle company. She gave the guy the money before heading away on her new black motorcycle and home to her rose garden...


	19. Authors note

**Ok guys heres the thing. I have tons of inspiration for this story. Too much. I have finals coming up so I have to study. I will be able to update by next week but some school people are coming this Thursday. So I need to get work done by Thursday that will express the whole years worth. Sorry!**

**I really must apologize for this. **

**I hope when I come back I still have my readers and reviewers.**

**Thanks again.**

**~Goddess of Darkness**


	20. She was gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer. **

_Previously on A New Addition_

_"Oh please! Like I give a bloody damn."_

_"May I call you Lil?"_

_"No."_

_"Lili?"_

_"No."_

_"Hot undead?"_

_"And after that an extreme see you later."_

_"Yeah Lil."_

_"Why didn't you threaten An?"_

_"She's cool. You're not."_

_"I love you."_

_"The only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious."_

_"What the bleeding hell is wrong with you bloody woman? What the hell does it take? Why do you bitches torture me?" _

_"That's right little girl, teach our naughty boy a lesson."_

_"Such pretty blood."_

_"At least you stayed by me."_

"I told you this wasn't over." Glory growled at them. Lilith blinked and stood up quickly going out of direct sunlight. She glanced at her hands.

"Such pure green energy." Tara cooed.

"Buffy, get Dawn and everyone out of here." Lilith snapped.

"What are you going to do?" Anya asked.

"What I do best. Something stupid." Lilith jumped into the sunlight and tackled Glory away from them. "She felt her hands start to smoke. "Tell Spike not to do anything stupid." She called over her shoulder as she tried to withstand the pain and pushed Glory in front of a bus and watched as the bus hit her.

Lilith grinned. "I always knew I'd go out kicking." She whispered and gasped in surprise as she was tackled and dragged into a bus. "Wha-?"

"Lilith you idiot!" Willow snapped with a glare. Lilith groaned as she sat up.

"What's going on?" Lilith asked.

"Well you know. Sun is shining. Birds are singing. We're fleeing. Oh and you almost got dusted." Spike snapped from his spot at the driver's seat. Lilith sighed and rubbed her temples before throwing Spike in the back and slamming her foot down on the accelerate lever.

"Uh Lilith you almost died." Willow pointed out.

Lilith rolled her eyes and jumped and rolled out of the way of a flaming arrow. "Oh bloody hell." She growled. "Hold on kiddies. Mother's taking things up a notch." She grinned and in less than a minute grabbed the wires and untied them and switched them around. She floored it and the RV went speeding faster than before. A lot faster than before.

She gave Giles a look and he nodded and took over driving while she, grabbed a arrow a second before it would have collided with Dawn's face. She ducked just in time to avoid a blade colliding with her head and growled in anger as she grabbed the blade and pulled it down satisfied with the pain filled grunt that came afterwards as she jerked it upwards, making it collide with his face before holding it there.

She gasped in surprise when she felt the sword slip from her grasp downward and tear at her chest. She grabbed the sword again despite the pain in her hand and chest and let go after Buffy kicked the soldier away.

Lilith spun around when she heard Giles' gasp of pain. She ran over to him to find a arrow deeply in bedded in his gut. She made soothing noises and quickly ripped teh cloth of her shirt, so much so that instead of reaching down to her hips it was a couple inches above her belly button.

She quickly applied pressure to the wound and taped it there, rolling out of the way of another arrow and gasped in surprise when the bus rolled over and the soldiers cleared. Everyone got out relatively safely but they were going at a slow pace.

They soon found shelter so that they could tend the the injuries. Giles' had his arrow wound to be seen to, Spike's hand was bleeding and Buffy had the beginnings of a bruise on her face. Lilith on the over hand had scratches on her face, hands, and arms, the gash in her chest, and the burns on her hands and feet from where she had gone into the sunlight. Her white shirt was ripped by the chest as well as near the bottom.

Lilith growled in frustration as she picked up Giles and carefully laid him on a container of some sorts. "Wil." Lilith glanced at her.

"I'm on it." Willow said as she started to tend to the ex-watcher.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lilith heard Buffy ask dawn.

"Yeah I'm fine but Spike and Lilith, their hurt." Dawn voice was full of worry and Lilith shooed Buffy away when she turned to her.

"You've got bigger things to worry about, B." Lilith said and turned to the door, to stand watch.

A flaming arrow went past them a couple of hours later as the sun started to set. Lilith sighed in annoyance and jumped outside grateful that teh sun was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed one of their swords and drove it through it's owners heart.

"Willow!" Lilith yelled as she knocked another one back.

"I'm working on it." Willow yelled back. Lilith dug her nail in ones eyes before throwing him away before running back into the building.

A bunch of them broke through and Spike punched one only to scream in pain and grab his head. Lilith rubbed her head before charging and at another and tackling him though she felt the searing pain she put up with it for the moment.

She pulled one towards her and slammed her head against his head before holding onto his throat until he lost unconsciousness.

"The key." She heard someone say and spun around to see Buffy handling him just fine. She grinned as she felt the force field get put up and relaxed her shoulders.

"Thanks Will." She said with a grin. "How long will it hold?" She asked suddenly.

"Half a day maybe." Willow left Giles' side and went over to the window. ""Or until Heckle and Jeckle punch a hole through it." She added. Lilith took out her phone and flipped it open.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked her accusingly.

"Look, watcher boy aint gonna survive the night if he don't get some medical attention. I'm calling the cute nurse." She said and dialed his number. "Hey. Ben, right?" Lilith spoke into the phone.

_"Yes? Who is this?" _A mixed voice asked.

"I'm a friend of Buffy's. All you need to know is that my name is Lilith. Anyways we have a situation. We need a nurse to tend to our friend. Arrow wound. Deep. Through the gut. From what I can tell no wounds were broken but I think a rib might have been punctured." She informed him.

_"I'll be there soon." _After those words he hung up.

It wasn't long before he arrived there and started to treat him. "You forgot to mention the costume party outside." He commented.

"That would take away the surprise." Lilith said before Buffy could open her mouth to speak, leaning against a wall, having a smoke.

"I think I've stabilized him but we have to get him to a hospital." Ben said starting to put his supplies back in a bag.

"You think?" Lilith asked.

"I think the guys with the pointy sword have other ideas." Buffy stated.

"You think?" Lilith repeated.

"Don't they always." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ok for the last time. He thinks?" Lilith stated earning a death glare from everyone in the room. Lilith rolled her hands and headed to a different part of the shelter only to get stopped by Dawn. "What is it little bit?" She asked. Dawn just blinked and grabbed teh cigarette from her mouth and stepped on it before quickly wrapping her burned and cut up hands in bandages that were actually towels.

Lilith sighed and headed over to Spike, taking out another cigarette and her lighter and attempted to light it but was having difficulties. Spike wasn't fairing much better in that department when Xander came over to them and lit their cigarettes quickly. "You know those things can kill you." He said matter of factly and Lilith gave him a 'We're-already-dead-so-what-do-I-care' look. "Oh, right" Was all he said before turning to Spike. "Did I mention today how much I really don't like you?" He asked him.

"You might've let it slip." Spike answered as he took a whiff of his cigarette.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered just loud enough for them to hear before she walked off.

* * *

"You gotta get me out! I gotta get out now!" Ben yelled suddenly.

"Whoa what happened?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know." He just freaked out. Lilith blinked in shock when Ben became Glory and had to quickly get over it as she grabbed dawn. She ran after her, following her past the force-field and managed to yank Dawn out of her iron grip and put her behind her. Glory glared daggers at her while Lilith plopped Dawn onto her back, getting ready to run when she kneeled over in pain as Glory punched her hard in the gut. Glory then tried to get Dawn away from Lilith but had no such luck.

"Fine if I can't just take my key, I'll take what I can get." She laughed sadistically as grinned at Spike as he tried to get to them but teh force-field that had once been open was now closed. Lilith quickly spun around, still keeping Dawn away from Glory. "I'm sorry.' She whispered to him as Glory dug her nails into her throat and dragged them across the back of her neck.

The last thing Spike saw was Glory taking off into the night with Dawn intact. He then realized too late that Dawn wasn't the only one she had taken. Lilith was nowhere to be seen which could only mean one thing. Glory had taken her. And now there would be hell to pay...

* * *

**Hey guys I am really sorry that I haven't update in what feels like forever but has really only been a week and a day. I hope you like this chappy and again really sorry but I will be able to update more often because now that I'm done studying for fials and doing finals I am now on summer break so next chapter should be up Thursday or Friday. Please R&R.**

**Lilith: Yeah otherwise I'll be stuck with crazy god for however long hormone chic here waits to update.**

**Me: Shut up Lilith. As your creator I order you to shut up.**

**Spike: Yeah that's gonna happen.**

**Me and Lilith: Shut up Spike/sire boy.**

**Ha ha anyways please review. *Prays I haven't lost any reviewers in my absence***

**~Goddess Of Darkness**


	21. I will always love him

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except for Lilith. -sigh-**

_Previously on a new addition_

_"I'm Buffy the vampire slayer."_

_"Willow."_

_"Xander."_

_"I'm Cordelia."_

_"Giles."_

_"Angelus."_

_"Spike."_

_"Tara."_

_"Drusilla."_

_"Me, Lil and Dru. We're moving in."_

_"Graham Miller."_

_"Dawn."_

_*screams*_

_"You must be Faith."_

_"William Pratt."_

_"Liam."_

_"I love you." _

_"The only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious."_

_"Sod off."_

_"Angelus."_

_"You have such beautiful eyes."_

_"Come on, love."_

_"Did you bleed this easily when you were alive?"_

_"Be seeing you."_

_"Hm. Impressive."_

_"That's the thing. She isn't a demon. She's a god."_

_"No little tinker toy could ever stop you from flowing."_

_"Born to slash and bash and bleed."_

_"Like beautiful poetry."_

_"That's right little girl. Teach our naughty boy a lesson."_

_"I think the guys with the pointy swords have other ideas."_

_"Men."_

_"Fine if I can't just take me key then I'll take what I can get."_

_"I'm sorry."_

Ben came into the room with clothes for Dawn just as Lilith was coming to. It turns out that she was out for a couple of days and Dawn was arguing with Ben. Lilith suddenly figured out that she was chained to a wall. She stood up gathering the attention of everyone in the room. "Unchain me" She ordered. Ben laughed and turned into Glory.

"You're not really in any position to give me orders." She laughed heartedly.

Lilith smirked and clutched the chains in her hands and closed her eyes, calming herself before she wrapped the chain around her knuckles and with one straight pull the chain snapped. Lilith then proceeded to snapping the bit of the chains that went around her wrists off leaving even Glory speechless.

Lilith then proceeded to glare at her while Glory merely broke her hand. "There." She said with a smirk. Lilith glared at her.

"You do realize the only reason you and me aren't fighting right now is because there's a minor in the room?" Lilith asked with a tilt of her head.

Glory grinned at her and shrugged. "I suppose." She grinned.

"So what's the hubbub bub?" Glory asked Dawn as she straightened out the dress. "What you got about ol' Benji?" She added making Lilith roll her eyes.

"He's a monster. At least you're up front about it." Dawn said not looking up Lilith sighed and rubbed her temples. "Honestly if you don't kill this kid soon I will." Lilith muttered only loud enough for Glory to hear and making her laugh in the progress.

"He just wants to live." Glory was saying when Lilith tuned back in after blocking their conversation out. "Besides he's probably the reason big sis' and her cartoon pals are still alive. That nagging pinch of humanity that makes me go for the hurt instead ofteh girl. Trading blows with the slayer when I should've just put my fist through her heart." The hell-god added.

"Yeah join the club." Lilith said with a eye-roll.

"Maybe you just can't take her." Dawn suggested acting like a brat. Again.

"Oh." Glory passed the brat teh dress and pulled her to her feet a few seconds afterwards. "Funny thing. You've been here a few hours and I haven't seen big sis galloping in to save you. She probably knows what a terrible mistake that'd be." Lilith jumped to her feet and charged at Glory only to get flipped onto the ground and thrown at a wall.

"She's not afraid of you." She heard Dawn say.

"Oh no sweetie baby, I'm talking about the ritual. You see I bleed you, the portals open. You die they close. The faster you die the better it is for your sorry species. I'm betting Buffy knows that. Since she isn't really your sister, I'm better she aint gonna show. And if she does. It might not be to save you." She threw Dawn across teh room.

Lilith jumped to her feet and jumped into her next attack.

* * *

Lilith groaned about an hour later as she sat, chained up again and was surprised when she was unchained. She punched them in the face and smashed two heads against each other. "Don't worry Dawn. I'll be back." She whispered in teh sleeping girls ear before jumping out the window and running towards the magic shop, determined now.

She walked in to find Spike pacing. "Look I care about little bit just as much as the next bloke but I'm telling you, we cannot do this without Lilith. I will not do this without her. We have to get her somehow." He ranted making Lilith smirk.

"Aw Willy I'm touched. One little problem about that theory." Lilith chimed in from behind him. He slowly turned around only to get whacked over the head with a book. "You came up with it 2 days too late dumbass!" She snapped.

"Owwy!" He cried out rubbing his head and then grinned at her. "Lilith. Dang girl, you still know how to make an entrance." He grinned at her and she merely smirked before picking up a book and jumping into catching up on the ritual and such.

"I'm looking for something around a broadsword." Xander said during their weapons talk.

"Don't be swinging that thing near me." Spike snapped.

"Hey I happen to be-"

"A glorofied brick layer?" Spike interrupted.

"I'm also a swell bowler." Xander said after a couple moments hesitation.

"Has his own shoes." Anya added.

"Oh teh gods, how they tremble." Spike rolled his eyes at him.

"Spike shut your mouth. Lilith, Spike come with me." Buffy ordered as she headed to her house.

* * *

"Come in, Spike." Lilith tried her best to block out their lovey-dovey talk but was failing as she went over to the chest and opened it, taking out all the weapons. She attached a couple of daggers to her jeans, attached a quiver to her back after filling it with arrows and picked up the bow. She strapped the bow to her back and picked up an axe in one hand before attacking a sword to her left leg. It was more or less attached to the belt on her jeans than to her leg though.

She grinned and passed Spike, and Buffy each some weapons. Most of her weapons were hidden except for the bow, arrows and sword. "We're not all going to make it. You both know that." Buffy warned them.

"I know. Heck I always knew I'd go down fighting." Lilith said with a grin.

"Spike go back to the magic shop. I need to talk to Lilith alone for a minute." Buffy ordered him before turning to Lilith. "You feel it too, right? You feel closer to her than to yourself?" Buffy quizzed her.

Lilith hesitated before nodding. "You and me. The monks. They made her out of you and me." Buffy explained.

Lilith sighed. "I know. Which is why if the ritual starts then you and I will have to do something crazy."

* * *

It took all of her self control not to climb the tower right then and protect Dawn. But she had to stick to the plan.

"I suppose I could always use yours." Lilith heard Glory say with a grin.

Lilith quick as Lightning took out her bow and an arrow and joined teh rest of the scoobies shooting arrows at all of the dwarf like things she could lay her eyes on. She huddled with the rest and quickly jumped out from behind a tractor and rolled forward, landing on her feet with her bow and arrows at teh ready as she shot at, at least 6 dwarfs all in either the head or the chest.

She could hear the others fighting around her. Some with crossbows. Some with bats. Overs with axes. Lilith pulled out one of her daggers and threw it at a dwarf and once she was satisfied with where it landed she came with an idea. "Everybody get back." She snapped at them, making them quickly oblige as she pulled out a bomb and lit it throwing it over to them before taking cover. It blew up but there was still a bunch of other guards in her way.

"Has anyone noticed we're going backwards?" Anya asked matter-of-factly.

"It's crossed my mind." Lilith muttered as she took cover with the rest of them.

"As long as Buffy can keep Glory down long enough it doesn't matter. There's only a few minutes left to start the ritual." Giles said, breathlessly.

"How we doing?" Xander asked, jumping down next to them.

"So far it's a tie." Anya commented.

"We haven't been able to get up to Dawn yet." Giles informed him when Lilith and Spike looked at eachother at teh same time then looked up.

"Someones up there." They said in unison.

"Yeah loud and clear." Spike said from beside her. Lilith blinked at him confused. "Yeah can't tell who." He said out loud which just confused her further. "Yeah! But-" He broke off and stood up and ran towards teh stairs, Tara and Willow moving the guards out of the way just in time. Lilith glanced up nervously when she heard a sream and saw Spike land a few feet away.

"Ok that's it." Lilith growled under her breath and nodded to Willow who nodded back and moved the guards out of the way again, as Lilith started to climb the stairs doing front flips and hand stands as she hauled her way up hooking her knees on a pole and then swinging a higher pole into her hands and swing backwards so she ended up hooking her knees on an either higher pole. She lept this up until she reached the top.

"Lilith!" Dawn yelled when she saw her.

The creepy old guy who had been cutting her turned around and smirked. "This should be interesting." Right after he said that Lilith pushed him off teh edge.

Blood dripped down into the sky. Liluth could smell it. She started to panic when Buffy appeared beside her and helped her untie Dawn. It was just then that all hell started to brake loose.

Dawn ran forward about to jump off when Buffy stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?" Lilith snapped.

"Once the blood starts it will never stop until the blood stops flowing." Dawn ranted. Tjat took it's toll on Lilith as flashes of memories went through her head.

_"Because it's always got to be blood."_

_"I hold her and I feel closer to her than I do to myself._

_"You and me. The monks made her out of you and me."_

_"Death is my gift."_

_"Death is your"_

_"Is my gift." _

Lilith and Buffy slowly turned around at teh same time and watched as teh sun slowly started to rise.

"Lilith. Buffy. No." Dawn cried.

"Dawn you have to listen to me." Lilith said using her name instead of a nickname for the first time for the first time.

She started to talk to her then turn around and smiled, whispered a couple of words that made Dawn freeze and ran with Buffy beside her and jumped. She could feel the energy pulse through her every being as she felt it going in and out of her pulsing blood and accept the blood.

_"Tell Spike I've figured it out. I've figured out my purpose in this world. I was born to be sired to him. Born to know him. Boorn to love him. Please tell him I love him. And will always love him. But this is something that needs to be done. Tell him Drusilla was right. You could never be satisfied living forever with just her and me. I would've left eventually. Now I'll never know. If you could ever learn to love me. You have to take care of him Dawn. Tell Giles thanks for everything. Tell Willow not to get addicted to the magics. Tell Xander that he has a place in the group. It's understanding. Tell Tara to stand up for herself. Tell Anya not to be so blunt. Dawn I would've been proud to call you my sister. You have to look after them all. Especially him. He needs you now more than ever. Please take care of him. Also tell him that Angelus was right. Nobody can last forever. Especially not me. Tell him that I'll bee seeing you... I'm coming Allie." _

As Dawn went down she saw Spike gathering trying to shield from teh sun when he saw Buffy's body and right next to it blue roses surrounding a pile of dust. The breeze took the flowers with them and whispered a couple of words that only Spike heard.

_"Be seeing you."_

**Buffy Anne Summers**

**1981 - 2001**

**Beloved Sister**

**Devoted Friend**

**She saved the world  
A lot.**


	22. Lilith Annabelle Omirou Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Previously on a new addition._**  
**

_"This should be interesting."_

_"It has to have the blood."_

_"Cause it's always got to be blood._

_"Lilith. Buffy. No."_

_"Dawn. Listen to me."_

"Tell Spike I've figured it out. I've figured out my purpose in this world. I was born to be sired to him. Born to know him. Boorn to love him. Please tell him I love him. And will always love him. But this is something that needs to be done. Tell him Drusilla was right. You could never be satisfied living forever with just her and me. I would've left eventually. Now I'll never know. If you could ever learn to love me. You have to take care of him Dawn. Tell Giles thanks for everything. Tell Willow not to get addicted to the magics. Tell Xander that he has a place in the group. It's understanding. Tell Tara to stand up for herself. Tell Anya not to be so blunt. Dawn I would've been proud to call you my sister. You have to look after them all. Especially him. He needs you now more than ever. Please take care of him. Also tell him that Angelus was right. Nobody can last forever. Especially not me. Tell him that I'll bee seeing you... I'm coming Allie."

___"Be seeing you."_

_**Buffy Anne Summers**_

_**1981 - 2001**_

_**Beloved Sister**_

_**Devoted Friend**_

_**She saved the world  
A**_** lot.**

"Angel I am not going to leave you alone until you give me a answer!" Spike yelled into a cell phone.

_"What you're asking for is very powerful." _Came the poofsters reply.

"It's Lilith." Spike said causing Angel to sigh.

_"Fine. Write this down." _

Spike had the ritual and was consulting with Willow. He had gone to the rose garden to consult to Lilith at first. Everyday he woke up and went there, hoping to find her there singing like usual. But then he remembered what had happened.

It was midnight. He had a jar in his hand as he opened it and took out handfuls of Dust and gently laid them on the ground in the carousel.

He started to chant some russian words and then tossed the last of the dust in teh air expecting to get what he wanted. Instead nothing happened. The dust just fell to the floor. He growled in anger and ran off into teh graveyard to patrol, get his mind off things.

He ended up saving Giles and he nagged teh vampire about not letting him in on his plan.

Spike rolled his eyes and took a cigarette out of his mouth. "Oh poor old watcher. Did your life flash before your eyes? Cup of tea. Cup of tea. Almost got shagged. Cup of tea."

_Willow_

"Do we have everything?" Tara asked.

"Just about." Willow said standing up and walking over to a table and grabbing a satchel putting some bottles in it.

"We meet here tomorrow." Willow said.

"Whoah! Let's apply the brakes and check the rear and side-view mirrors here." Xander said suddenly standing up. "This is deep stuff Willow. We're talking about raising the dead." He said worried.

"Then it's time we stopped talking. Tomorrow night. We're bringing buffy back."

_Spike_

He was distracted the whole night. _Why didn't it work? Did I need something else? How could it not work?_

"Willow can I ask you a favor?" He asked her when she got back.

"Not now Spike. Thanks for babysitting." Willow said as she hurried upstairs.

_Willow_

"Adonai. Helomi. Pine. The god's do command thee from there majesty. O mappa laman. Adonai Helomi. Come forward blessed one. Know your calling. Come forward blessed one." A deer came out of teh bushes and over to her Willow gave it a sad smile before stabbing it in the chest and carving out the heart. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

She walked into the magic shop with the heart in a little fabricated bag. "You're late." Tara said worriedly.

"Sorry I had to get that, uh, thing." Willow said trying to be cryptic.

"Giles isn't around you can drop the cryptic." Xander pointed out.

"The last spell ingredient." Willow said after a minutes hesitation.

"Yeah right, what is _vino de madre_, anyway?" He asked.

"Wine of the mother. Kind of black market stuff." Willow said walking over to Tara and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Black market? You didn't tell me that. You shouldn't have gone alone. It could've been dangerous." Tara said looking up at her girlfriend worriedly and holding her hand, intwining her fingers with her own.

"Sorry I didn't- I was careful." Willow added keeping the true ingredient to herself.

"It must be something pretty intense. Black market is all baby's teeth and spooky fluids." Anya commented.

"All I know is that we have to have it to finish the spell so it's good stuff in my book." Willow added as she walked over to a shelf and put the bag on it careful not to put anything on top of it. "Why are you guys here anyways. I thought we weren't going to meet up until later." Willow said picking up a book and sitting down beside Tara at the table.

"Yeah, we weren't it just felt weird hanging out on our own." Xander pointed out.

"It's better if we stay together." Tara added.

"Aw, you got butterfly's, baby?" Willow asked taking Tara's hand in her own.

"More like bats." Tara retorted.

"You wanna look at teh money? I find it always calms me." Anya asked from the till.

"That's ok, thanks." Tara said with a soft smile.

"Baby tell those bats that everything is going to be ok. I promise. We couldn't be more prepared." Willow said patting her shoulder lightly.

"I know. I just wish it was time. I can't stand worrying about it anymore." Tara pointed out when Anya came over with a note...

_Spike_

"Bloody hell!" He yelled as he threw a empty bottle of rum at one of teh stone walls of his crypt.

**(Ok because I just don't want to do teh whole ritual thing I'm just gonna skip them bringing Buffy back and go straight to Willow and Spike conversing, k?)**

"Alright, Spike, what was it you wnated to talk to me about. In case you hadn't noticed all hell's breaking loose out there." Willow said irritated.

"You have to help me. I have the ritual but either a warlock or a witch has to perform it. You have to bring her back." Spike said from his seat on the bench in the carousel. It smelled like her.

"We already did." Willow said oblivious.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? For 98 years I've been with her and you didn't tell me?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"98 year...?" Willow asked trailing off. "Lilith." She whispered as she saw the picture of the vampire with blue rose petals surrounding it sitting on the bench. Willow sighed. "Alright. Give me teh ritual." Willow said.

They set to work. The clock was ticking. It had to be done that night, on the eternal equinox, under a full moon, in a place that was important to her.

"Ok I think we have everything except...something of hers. A belonging." Spike took a locket with a gold chain out of his pocket. "I found that in the...dust." He whispered the last word.

"Alright. Now after I say each thing you'll have to say something 3 times. Here's the list of what you have to say in order." Willow said just as Tara, Anya, Dawn, Buffy, and Xander came over. "Stay quiet." Willow told them as she started her chant. "As it was written they shall prepare the way and the very gate of hell shall open. That which is above shall tremble (earth trembles) for that which is below shall arise. And the world shall know the beast - and the beast shall know the world." She chanted. "Five are without breath." She said slowly.

"Yet they live." Spike chanted.

"Five are without time." She continued.

"Yet they live." Spike said again.

"Five are without soul." Willow chanted.

"Yet they live."

"Five are without sun." Willow chanted, as Tara, Buffy, Anya and Xander stared at her in confusion.

"Yet they live." Spike responded.

"Five are dead." Willow continued.

"Yet they live." Spike said not sure what was happening with the words.

The latin words turned to english.

"And teh five will be a sacrifice. And the one who is dead shall live. Fire. Water. Wind. Earth. Spirit. Come together. And produce the sacrifice." Wind rushed around them. The wind suddenly turned hot and the smell of a lush green meadow filled their nostrils and they felt their hair dampen slightly as a rush of confidence filled them.

"Even as life and death are not two things but one... in darkness is the light, in light is the darkness. Arise! Arise! Arise!" Willow chanted.

The earth shook as the air produced a light that flung them back, making them land on the grass nearby. As the sun started to rise Spike hid under his coat in teh shade of a hedge while Buffy and teh scoobies looked over at the carousel and gasped in surprise. Spike looked up too and blinked in astonishment. It was everything he had hoped for. Everything he had dreamed for since that day. It was like nothing had happened. She was exactly how he had remembered her. Though last time he saw her she was wearing clothes. The sun hit her directly and lit her hair so they shined. It was Lilith.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I was having a tiny bit of writers block. Hope you like it. I won't be able to update until next week because I'm having a operation done tomorrow and I don't know how I'm gonna feel afterwards so yeah please review.**


	23. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Ok I am really sorry about this you guys but after my operation I was feeling like crap and I am still recovering so I won't be able to update for maybe a couple of weeks. I am trying to do at least a couple sentences/paragraphs each day. But even as I'm typing this my face (where I had my operation done) is killing me. I figured after the operation I wouldn't need to recover but I was wrong. **

**I feel like shit. And basically I have to work because I'm not so un-recovered that I can't get out of bed. But several time a day my face hurts. I can't describe it very well but I will tell you that I am trying my best to recover properly so that once I am fully recovered I can post a chapter, one chapter each day for a whole week, to make it up to you. **

**I'd like to apologize once again for the inconvenience.**

**As to show how sorry I am I will add an extra two chapter to the seven (one everyday for a week).**

**Again, I am sorry.**

**I hope this doesn't affect my reviewers.**

**I will be back soon, hopefully.**

**~Goddess of Darkness**

**PS. I will add the summary to the sequel I am planning, resurrection in the next chapter.**


	24. Lilith Annabelle Omirou Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS.**

_Previously on a new addition_**  
**

_"What you're asking for is very powerful."_

_"Do we have everything."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Five are without time."_

_"Five are without soul."_

_"Yet they live."_

_"Even as life and death are not two things but one... in darkness is the light, in light is the darkness. Arise! Arise! Arise!"_

"How is she?" Spike asked a couple of days later.

"She still hasn't said anything. Though when she sleeps she keeps saying stuff like 'Ally! Ally no!'" Willow told him as she sat on the couch.

"Spike. Surely you should know who Ally is. I mean you've known her long enough." Xander commented.

"The Lilith I know...the Lilith I knew, is gone. The Lilith that I have been around for 98 years is Lilith the Roses Thorn. I don't know human Lilith." Spike admitted slowly as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Hm...so we'll have to do something I hoped we'd never have to." Willow said.

"Ask her?" Spike suggested causing Willow to shake her head.

"Snoop through her stuff." Willow said as she got up and headed towards the graveyard.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Xander asked.

"Yeah I mean, come on, the last time I was a foot away from her room I got my ass kicked." Spike added.

"Well she isn't really in the kick-assy moods." Willow pointed out as teh walked into her room. There was black walls and carpet and a computer on one side. There was a chest with chains binded together by a lock. Spike took hold of the lock and pulled it off forcefully. He took the chains off and glanced over at Willow and Xander when they called him over.

"There's some words written here." Willow said as she pulle back a curtain to reveal a wall that was covered with 'I'm sorry Allie''s

When they opened the chest there were letters, drawings, old dresses for kids. There was a picture of two 8 year olds with black hair and purple eyes. Then there was a knife that had a lot of blood on it and over 12 little books. They spent the day reading the books. They soon learned that it was diaries.

The diaries were very old fashioned. With crusty, and dusty pages.

"June 25th 1889. We angered father again today. He was quite scary.  
We messed up on our mission to the neighboring estates. We almost got caught.  
I thought for sure he was going to kill us.  
~Lilith Omirou." Willow read out loud.

"Here's another one." Xander said picking up a book.

"February 18th 1890. Me and Allie turned 7 today.  
Father told us that he will entrust us with going deeper into the estates for longer periods of time.  
I don't quite understand much about it.  
~Lilith Omirou!~" Xander read aloud.

"Wait a second. It looks like each one covers a whole year." Spike commented as he picked another one up.

"January 15th 1891  
Allie's arm is broken!  
How could I be related to someone so mean?  
I'm scared.  
One day he might really hurt her.  
~Lilith Omirou~

February 26th 1891  
Things are getting worse.  
I miss mom.  
I wish she was here to help us through this.  
I don't care what he does to me.  
But I can't lose her.  
~Lilith~"

Willow and Xander were staring at him in shock. "Who's 'her'." Xander asked.

"Let's find out." Willow said and snatched the diary from Spike and flipped a few pages forward before stopping and clearing her throat.

"Um ok here's something.  
May 26th 1896  
This can't be happening!  
Allie can't be gone! She can't be.  
I promised her that I would look after her.  
I'm the older twin. I'm supposed to protect her.  
Instead she wound up taking the punishment for me.  
I swear to god that I will never forgive him for this.  
Allie please come back.  
You can't be dead.  
You promised me that you would live through this.  
You promised me that we would leave here at 18.  
Maybe get a house of our own.  
On a farm with lots of cats.  
You promised.  
This concludes my petty days of being the good girl.  
Let's try being a rebel out for size.  
Lilith Annabelle Omirou."

They were speechless.

Spike pulled out a locket from the chest. It looked identical to the one that Lilith always had with her. He opened it and saw a picture on the right hand side of two identical seven or eight year olds with black hair one with blue eyes teh other with green and wearing old fashioned dresses. On teh left hand side there were some words engraved in the locket.

_Lilith and Allison Omirou.  
Sisters & Friends forever throughout the afterlife and everything in between.  
Love Transcends all beauty._

They were speechless and whipped their heads around to see Lilith standing there.

"Done a little reading?" She asked.

"Lilith I-" Spike broke off when she laughed coldly.

"Ah William. For 98 years you've wanted to know about my past, haven't you?" She asked coldly.

"Lilith let's go back to the house." Willow suggested.

Lilith laughed coldly again. "Alright. Come join me when you're done sticking your noses where they don't belong!" She snapped the last part before turning around and walking back to the house.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Spike asked Lilith later.

"It was none of your business. I was a vampire. I hunt. I kill. I drink. I sleep. I repeat the process." She answered in a bored tone.

"Glad to see your feeling better." Xander said jokingly. Lilith glared at him.

"So how are you feeling?" Dawn asked.

"Like I've been dusted and brought back from the dead." She muttered.

* * *

A big black comfortable drove into sunnydale and stopped in front of a nice fancy-looking place before a tall guy with dark, brown, spiked up hair stepped out of the car. The full moon shone over head as he walked up the steps to the building and pulled out a key, unlocking the front door and walking in, his black shoes creaking against the wooding floors.

He wore a red button up long sleeved shirt under a black leather coat that went down to a couple inches above his ankles. He wore a pair of black leather pants with a black belt.

His grin was sadistic and psychotic.

He picked up a picture of him self with a tall girl with blonde hair. His grin only grew more sadistic as he smashed the picture and picked up another one of himself with 3 girls One was sitting next to him on a old fashioned couch. She had blonde hair and green eyes. On his other side sat a tall girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, red finger nails, and a crazed, almost insane look in her eyes. Behind the couch stood a tall guy with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes with his arms wrapped around the girl with dark brown hair. And finally beside him a few feet away was a tall girl with a mix between pale skin and tanned skin. She had black hair and green eyes with a outlined ring of purple around the pupil. She had black finger nails that looked like they could flay someone alive. Her left hand was rested teasingly on his shoulder and her right hand was playing with the blonde girls hair.

"Looking forward to seeing you again. Lilith." His grin faltered slightly before a graceful smile spread across his lips as he placed the picture frame down on the bookshelf before picking out hamlet from the bookshelf.

"Therefore, since brevity is the soul of wit, And tediousness the limbs and outward flourishes, I will be brief." He read aloud as he opened up the book before closing it and smiling again. He shrugged off his jacket and shirt before taking one last glance out the window before dawn came and he retreated behind the curtain until the moon would once again rise.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait I won't be able to post any chapters tomorrow or Monday but I will make it up to you guys by posting 3 chapter on Tuesday. Review!**


	25. He has no soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own buffy the vampire** slayer.

_Previously on a new addition: _

_"June 25th 1889. We angered father again today. He was quite scary.  
We messed up on our mission to the neighboring estates. We almost got caught.  
I thought for sure he was going to kill us.  
~Lilith Omirou."_

_"February 18th 1890. Me and Allie turned 7 today.  
Father told us that he will entrust us with going deeper into the estates for longer periods of time.  
I don't quite understand much about it.  
~Lilith Omirou!~"_

_"January 15th 1891  
Allie's arm is broken!  
How could I be related to someone so mean?  
I'm scared.  
One day he might really hurt her.  
~Lilith Omirou~"_

_"Um ok here's something.  
May 26th 1896  
This can't be happening!  
Allie can't be gone! She can't be.  
I promised her that I would look after her.  
I'm the older twin. I'm supposed to protect her.  
Instead she wound up taking the punishment for me.  
I swear to god that I will never forgive him for this.  
Allie please come back.  
You can't be dead.  
You promised me that you would live through this.  
You promised me that we would leave here at 18.  
Maybe get a house of our own.  
On a farm with lots of cats.  
You promised.  
This concludes my petty days of being the good girl.  
Let's try being a rebel out for size.  
Lilith Annabelle Omirou."_

_"Looking forward to seeing you again. Lilith."_

_"Therefore, since brevity is the soul of wit, And tediousness the limbs and outward flourishes, I will be brief."_

Lilith sighed as she got up out of the bed and reluctantly opened the curtains and automatically put her hands in front of her face to shield herself but not burning happened. She sighed and rubbed her temples before opening the window and climbing out only to sleep from the sudden exposure and tumbling down off the roof and falling down on the grass.

She groaned in pain as she sat up and cradled her bruised arm in her chest. She stood up and dusted herself off before heading off for a walk.

The day passed by and soon the moon rose above head as she started to head back.

She heard the rustle of bushes and felt someones eyes watching her. She spun around as she eard footsteps approcahing and found herself face-to-face with Angel.

Her hand shot to her chest as she breathed out a sigh. "Bloody hell! You scared me, Angel." She muttered.

He laughed. Something about the laugh unnerved her. His smile was sadistic. She back away slightly. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. He laughed coldly.

"Us." He said with a grin.

"What?" She asked thoroughly confused now.

"Say me name, Lili." He grinned.

"Lili...?" She echoed. "Angel-" She started to say.

"Us." He corrected. She blinked in shock as she started to back away.

"Angelus." She whispered in shock. She crouched down to the ground and took a dagger out of her boots throwing it at him. While he was distracted with getting his sleeve which was pinned to a tree by teh dagger, free Lilith turned around and started to bolt away at full speed.

Angelus grinned. "I love it when they run." He grinned as he ripped the blade roughly from the bark and started walking in her direction.

* * *

Lilith ran and ran glad when she spotted Buffy's house in the distance only to trip over a root and roll down a hill and land under the tree in front of the house.

She felt cold fingers wrap around the back of her neck and pull her to her feet and throw her against the tree. She groaned in pain. "How?" She whispered.

He grinned at her. "Ah ah ah. Naughty naughty." He purred as he traced a finger over her skin, sending goosebumps up her arm. She shivered as his voice reached her ears and she shook her head, snapping out of the trance and grabbing her cross necklace and ripping it off of her neck and pressing it against his chest making him take a couple steps back.

She took that as her oppertunity to roll away from the tree and bolted towards the door. She opened it and bolted in, slamming the door and locking it behind her. She ran upstairs running past Willow, Dawn, Tara and Buffy on her way.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked as she came in to see Lilith flipping through an old book while sitting on her bed with numerous other book surrounding her.

"What do you know bout Angel's evil counterpart, Angelus?" She asked quickly, not looking up.

"Why?" She asked, nervously.

"Because he's back. I don't know how but he is back." She said as she flipped through. "We need to get Dawn and the rest of your friends to safety." She added.

"I don't think so." Buffy said thoughtfully. "It sounds like he's focused on you seeing as he tracked you down. He still has passage into this house. He could've come after me but he didn't." Buffy pointed out.

Lilith shot up from her bed and ran into Willow's room. "I need a book." She informed them.

"Help yourself." She said awkwardly.

Lilith grabbed a book and flipped through it. "Can I borrow some of your supplies?" She asked.

"Sure Lilith." Tara said with a soft smile.

Lilith grabbed the needed ingredients and then walked into her bedroom and all around teh house chanting and placing the crosses in the needed places. She chanted and then there was a glow around the house. She breathed a sigh of relief as she snapped teh book closed.

"Ladies." She spun around in shock to see Angelus go through the doorway.

"Shit." She muttered and quickly grabbed a bottled of holy water and threw it at him before bolting upstairs.

"Ok, evil creepy poofster in teh house, people!" She told them.

Buffy ran down and Punched him a couple times in the face before he punched her in the gut. There was silence and then a pained scream.

Angelus groaned in pain as his hand slowly retreated from his head. "What the-" He broke off as Spike threw him out the door. "Hello Willy." Angelus grinned at Spike.

"Angelus, you can't hurt anyone. Someone must have put a chip in your head too." Spike said with a laugh.

Lilith grinned and started to laugh hysterically. "Oh this is too good!" She laughed as she walked upstairs. "Oh god. Is this ever perfect." She laughed as she walked into her room and switched on her computer, logging into it before researching some stuff.

* * *

Angelus threw everything over onto the floor in the graveyard and stormed off. He soon came across a carousel with a locket on the bench. He breathed in and a grin grew across his face as teh familiar smell hit him.

"Lilith." He grinned as he looked at the picture inside the open locket.


	26. It could kill me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire** **Slayer **

_Previously on a new addition: _

_"Us."_

_"Angelus."_

_"What do you know bout Angel's evil counterpart, Angelus?"_

_"Help yourself."_

_"Ok, evil creepy poofster in teh house, people!"_

_"Oh god. Is this ever perfect."_

_"Lilith"_

_"Angelus, you can't hurt anyone. Someone must have put a chip in your head too."_

It had been a couple of months since the incident with Angelus and it was now Halloween.

"Why don't you try moving your broomstick from up your ass!" Willow snapped after a customer. Lilith rubbed her temples and rolled her eyes, walking over to the witch, resting her arm on her shoulder.

"Come on Wil. Lighting up, it's Halloween." She said with a grin.

"What are you going as?" Dawn asked her.

Lilith tapped her chin for a moment then grinned and shrugged. "I dunno yet. Probably a fallen angel. Maybe a vamp queen." She said with a grin.

"I think you'd make a cool fallen angel." Dawn said with a small smile.

Lilith grinned. "Thanks Dawnie."

"I know! Let's go and shop for your costume!" Dawn said with a grin.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yep!" The 15 year old said with another grin.

Lilith sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ask your sister." She muttered.

"Hey everybody. There's something Anya and I want to tell you." Xander said, standing up beside Anya.

"Now?" Anya questioned.

"Now." Xander repeated with a grin.

"We're getting married." Xander said.

Liulith grined and walked over to them, hugging Anya and patting Xander on the back. "About time too. I was wondering when you two would finally tie the knot." She said with a grin.

* * *

She was going through the aisle when she saw the perfect costume. It had black angel wings, a black tank top and black shorts with black flats. She also had black furry halo attached right above her head. As she headed downstairs toward where the party was, for the first time in 98 years she was happy.

She froze in her tracks as she heard Tara and Willow arguing.

"Like pretty decorations made Anya happy." She heard Willow say.

"That's not the point, Will." Tara replied.

"Why are you being like this?" Willow snapped. _Uh oh. _Lilith thought.

"This isn't about me!" Tara defended herself.

"This is so about you. You're always coming down on me for doing magic that wouldn't hurt a fly. What's you're problem?" Willow snapped.

Lilith turned around and sent Dawn in there to check on the chips. She headed back into the living room and stood in front of the couch, plopping down on it. Spike sat at her left while Willow plopped down on her right a few minutes later. Lilith turned towards her sir- sorry her _ex-_sire. "You got any cigarettes?" She asked him with a cute tilt of her head.

"Yeah but-" He broke off as she took them out of his pocket and took a couple, sliding them into her coat pocket for later.

"That stuff could kill you." Willow said.

"Please I'm already de-" She broke off as reality came crashing down. "Don't worry." She muttered before taking a Bar-B-Q chip and plopping it in her mouth.

She sighed and rubbed her temples waving to Dawn as she headed out. "Hm..." Lilith thought and quickly flipped open her phone. 'What's Janice's number?" Lilith asked Buffy.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi I just wanted to ask about what time Dawn would be back tomorrow?" Lilith asked sweetly.

_"I'm sorry you must be mistaking. Janice is staying over there." _

"Really? Ok well thank you." She flipped the phone closed and stood up, pulling her coat on. "I'll be back." She told them before heading out the door and down the street.

* * *

She found Dawn running away from some creep. Oh Bollocks. She thought. It was a vampire creep. She pulled out a cros and pressed it against his face before searching for her stake she found it but when she tried to stab him it barely pierced teh skin. "Seriously?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I guess I relied on my vampire strength too much. Here catch, fang boy." Lilith said and threw teh stake at him. It went right through teh heart dusting him.

After they went back to Buffy's house Lilith stared at her non-lit cigarette. _Could this really kill me? _She thought before tossing it in the garbage. She sighed and headed outside.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit rushed the next one will be better. And longer.**


	27. Romance found

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Lilith, a Majority of the Lyrics for Lilith's song and the idea for this story.**

_Previously on a new addition:_

_"What are you going as?"_

_"Now?"_

_"We're getting married."_

_"This isn't about me!"_

_"That stuff could kill you."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"I guess I relied on my vampire strength too much. Here catch, fang boy."_

Lilith stretched as she got up and dressed quickly walking downstairs. She smiled as she went on throughout her day with nothing unusual happening.

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

"Every single day,  
The same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight." She fought vampires while she sang.

"Still I always feel the strangest strangement.  
Nothing here is real.  
Nothing here is right."

"I've been making shows,  
Of trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows.  
That I've been going through the motions.  
Walking through the part  
Nothing seems to penetrate my...Heeeeart." She stake one vampire as it attacked holding the note for a couple of seconds.

"I was always brave, and kind of righteous.  
Now I find I'm wavering.  
Crawl out of your grave.  
You'll find that thsi fight don't mean a thing." She said punching another vamp in the face.

"She aint got that swing." The vampire said before pushing ehr down.

"Thanks for noticing."

"She does pretty well,  
With things from hell,  
but lately we can tell  
that shee's just going through the motions.  
Faking it somehow." Two vampires and a demon sang together.

"She's not even half the girl she...ow." The demon sang, as she stabbed him with a sword, before falling down again.

"Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's indeavor." She cut the ropes of some guy that was supposed to be hot.

"How can I repay you?" He sang

"Whatever." She sang walking away.

"I don't wanna beeeeee  
going through the motions.  
Losing all my drive.  
I can't even see.  
If this is really me.  
I just wanna be.  
Alive."

* * *

**Lilith's POV**

She sat in the Magic shop reading about Angelus when bufyf walkied in. One thing led to another and before she knew it they were all singing...again.

"I've got a theory  
that it's a demon  
a dancing demon  
Nyeh something isn't right there." Giles sang taking off his glasses.

"I've got a theory  
some kid is dreaming  
and we're all stuck inside this wacky Broadway nightmare." Lilith found herself singing.

"I've got a theory we should work this out." Xander sang.

"It's getting eerie whats this cheery singing all about." Anya, Willow, Tara, and Lilith sang.

"It could be witches, some evil witches,  
which is ridiculous cause witches they were persecuted, and wicca,  
good and loved the earth, and woman power, and i'll be over here." Xander sang finishing quickly.

"Bunnies arent just cute like everybody supposes,  
They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses,  
And whats with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies, Bunnies, it must be bunnies!  
... Or maybe midgets?" Anya sang causing everyone to stare at her.

"I've got a theory we should work this fast,  
Because it clearly could get serious before it's past." Willow and Giles sang.

"I've got a theory, It doesnt matter.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse... we've all been there,  
the same old trips, why should we care?" Buffy sang getting everyone's attention.

"What cant we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute,  
We have to try, we'll pay the price,  
Its do or die," All teh scoobies except for Giles sang.

"Hey we've died twice!" Lilith and Buffy sang.

"What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
There's nothing we cant face..." They all finished.

Lilith got up and stormed out of the magic shop.

* * *

Night fell. She headed to the graveyard and heard her sire er...ex-sire singing.

"I died. So many years ago.  
You can make me feel.  
Like it isn't so.  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know." She heard him sing as she kept to the shadows.

"You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
That's great" She saw him roll his eyes and she was starting to grow nervous.

"But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace" She heard teh tempo change and was surprised by what he did next.

"Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release  
So let me rest in peace" He kneeled down in front of Buffy and took her hand.

"You know,  
You got a willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave  
But Till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace" She quickly hid behind a tree as they came outside.

"I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be and  
Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
Im a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?" Lilith sighed as the song finished thinking they had left.

"No matter how much you try to fit back in with the world, it can't change the truth. That even after 98 years, you still can't fit in. You always end up in the shadows." Angelus whispered in her ear.

"That's not true." She snapped and walked away through the graveyard.

"Isn't it? You know the truth. Deep down, you've always known." Angelus said as he followed her. She glared at him then some music was heard. She rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Ooh! Yeah! At one time.  
In the 19th century.  
Blood was everywhere.  
It was chaos.  
Even though it was me.  
He felt responsible.  
And so I say to you.  
Sayonara." She sang as she walked along the grass, trailing her lithe, fingers along the tombstones.

"H-h-h-hello m-m-m-myself,  
h-h-h-have I ever met you here before?  
h-h-hello myself,  
Have I ever seen your face before?" She sang/stammered.

"Insanity. It's like floating on air.  
Phsycopathy. A care free life.  
Insanity. Something dark staright out of life.  
Captivity. My heart is locked away." She sang grabbing her head at one point.

"Insanity. It's like floating on air.  
Psychopathy. A care free life.  
Insanity. It's something dark out of light.  
Captivity. My heart is locked away." She repeated as she slumped to the floor by tree. Angelus was actually starting to worry about her.

"Yeeeeeeeah so?" She sang as she stood up again.

"It was out of control.  
Oooof others.  
Even he couldn't quen this fire.  
Insanity.  
Even I had my reasons so Sayonara." She sang as she proceeded through the graveyard.

"H-h-h-hello m-m-myself,  
h-h-have I met you b-b-b-before  
h-h-hello myself  
h-h-have I ever seen your face before?" She sang the tempo changing slightly.

"Insanity. It's like floating, on air.  
Psychopathy. A care free life.  
Insanity. So dark, it's suffocating me.  
Captivity. My heart is locked for a reason.  
Insanity. It's like floating on air.  
Psychopathy. A care free life.  
Insanity. So dark, it's suffocating me.  
Captivity. My heart is locked for a reason." She sang as she circled around and fell down against the grass on her back.

"No. I won't believe that, say. Why do you think that you are insane here." Angelus was surprised when he started to sing.

"Why don't you just look at the human race. There you will find true insanity." Angelus sang.

"Insanity. That just isn't you.  
Psychopathy. That is just part of your charm.  
Insanity. You could never be like that.  
Insanity. Insanity." Angelus sang as the music changed.

"Sanity. That could never be me.  
Sanity. I always believed against that.  
Sanity. That is the thing that you are.  
Sanity. How could that be me?" Lilith sang as she started to walk around looking lost and confused.

"Insanity. It's like floating on air.  
Psychopathy. A care free life.  
Insanity. The darkness will always be there.  
Captivity. You are the key." She sang as she started the chorus dance again.

"Insanity. It's like floating on air.  
Psychopathy. A care free life.  
Insanity. The darkness is slowly fading.  
Captivity. It is time to unlock it." She sang as she circled around a specific grave.

"Insanity." Angelus sang approaching her.

"Ooh." Lilith sang as she placed a rose on top of the grave.

"Psychopathy." Angelus sang.

"Oh." She sang.

"Insanity." He sang again as he held her hand and pulled her up with him.

"Yeah." She sang as she stood up.

"Captivity." He purred/sang.

"Oh Yeah!" She snag her voice going up several octaves.

She scoffed and pulled away from him, running off into the night.

* * *

Turns out Giles is a git. He would rather sit drinking tea then help his slayer.

Lilith stormed out with Buffy at her side. Buffy stood in the shadows thinking things over.

"I touch the fire,  
And it freezes me.  
I look into it  
and it's black." Lilith sang. Buffy stood up and walked out of the shadows.

"Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel.  
I want the fire back." Buffy sang as the walked towards the bronze with Lilith beside her.

"I will walk through teh fire!  
The point of no return!  
And I will walk through the fire and let it..." Lilith and Buffy sang.

* * *

"The torch I bear is scorching me.  
Buffy's laughing I've no doubt.  
I hope she dies.  
I'm free if that Bitch dies!  
I better help her out.  
She will never learn.  
She will walk through the fire and let it..." Spike sang as he walked out of the alleyway.

* * *

"Will this do a thing to change her?  
Am I leaving Dawn in Danger?  
Is my slayer too far gone to care." Giles sang.

"What if Buffy, can't defeat it?" Xander sang.

"Beady eyes is right, we're needed.  
Or we could just sit around and glare." Anya sang.

"We'll see it through.  
It's what we're always here to do.  
So we will walk through the fire." They all sang.

* * *

"So, one by one they turn from me.  
I guess my friends can't face the cold." Buffy sang.

"Yeah well they just can't face it.  
But it is all teh same." Lilith sang.

This continued and soon Buffy kicked down the door to the Bronze. Lilith wasn't really paying attention to what was going on until Angelus appeared in front of her.

They started the group dance Lilith rolled her eyes. "Screw this." She said and walked out.

"Lilith." Angelus called after her a couple blocks later. She turned around.

"Please, Angelus, not now." She snapped and started to walk again. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Insanity. That could never be you." He sang.

"Phsycopathy. A care free life." She sang.

Lilith and Angelus' heads tilted slightly and inched closer and closer by the second.

_"Where do we go from here."_ The scoobies voices echoed around them as their lips locked together, Lilith's delicate finger, gently sliding around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Here is a link to what music I used for Lilith's song:**

** watch?v = 6PH pCy wCcIA Just delete the spaces when you copy a paste it.**

**Anyways please review.**


	28. Memory lost

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Buffy. The. Vampire. Slayer.**

_Previously on a new addition:_

_"That's not true."_

_"Lilith."_

_"Please, Angelus, not now."_

_"Insanity. That could never be you."_

_"Phsycopathy. A care free life."_

_"Where do we go from here."_

_Their lips locked together, Lilith's delicate finger, gently sliding around his neck as he deepened the kiss._

Lilith was pacing in her room as pictures kept flashing before her eyes. She saw blood. Bone. Muscles. Empty eye sockets. She heard screams of pain. People begging for mercy. "SHUT UP!" She screamed as she grabbed her head and threw a glass cup at the wall.

She stared at the broken glass on the ground and headed over to it, picking it up gently. "Ow." She winced as the glass sliced the palm of her hand open. She looked up and placed her un-injured hand on the wall when she felt a presence inside the room.

"What do you want, Angelus?" She asked as she stood up. He grinned from outside the window sill.

"To talk." He stated with a soft smile.

"Not gonna happen." She muttered under her breath as she grabbed some white bandages from a small box in her room.

"And why the hell not?" He asked.

"Because there is nothing to talk about." She stated calmly as she walked over to her book shelf.

"Isn't there?" He chuckled softly. "We kissed Lilith." He told her with a sly grin.

"Your point being?" She asked as she groaned in frustration before turning on her computer.

He sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless." He muttered. She grinned and walked over to the window sill.

"Good bye Angel." She punched him in teh face suddenly knocking him off the roof.

* * *

Angelus glared up at Spike as he chuckled at him. "Hey mate. Still trying to talk to her, eh?" He growled and stood up abruptly.

"Piss of William." He snapped and stormed off.

"You know sneaking into her room and going all stalker vamp on her isn't the way to go." Spike mentioned.

"How do you know?" He growled.

"Come on I'm her sire. I know her a hell of a lot better than you do." He said with a twisted smirk.

"Alright. What do I have to do?"

* * *

Lilith nodded her thanks to the receptionist as she gave her, her new drivers license. She sighed. "It's odd to think of myself as being born in the 80's." She muttered to herself as she slipped it into the pocket of her black leather jacket. She was wearing a nice black off-the-shoulder shirt with her leather jacket on top, a pair of black combat boots and nice gray pants.

She walked into the magic shop with her driver's licence now in her wallet that she got in 1945.

She froze when she saw Spike wearing a ski cap and a suit...

She pointed at him and fell over laughing. "Oh god, sire you look bloody ridiculous!" She laughed then was confused when everyone fell asleep. Before she knew it she felt her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

She groaned and sat up to find herself still on the floor with her clothes wrinkled. She stood up and stretched and thought about what happened. _Wait a second. Who am I?_ She thought as she turned on the light and yelped to see that she wasn't alone.

"Ok who are you freak?" A tall ish guy with dark brown hair yelled.

"Ah shut it, princess, I don't know who you are so don't get your balls in a twist." She snapped, clearly not in the mood.

"I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing. Except I seem to be british don't I." A old 400-ish year-old man with glasses said.

"Bravo, Nancy boy!" Lilith rolled her eyes. "Honestly I can tell I'm surrounded by wankers. Bloody hell." She said earning a raised eyebrow from Nancy boy.

"Listen to you. You englishman are always so...Bloody hell. Sodding, Blimey, Shagging, Knickers, Bollocks. Oh God. I'm english!" She smirked at him.

"Welcome to the nancy tribe." She said walking over to him and whacking him over the head affectionately.

"You seem to be british as well." Nancy boy said.

"You don't suppose the three of us..." A guy with bleach-blonde hair said pointing to Nancy boy, himself and her. "We're not related are we?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well you do resemble in me a feeling of familiarity and dissapointment." Nancy boy said pointing at Bleach-blonde and her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Older brother?" Nancy boy asked.

"Father." Bleach-blonde and girl with long black hair (Lilith) said in unison with disgust in their voices.

"Oh god how we must hate you." Bleach-blonde said.

"What did _I_ do?" Nancy boy asked.

"There's always something." Black-hair said.

"And what's with the trollop?" Bleach-blonde asked.

"Drivers licenses!" A red head said.

"It's me Alexander Harris." The dark brown haired guy from earlier said.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg." Red head said.

"Tara." A blonde girl said shyly.

"I'm uh, called Rupert Giles." Nancy boy said.

"I'm Anya!" Step mommy said.

"Um...made with care for Randy." Bleach-blonde said causing black-hair to snicker.

"Randy? Randy Giles?" Brown-hair mocked.

"Why didn't you just call me 'Horny Giles.' or 'Desperate-for-a-shag Giles.'? I knew there was a reason I hated you." Randy said.

Brown-hair was laughing hysterically as she held her sides. "What about you? What did I call you?" Rupert asked.

Brown-hair's hand searched her leather coat pocket before going to her neck and finding a locket. She took it off and looked at it before turning it over. "'This is the property of Lilith, the poisoned thorn.'" She read aloud. "Lilith? Lilith Giles?" She snapped as she stood up. "And what's this whole 'the poisoned thorn' business about?" She snapped.

"Isn't it obvious, love?" Randy asked with a grin. "You're obviously the bad ass of the family." This called Lilith to grin. "Hm...You don't say." She said with a grin.

"I think I know why the call you 'Lilith, the poisoned thorn.'" Tara said as she picked a dagger up thoughtfully. "On every single one of these weapons either on the handle or on the blade somewhere on it is a little black rose with blood dripping from a single thorn." She said as she put it down.

Shocking everyone including herself, she had all the weapons back in their place in less than a minute.

"Ok let's head out." They all screamed when they saw two guys with sharp teeth and bumpy foreheads and slammed the door shut.

They stormed the place. One tackled her and tried to bite her but she pushed with all her strength against his chest sending him flying through a window and at least 7 feet away from the magic shop. Joan stared at her. "You're a supper hero too." She gasped causing Lilith to smile.

"Fuck yeah!" She gloated pumping her fist in the air.

Lilith toned out from the conversation until she heard someone saying her name. "Lilith, you go with Joan, and Randy to give the vamps a run for their money." Rupert told her. Lilith grinned before following them out

* * *

Before she knew it they were bolting through the streets of the town, pushing anyone who tried to stop them out of the way.

She was pushed to the ground by another vampire and Lilith was shocked when she saw the handle of a dagger jutting out of her boot. She quickly felt around her belt and leather coat and found a stake. She grabbed teh vampire by the hair and staked him quickly and cleanly before taking out a second one and staking two at the same time.

Before long all of the vampires were dead and then just when she thought it was over a tall man with dark brown hair and beautiful eyes appeared from behind a tree. "Lilith, I'm not giving up this time. We have to talk." Angelus said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Lilith this is no time for games." He scolded.

"This isn't a game." She snapped.

"Oh Lilith!" He snapped grabbing her by her shoulders, just as he did her memories came rushing back. She became dizzy and staggered slightly.

"Angelus?" She asked with a tilt of her head. He nodded. "We have to talk." He repeated she blinked at him before kissing him, and after the kiss he stood there, stunned. She rolled sideways, picking up her stakes as she rolled and then twirling them around er fingers before putting them in the back of her pockets before running off, back to the house.

When she got there she found Tara packing up her stuff. "Tara?" Lilith asked.

Tara blinked at her as a single tear rolled down her face before she walked past her.

As she watched the witch walk past she heard her whisper. "I'll keep in touch." Soothingly to her before she drove off.


	29. Night of Passion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer, if I did then this story would not be a fanfic, Lilith would be a real character in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of this would have happened.**

_Previously on a new addition:_

_ "SHUT UP!" _

_"Not gonna happen."_

_"We kissed Lilith."_

_"Piss of William."_

_"Ah shut it, princess, I don't know who you are so don't get your balls in a twist."_

_ "We're not related are we?"_

_"Older brother?"_

_"Father."_

_"It's me Alexander Harris."_

_ "Lilith? Lilith Giles? And what's all this poisoned thorn business about?"_

_"Randy? Randy Giles? Why didn't you just call me horny Giles or desperate for a shag Giles? I knew there was a reason I hated you."_

_"Lilith this is no time for games."_

_"Tara?"_

_"I'll keep in touch."_

Lilith punched a vampire in the stomach and dropped down onto the balls of her feet and swished one of her legs out, tripping teh vampire and stood up when he fell to the ground, staking him swiftly.

"Hello Lilith." Lilith shivered as she heard _his_ voice.

"Look, Angelus, it's late, ok? Can we just, continue this another time?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"Hm...so you want to skip right to the highlights, then?" He asked with a seductive grin.

"And after that and extreme see you later." Lilith said and turned away.

"Lilith." He said following her.

"I am not kissing you, Angelus. Once-" He cut her off.

"Actually, I hate to correct you but it was twice." He said with a grin.

"But not again." She glared at him and started to walk again.

"You're a tease." He said with a laugh. "Tease me and then crown yourself the ice queen." He added.

"Do you have any idea how full of yourself you sound?" She snapped. He grinned his cocky grin at her.

She glared at him and ran towards him punching him, well attempting. She threw her fists at his face three times and he merely dodged the blows. She punched him in the gut causing him to stagger back.

He growled at her and punched her. He automatically went to grab his head but found there was no pain. He grabbed his head and growled in pain as she glared at him and kicked him in the head, quickly before storming back towards Buffy's house.

Once she was gone he stood up and looked after her then started to laugh. "Ha. Aha ha. Ha ha ha." He snickered before heading back to his mansion.

* * *

When she got back to Buffy's house she went up to her room and slammed teh door behind her, burying her face in her pillow.

Then she heard voices from downstairs.

She slowly crawled downstairs only to find that it was Buffy and Giles who had decided to go chat at teh magic shop.

* * *

"So what did you find?" Buffy asked him.

"Well I found a lot on Lilith Omirou, the vampire I found stuff we already know about her when she was a human then I remembered the name. I checked the watchers diaries and found something interesting." He went on. "Listen to this.  
1898.  
We have spotted Lilith Annabelle Omirou. We have done the research and learned that the current slayer will be in 1900 by one vampire William the bloody. After that a one Kaitlyn Kirkland will be killed on August 15th 1903. Once she dies it will be up to the council to send someone, a watcher, to tell Lilith Annabelle Omirou about her destiny.  
She will then begin her training as the new slayer.'" Buffy and Giles were both speechless.

"Read the next passage." Buffy ordered.

"Ok um here's a letter from the watchers council from 1903.  
'There is an urgent matter at hand here. Lilith Annabelle Omirou has been turned. She was, of course to be the next slayer. Arthur Giles has notified us of this piece of information and we must act quickly. One of the seers of a sister coven has informed us that if we do not take care of this now, that many innocent lives will be tortured. Lilith Annabelle Omirou who already has the dreaded by many, nickname 'The poisoned thorn' will become one of the most feared vampires in history. Also one of the most powerful. And with a lust for not only blood, but torture, for reasons unknown.'" He read aloud.

"She was a..." Buffy started but trailed off.

"Yes she was a potential slayer. She was to be the next slayer." Giles added.

"Wow at least we know why she was so strong as a vampire." Buffy said.

"Actually I do believe this had nothing to do with that. See the master of all vampires turned Darla therefore his powerful blood flowed through her veins. She turned Angelus in turn having him drink from her made him actually have been drinking from the master as well. He then drove Drusilla mad. He killed her mother, her sisters. Her father. And the priest from which she prayed too and then turned her. She then possessed at least part of the masters strength which then turned to Spike when she turned him. We both know what happened after that." Giles said.

"He turned Lilith." Buffy whispered.

Giles nodded. "Yes. In turn that gave her the masters strength. I believe that mixed with her thirst for torture made her otherwise unstoppable." He added.

"Any idea why she loved torture so much?" Buffy asked him.

"I can't be certain but I think it may have something to do with her father. Based on everything I've found out, after her mother, Elizabeth Omirou, died from heart disease her father went mad. Blamed his two daughters for looking so much like her. In turn he tortured them. I fear he may have even raped them at one point. Lilith's diaries prove that. Even though their only resemblance to their mother was their eyes. That's probably why in the texts it shows that Lilith gouged out all but one of the slayers she's killed eyes. Based on the report of her sister's death, it seems that her eyes were gouged out." Giles explained finally.

"That explains a lot. But wait, why is she so strong now, even though she's only a human?" She asked.

"Because, she was a human when she was a potential slayer. Then she was turned and for 98 years you could say that her growing more accurately more and more until she was ready for when teh slayer died was put on hold." He explained.

"So now she's a potential slayer again." Buffy calculated.

"Yes. It was because she lost her soul that the transformation stopped. A slayer can't be without a soul. She has a soul so now she will slowly get stronger until she is around your level."

* * *

Lilith paced her room before the cries of pain inside her head became too much for her and she went into a ball in a dark corner of her room. She plugged her ears with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

She grinned sadistically as the cries left her ears before loading up on stakes before jumping out the window, rolling down her the roof and landing on her feet.

She headed down an alley and didn't realize that he was there until Angelus' voice was heard from behind her.

She back handed him across the face. He grinned at her. She gaped at him. "What did you do?" She stuttered.

He laughed as he smelled the fear. "I love how good your fear smells." He said with a grin. She glared at him and pushed him in the empty building, the door closing behind them. She punched him knocking him back and smashed his head against teh glass stairs.

He laughed. "Oh poor little lost girl." He purred. "Doesn't know where to fit in." He added. She glared daggers at him and pushed him onto his back.

She sat on his stomach with one leg on each side of him before punching him across the face multiple times. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." With each word he earned a punch. He rolled over flipping her so that he was on top of her. He grinned and trailed an ice cold finger over her cheek beforeshe pushed him off and across the rom through a door into what appeared to be a living room.

He grabbed her by the back of her leather jacket before throwing her at the fireplace. She sat up and rolled out of the way.

He grabbed her and tossed across the room into the wall.

She groaned as she felt pain in her head and blood trail down her face. She glared at him before rolling under his legs and tripping him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him at the wall. He growled and looked up at the chandelier. He jumped up and grabbed it, swinging on it and kicking her back.

He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

"I wasn't planning on hurting you. Not yet anyway." He snickered. She glared at him and lost it when he implied that she was afraid to give him the chance and kicked him in the balls, kneed him in the gut and punched his face a punch of times.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall, causing it to crack as the crackling carried on up the wall. "What are you afraid I'm gonna-" He broke off as she kissed him passionately, while keeping her pinned.

When she broke the kiss he stared at her before spinning her around so that she was pinned to the wall and kissing her passionately. He started to iss her neck as she grabbed his face and kissed him back. She pushed him back and ran at him pinning him to the wall again and kissing him, moaning slightly. He ended up pinning her on the floor in the middle of the living room and the sound of zippers unzipping was the one quiet noise left. As teh floor fell out from under them and they fell into the basement their moans of passion and pleasure filled the air as the building came down around them.

Their moans filled the air as the lay on the basement floor with their previous fight forgotten and the only thing on their minds was the passionate heat as the cries and moans of pleasure filled the air.

* * *

**Review please**


	30. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **BTVS.**

_Previously on a new addition:_

_"Ok um here's a letter from the watchers council from 1903.  
'There is an urgent matter at hand here. Lilith Annabelle Omirou has been turned. She was, of course to be the next slayer. Arthur Giles has notified us of this piece of information and we must act quickly. One of the seers of a sister coven has informed us that if we do not take care of this now, that many innocent lives will be tortured. Lilith Annabelle Omirou who already has the dreaded by many, nickname 'The poisoned thorn' will become one of the most feared vampires in history. Also one of the most powerful. And with a lust for not only blood, but torture, for reasons unknown.'"_

_"I can't be certain but I think it may have something to do with her father. Based on everything I've found out, after her mother, Elizabeth Omirou, died from heart disease her father went mad. Blamed his two daughters for looking so much like her. In turn he tortured them. I fear he may have even raped them at one point. Lilith's diaries prove that. Even though their only resemblance to their mother was their eyes. That's probably why in the texts it shows that Lilith gouged out all but one of the slayers she's killed eyes. Based on the report of her sister's death, it seems that her eyes were gouged out."_

_"That explains a lot. But wait, why is she so strong now, even though she's only a human?"_

_"Oh poor little lost girl."_

_"I wasn't planning on hurting you. Not yet anyway."_

_"What are you afraid I'm gonna-" _

Lilith blinked open her eyes and was shocked to see open skies above her. She sat up, covering herself with a leather jeacket. Fuck. His leather jacket would be more precise. She stood up and looked around quickly and in shock as Angelus sat up.

"When...When did the building fall down?" She asked, clearly still shocked.

Angelus laughed. "Probably around the first or the second." He laughed. She spun around and glared at him. She pulled on her clothes and spun around, glaring at him again. Before she could attack though she heard the screams of pain and begs for mercy. She grabbed her head and baccked away, screaming as the voices grew louder and louder.

"Lilith?" He questioned, remembering all to well the pain in ones head once a soul was placed. He was at her side in a second and wrapped his arms around her. She screamed again as the cries of pain filled her head again. Then they stopped. She pulled away from him instantly causing him to laugh. She pulled on her leather jacket and turned around to see him buttoning up a shirt and now wearing his black jeans and black shoes.

"If you tell anyone about last night I will give you a fate far worse than death." She snapped.

"So I can tell Spike then?" He joked.

"Especially not him. He will kill you. Or me." She snapped before storming out only to get pulled back in from the shadows.

"Come on. Stay with me today. The suns up." He reminded her earning an elbow in the rib.

"How about no?" She snapped before storming off.

* * *

Lilith walked in through the back door and slammed i behind her. She just realized that she looked sore and limpy. "Vampires." She muttered before storming upstairs and slamming the door behind her.

Later on in the day Buffy came by her room."You slept with him last night, didn't you?" She said thoughtfully.

Lilith sighed. "Yeah, Angelus. But you know I'm sure it'll be okay." She said with a shrug.

"He loves you." Buffy stated causing Lilith to sit up startled.

"What makes you think that?" She asked curiously.

"Please. I can tell. The way he looks at you. How pissed and worried he gets when he thinks you're in danger. How desperate he was to get you to be his when he was evil and trying to bring forth Acathla. It's really quite obvious. The only one who is still in denial about it is you and Spike." She added.

She sighed. "I know you slept with Spike last night." Lilith said suddenly. "I won't tell anyone. So long as you don't tell anyone about Angelus and me." She said and opened her window jumping out.

* * *

Night fell. She feel his eyes trailing as he followed her. They started fighting she ended up pinning him and holding a stake to his heart. He smiled at her and laughed as he flipped her over. "Come on. We have to go help Dawn." Lilith snapped as she punched him in the face before leading him to an alley. "Go on. Sniff it out." She snapped.

He lead her through there and she saw Dawn, only to get thrown back telepathically by Rack. She glared at him and rolled out of the way before rolling bhind him and kicking him in teh nuts.

She grinned before unleashing hell. "Come on Dawnie. Where's Willow?" Lilith asked.

"She went in there." Dawn said pointing to a door.

Lilith sighed and headed inside the room before anyone could stop her and grabbed Willow's wrist. She was thrown back by teh dark magic. Lilith glared at her and ran at her dodging Willow's attacks before pushing one of her sharp finger nails into her pressure point. "Angelus would you mind...?" She prompted.

He nodded and picked her up, slumping her over his shoulder before heading out and back to Buffy's place with a defeated Rack left behind as Lilith and Dawn followed.

* * *

"Buffy, you're wrong!" Lilith yelled as she and the blonde argued. "Spike loves you. Angelus does not love me." She yelled.

"Oh but he does." Buffy argued.

"Oh but he doesn't." Lilith countered.

They glared at each other a moment longer before heading their separate ways.


	31. I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer.**

_Previously on a new addition:_**  
**

_"When...When did the building fall down?"_

_"If you tell anyone about last night I will give you a fate far worse than death."_

_"You slept with him last night, didn't you?"_

_"He loves you."_

_"Please. I can tell. The way he looks at you. How pissed and worried he gets when he thinks you're in danger. How desperate he was to get you to be his when he was evil and trying to bring forth Acathla. It's really quite obvious. The only one who is still in denial about it is you and Spike."_

_"Come on Dawnie. Where's Willow?"  
_

_"Buffy, you're wrong!"_

_"Oh but he doesn't."_

"It's hideous." Willow said in utter horror. "Oh my god, look at it's arms."

"I know. But it's my duty." Buffy said trying to sound brave.

Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly it's not that bad. And besides Anya has enough to worry about and she still went out of her way to make the bridesmaids dresses. Why not just be grateful for a change?" Lilith snapped clearly annoyed.

She remembered what had happened when that big hot shot initiative dude came back.

Flashback+

_"I'm using you. And it's killing me. I'm sorry William."_

_'Bitch'_ Se thought realizing that she had called her ex-sire by his human name.

She had to focus though. For Anya sake. She was wearing a beautiful strapless purple dress with black ruffles on the bottom. Anya had mae it herself. It was different from Buffy's and Willow's and Lilith thought it was beautiful.

Lilith smiled at Anya as she walked in and hugged her semi-friend.

"I am so happy for you." Lilith whispered in Anya's ear when she hugged her.

* * *

"Please continue with the vows." Tara told Anya as she buttoned up the wedding dress whie Lilith did her make-up.

"I vow to cherish you, to honor you, But not to obey you of course cause that's misogynistic and who do you think you are like a sea captain or something." Lilith exchanged a look with Willow and Tara.

"I entrust you with my heart please take care of it cause it's all that I have. And if you'll let me I'll take care of your heart too. I'll tend to it and care for it. Like a little stray. Wait, no. Like a little mangy stray that needs a home. No, that's not it either." Anya debated.

"Um I believe we're done here." Lilith said.

"Let's take a look at you." Tara added.

"You look Lovely." Lilith said with a grin.

"Thanks." Anya said. "It's probably the blush of imprudent spending. Do you think Xander will like it? Oh I want to see Xander now!" Anya added.

"You can't."Lilith pointed out.

* * *

"Hymen's greetings." Lilith heard D'Hoffryn say.

"Hym-what?" Dawn asked.

"Hymen. The god of Matrimony." Lilith told her.

"Quite right my dear." D'Hoffryn said smiling as he gave the present to Dawn and headed over to Lilith. "You ever consider a job as a vengeance demon?" He asked her.

Lilith grinned sadistically. "No thanks." She said with a smirk as she headed over to the table with all the present on it and fixing the order they were in.

She saw Spike walk in and walked over to him grabbing a hold of his ear and dragging him away. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Making Buffy jealous." He whispered.

"Fine. Go back to you 'Date'." She made air quotes on the word 'Date'.

She sighed and turned away from Buffy and Spike as they had their heart-felt talk.

She felt a presence behind her. "Here for the wedding?" She asked.

"Kind of. Mostly just here to see you." Angelus replied.

"Hm." She said thoughtfully then her head shot up when she heard Buffy telling Tara thatXander is missng. She ran over to them.

"You check the comic book store, you check the alter, I'm gonna check his apartment!" Lilith told them before opening a window.

"Wait how are you going to get there fast enough?" Tara asked. Lilith glanced at the dress and sighed regrettably before ripping the dress up the legs on both sides and jumping out the window, landing on her feet.

"Oh that's how." Tara said dumbfounded.

* * *

Lilith ran through the rain, now out of her dress and changed in black jeans, black t-shirt and eather coat with black flats.

"Xander!" She yelled through the rain as she ran. "Xander!" She yelled again.

Lilith came back to the church with no luck to find Anya's demons fighting Xanders relatives. "You haven't changed a bit. Still as vindictive as ever." Lilith heard teh old man that she saw from earlier say to Anya.

"Do I know you?" She heard the heartbroken bride ask.

"You don't recognize me Anya? I'm not teh man I used to be, I know. He left because of you." Lilith slowly turned her head and started to walk towards them to kick some serious ass. Everything was in slow motion. Old man and Anya argued and then teh old man turned into a demon and started to blame Anya. Lilith ran at him and tackled him, taking out a sword and pushing it against his neck, hard.

Lilith with one final glare pulled the sword straight through his neck cutting off his head. In the process she sliced some skin on her chest making her fall back.

She groaned in pain and shuddered as she felt an ice cold yet strangely comforting hand on her shoulder. Hid other hand went to the cut. She flinched back from the burning pain on her chest and looked down to see that it was deeper than she thought. His voice soothed her as she tried to come up with the will power to push him away but she couldn't.

As she realized that she was now at his mansion she started to feel herself fall asleep in his arms and three words filled her ears as she slipped into a deep slumber. Three words that she never expected to come from him.

_"I love you."_


	32. Pledge for love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire** **Slayer**

_Previously on a new addition:_

___"I'm using you. And it's killing me. I'm sorry William."_

_"Please continue with the vows."_

_"You look Lovely."_

_"Hymen's greetings."_

_ "Here for the wedding?"_

_"You haven't changed a bit. Still as vindictive as ever."_

___"I love_ _you."_

"Willow if I asked you for a favor would you do it?" Spike asked Willow.

"Depends on the favor." She said not looking up from the book she was reading.

"You wouldn't have to do any magic but can you teach Lilith some of it. Basics maybe. Elements something like that?" Spike asked, completely serious. Willow smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

"Okay now imagine yourself on air. As light as a feather." Willow instructed.

"In what universe that is sane will I ever be a feather?" Lilith asked with a tilt of her head.

"Don't be a smart ass. Just do it. Once you have done that imagine the air lifting you up into the sky and then close your eyes, concentrate and breathe out." Willow said.

Lilith sighed. And closed her eyes. She imagined herself in a meadow with a gentle breeze washing around her. "Now circle your wrist and flick it at that pot." She heard Willow said.

Lilith stepped forward, taking one foot and using it to draw a circle around her before flicking her wrist. The window burst open as a gentle breeze came into the room and sent the pot crashing into a wall.

Lilith grinned. "Teach me more." She pleaded.

The lessons commenced. By the end of the week she could summon wind with no trouble at all and control it with ease. By the end of the month the same with fire.

She was a level 3 witch and was starting to learn about the witch history and about simpler spells like 'Cladata.' To close your curtains and how to en-soul someone.

It had been a couple months since she was in his mansion and he had told her he loved her.

* * *

**Lilith's pov**

I understand many of you are most likely fairly confused at this point. Allow me to explain what really happened when Angelus-no when Liam told me he loved me.

"Um...repeat that?" She asked nervously.

"I love you." He repeated.

"No you don't." She snapped standing up.

He grabbed her and pinned her hand to the wall with one hand and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him with the other. "I _love_ you. Tá tú gach smaoineamh mé faoi." His Irish accent was thick as he spoke the Irish words.

She glared at him, having agreed back in the 1920's to learn Irish. "Leagan mé mo shuí ag an lae." He added.

"Ag lá? Cad é atá tú a ghoid mo frásaí anois?" She countered.

He laughed. "Always was the mischievous one, weren't you Lili? You never understood. I've loved you since 1913. When you saved me from Holtz. It was then that I first fell in love with you." He added.

She glared at him. "Mar sin, cad? Grá agat dom a shábháil ar do asal? Wow, pathetic, mhéad?" He laughed at this and kissed her again and again. Causing moans to happen. He le go of her hand and she deepened the kiss.

"Ó, is breá liom tú, Lilith Is breá liom tú an oiread sin." Angelus moaned out.

I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened from there. Sex.

I have been avoiding him ever since.

* * *

Buffy had caught Angelus following Lilith and invited him into her house and headed upstairs.

"A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war." She sang as she strummed the guitar notes.

"To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war." She sang as she started to strum it quicker.

"It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!" She sang the bridge as she came up to the chorus strumming the guitar so hard that any normal persons hand would bleed.

"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first-" She broke off and yelped in shock falling off the bed. "Jeeze, does knocking mean anything to you crazy people?" She snapped placing the guitar by her bed.

"Our favorite geeks have struck again." Buffy said.

Lilith sighed. "What can I do?" She asked.

"Stay here, come up with a spell to locate them." She ordered. "Angelus, will help you. Well he'll keep watch at least."

* * *

"Alright this should work." Lilith said as she spread out the map.

She mixed the mandrake root in with the other ingredients and made a powder with it. She picked up a handful of the powder and blew on it, spreading it over the map.

"From the deep abyss the higher heavens  
that will never be far beyond gain  
as we summon upon the goddess seven  
and shield her from the pain  
so light the way  
to the people  
before the next day  
passes they will guide us to  
the culbrit with his orbs protecting him  
I call up Thor, God of Lightning, Loki God of Mischief, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and Nyx, Goddess of Night  
to light up the way." Once teh spell was done the map glowed where he was.

Lilith flipped open her phone. "We've got him. Gas station 5 miles east of the double meat palace."

She then flipped her phone closed.

* * *

Angelus had stayed though now he was standing on the roof outside her window kissing her.

She moaned into the kiss then pulled him inside as she saw the sun rise.

She waved her hand at the curtains. "Cladatay." She spoke the words and teh curtains swished closed. She felt arms wrap around her and smiled as she kissed him. He then broke the kiss which surprised her. He looked down at her and curled his right hand into a fist before putting it over his heart and going down on one knee, bowing his head.

"I was told this was what ancient vampires did to their queens to pledge their loyalty. As of now I am yours." His words touched her. "I will protect you. Whatever you wish of me to do I will do whatever I can within my power to ensure it." He pledged to her. She blinked and smiled. She pulled him up to his feet and hissed him pusshing him down onto the bed and going on top of him, kissing him.

"I accept." She whispered in his ear as she started to take off her leather jacket when she heard a gun shot. Lilith rolled off of the bed and ran into Willow's room only to realize that a bunch of bullet went into the room, one going into her leg and another in her shoulder. "Gha!" She cried out. As she fell to the ground she heard Willow's voice saying something from across the room.

"Tara! Baby! Baby, come on, get up! No! No! No!" Lilith groaned as she tried to sit up on her own only to find that Angelus was at her side. He helped her sit up and Lilith looked over at Willow and though she couldn't see her she could feel great power coming from her.

"Willow?" Lilith called weakly. Willow's head whipped around and her eyes were pitch black and she had flames in them. "Willow?" Lilith tried again.

"Sh." Angelus whispered to her. "That's not the Willow you know anymore." He whispered in her ear.

She glanced up at him and stood up, not caring that she was bleeding heavily as she stoo on one leg. "Willow! Snap out of-" She broke off when she saw Tara's body and her hand went to her mouth.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Tá tú gach smaoineamh mé faoi.-You are all I think about**

**Leagan mé mo shuí ag an lae.-I lay awake every day**

**Ag lá? Cad é atá tú a ghoid mo frásaí anois?-At the day? What are you stealing my phrases now?**

**Mar sin, cad? Grá agat dom a shábháil ar do asal? Wow, pathetic, mhéad?-So what? You love me for saving your ass? Wow, pathetic, much?**

**Ó, is breá liom tú, Lilith Is breá liom tú an oiread sin.-Oh, I love you, Lilith I love you so much.**

**Review please**


	33. One down

**Disclaimer: I don't own a new addition **

_Previously on a new addition: _

_"Okay now imagine yourself on air. As light as a feather."_

_"Teach me more."_

_"A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war."_

_"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first-"  
_

_"Jeeze, does knocking mean anything to you crazy people?"_

_"From the deep abyss the higher heavens  
that will never be far beyond gain  
as we summon upon the goddess seven  
and shield her from the pain  
so light the way  
to the people  
before the next day  
passes they will guide us to  
the culbrit with his orbs protecting him  
I call up Thor, God of Lightning, Loki God of Mischief, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and Nyx, Goddess of Night  
to light up the way."_

_"Cladatay."_

_"I was told this was what ancient vampires did to their queens to pledge their loyalty. As of now I am yours." His words touched her. "I will protect you. Whatever you wish of me to do I will do whatever I can within my power to ensure it."_

_"Tara! Baby! Baby, come on, get up! No! No! No!"_

_"Willow! Snap out of-"_

Lilith hand went to her shoulder as she fell to the ground again. She heard siren's blazing. Lilith sighed and stood up again. "Tara..." She whispered.

"Oh god! Please no! Please come on!" Willow cried out as she held her girlfriend close to her. "Come on, Tara! Come on, please, baby!" Willow sobbed Lilith fell down a few feet from her and crawled over to them.

"Wha...How could this happen?" Lilith whispered.

"Lilith!" Lilith was pulled back just in time as a dark cloud formed around Willow.

"By Osiris. I command you, bring her back! Hear me! Keeper of darkness!" Willow yelled. A demonic face appeared in the cloud.

"Witch! How dare you invoke me with this task!" Osiris snapped.

"Please! Please bring her back!" Willow sobbed.

"You will not invoke the laws of natural passing!" Osiris growled.

"How? How is this natural?" Willow sobbed.

"It is a human death, by human means. You raised one killed by mystical forces. This is not the same. She is taken by natural order. It is done." Osiris roared.

"No! Please! There has to be a way." Willow sobbed.

"It is done!" He roared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Willow's scream emanated towards the keeper of darkness killing him instantly.

Lilith blinked as Willow saw Lilith and helped her up, downstairs and out of the house.

"How did this happen?" Lilith asked Xander.

"Oh my god, Lilith." Xander gaped at her.

"I'll go to the hospital with you just tell me how this happened." Lilith ordered.

"Warren. He had a gun." Xander stuttered.

"Warren." Willow and Lilith said hatefully at the same time.

A paramedic came over to Lilith and hauled her into the ambulance.

* * *

"Ouch!" Lilith yelped as the started to work on her leg.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt." The doctor said. Lilith glared at him.

"Ow. Okay you know what, screw this!" She snapped and brought her leg up. "Wind, come to me." She whispered and she felt the wind surround her making all the pages blow around the room. "Remove the bullets." She instructed wind and she gritted her teeth as the bullets exited her shoulder and and fell on the ground. "Wind you may depart." She whispered and sighed as her hair fell back down onto her shoulders.

She winced as the doctor wrapped her shoulder in gauze. "Go. I will take care of the leg, myself." She snapped waving an arm at the doctor, clearly pissed, sending him flying out of the room. She closed her eyes. "Fire come to me. Heal my leg. Speed up the healing process." She whispered and smiled as she felt the hot air on her leg before it disappeared.

She jumped off of the bed and walked into Buffy's room to see Willow holding the bullet. And to make matters worse her hair was now black. Lilith blinked in shock. She was surprised to get a hug from Xander. "Your legs better?" He was obviously confused.

"Yeah. Though I could only heal my leg, I couldn't heal my shoulder." She explained. She opened a window using wind and swept the stench of death out of the room.

"I'll explain, but we gotta go. It's time to find Warren." Willow said coldly as she walked out of the hospital.

* * *

"Fine, fine, puppet master, wants to drive, go right ahead." Lilith couldn't help but laugh at that.

She sighed and rubbed her temples as Buffy started to try and take control. "He shot Tara." Lilith said coldly.

"What?" Xander asked.

"When he shot you, he hit her too." Willow said.

"Oh my god. Tara." Buffy whispered.

"She's dead. Now he's dead too." Willow snapped and turned around and walked off.

Lilith stopped Buffy and Xander from stopping her.

"Look she was my mentor. I can feel that she need this." Lilith told them through narrowed eyes.

* * *

Lilith walked into Willow's room and saw Tara's body. She let the tears she had been holding in stream freely down her face. She felt a presence behind her and didn't have to see him or hear to know who it was.

She spun around and let him comfort her s she cried into his shirt. "How...how could this happen?" Lilith cried out.

"I don't know, goddess, I don't know." He whispered to her.

She sighed and wiped her tears away. "Time to find goddess of the damned." She told him and closed her eyes. "Found her." She said. "I gotta stop at Magic shop first to inform Xand and Buff." She told him. "You try and find Spike and tell him to stay out of it." She told Angelus before opening the window. She let teh wind form under her feet as she went floating off.

When she arrived at the magic box she thought for a moment before taking off her white over shirt and laying it flat.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked her.

"Well Willow is after Warren. So we find Warren, and we find Willow." Lilith explained and took a deep breath. She picked up a dagger and pricked her finger.  
"Blood of the slain, hear me  
Guide me to Tara's killer." She chanted as she let teh blood drip onto the shirt.

The shirt glowed and a map made out of blood appeared.

* * *

Lilit floated down into the woods and ran through them. "Willow!" She called out and kept on running after her. She glanced at the map. "Screw this." She growled and threw it down onto the ground before closing her eyes. "Air, find her, show me the trail to follow." Lilith muttered.

A wind went north of her and she followed it. She even let the wind lift her up and carry her the right way. Lilith came in between Willow and Warren. "I can't let you do this." Lilith said.

"Ha. I knew you'd warm up to me." Warren said trying to sound seductive. Lilith could feel Angelus' anger as he approached.

"Stop!" She ordered her voice booming around the forest. Lilith spun around and grabbed Warren by the collar of his shirt and threw him back a couple of feet.

"Once you kill someone, there's no coming back from it. I should know. I've killed hundreds of people in 99 years." Lilith tried to reason with her.

"Bored now." Willow said and threw her in a tree. Lilith groaned and sat up to see Willow torturing him. "Tiny piece of metal. Can you feel it now?" Willow asked the now muted Warren.

"I know you're in pain but-" Warren said as she un-muted him and he started to stutter from the pain of the bullet slowly traveling through his nervous system.

"Bored now." Willow said and with a wave of her hand flayed all his skin from his bones.

Lilith was shocked as she stood up. "Willow." Lilith said in shock. Willow turned towards her.

"One down." She said before disappearing.

"Two to go." Lilith whispered.


	34. Wicca vs Wicca

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire** **Slayer**

_Previously on a new addition:_

_ "Wind, come to me." _

_"Fine, fine, puppet master, wants to drive, go right ahead."_

_"Look she was my mentor. I can feel that she need this."_

_"Blood of the slain, hear me  
Guide me to Tara's killer."_

_"Air, find her, show me the trail to follow."_

_"Stop!"_

_"Bored now."_

_"Willow."_

_"One down."_

_"Two to go." _

Lilith followed Buffy, Xander and Anya with Angelus at her side. Lilith glanced at the beat up car and sighed. "I guess she wanted to finish the job without us tagging along." Buffy said. "Meet me at the jail." She added before running off.

Lilith turned to Angelus. "Go. Run. Now." Lilith told him. He nodded and in a couple of seconds he was out of sight. Xander sighed.

"I guess we better-" He broke off as Lilith used wind to lift herself into the air. She glanced down at a dumbfounded Xander.

"Gia!" She chanted and a cop car fell down right in front of him. "Take that the key's are in there. I'm gonna try and find Willow." She informed him before she let the air carry her.

* * *

She saw black hair in teh distance and tried to send air at her to bring her down but it just was sent bouncing back so she fell from the skies instead. Lilith sighed and realized she had actually made it to the jail before Willow.

She felt the ground shake and looked around. "Willow's home." Lilith whispered and summoned fire and set all teh bricks on fire. They melted soon enough qnd she flew up into their cell.

"Woah." Jonathan and Andrew said at the same time. Lilith rolled her eyes. "Anya, geeks, stand back." She said. Willow flew up but was knocked back by a force field.

"Hama Ga Mone. Hama Ga Mone." Lilith chanted.

"Oh god. Oh god." Andrew cried out. Lilith kept up the chant and managed to hold it with on hand long enough to blow up the cell door. "Go!" She yelled and then continued chanting.

They made a run for it and she heard Buffy given them instructions.

"Ah!" She screamed as she was knocked backwards and crashed through a wall. "Fuck." She muttered as she sat up and fekt blood go down from a cut above her eye.

"Bloody hell." She muttered and glared up at Willow. "Okay, Willow I didn't want to hurt you but now you've mad me mad. Fitaca!" She yelled, her hair lifting off of her shoulders as she got to her feet. "Now Stop!" Her voice boomed off the walls and sent Willow flying back shocking everyone.

"Capture!" She yelled only to get knocked down on her back.

"By Lili." Willow said and she was gone.

"Shit." Lilith growled and ran at teh window and jumped out, using the most powerful spell she knew to teleport.

When she teleported into the magic shop she was shocked to see that Willow was already there. "Get off super bitch!" Willow yelled at Buffy as she kicked her off of her.

Lilith thre wind at Willow sending her flying back. She found Anya behind a bookshelf failing a sumarian. "You just said 'Allow me to summon the cow'" Lilith informed her before snatching teh book from her. "Προστατέψτε σου. Αποθήκευση σου. Harken σου." Lilith chanted and quickly handed Anya the greek book back before she started to chant from a latin book.

"Ego vocare te tueri the. A custos tenebris the quaerit salutem et praesidium." Lilith chanted.

"Looks like I've been beating on the wrong gal. You can't block my spells if you can't chant. And you can't chant if you're sleeping." Willow threw Anya into a bookcase. Lilith threw down the book she was chanting from and started to chant in Latin.

"Repellere te. Prohibere te. Nocere tibi. Praesidio me." She said in her normal voice and then her voice started to boom. "Repellere te. Prohibere te. Nocere tibi. Praesidio me." She chanted and groaned as she was sent flying into a bookshelf as well.

"And there's no one who has the power to stop me now." Willow said then Lilith saw her go flying into a bookcase.

"I'd like to test that theory." Giles said.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Προστατέψτε σου. Προστατέψτε σου. Προστατέψτε σου. - Protect thee. Save thee. Harken thee.**

**Ego vocare te tueri the. A custos tenebris the quaerit salutem et praesidium. - I call on thee to protect thee. Guardian of the darkness, looking for safety and protection.**

**Repellere te. Prohibere te. Nocere tibi. Praesidio me. - Repel Thee. Stop Thee. Harm Thee. Guide me.**

**I know it's short but I will make up for it in the next chapter.**


	35. Do it for me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer **

_This is what happened this year on a new addition:_

_"Angel I am not going to leave you alone until you give me a answer!"_

_"Adonai. Helomi. Pine. The god's do command thee from there majesty. O mappa laman. Adonai Helomi. Come forward blessed one. Know your calling. Come forward blessed one."_

_"Five are dead."_

_"June 25th 1889. We angered father again today. He was quite scary.  
We messed up on our mission to the neighboring estates. We almost got caught.  
I thought for sure he was going to kill us.  
~Lilith Omirou."_

_"Looking forward to seeing you again. Lilith."_

_"What do you know bout Angel's evil counterpart, Angelus?"_

_"Ok, evil creepy poofster in teh house, people!"_

_"Come on Wil. Lighting up, it's Halloween."_

_"Like pretty decorations made Anya happy."_

_"This isn't about me!"_

_"I guess I relied on my vampire strength too much. Here catch, fang boy."_

_"I've been making shows,  
Of trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows.  
That I've been going through the motions.  
Walking through the part  
Nothing seems to penetrate my...Heeeeart."_

_"She does pretty well,  
With things from hell,  
but lately we can tell  
that shee's just going through the motions.  
Faking it somehow."_

_"I've got a theory  
that it's a demon  
a dancing demon  
Nyeh something isn't right there." _

_"It could be witches, some evil witches,  
which is ridiculous cause witches they were persecuted, and wicca,  
good and loved the earth, and woman power, and i'll be over here."_

_"I've got a theory, It doesnt matter.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse... we've all been there,  
the same old trips, why should we care?"_

_"I died. So many years ago.  
You can make me feel.  
Like it isn't so.  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know."_

_"You know,  
You got a willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave  
But Till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace" _

_"Ooh! Ooh! Yeah! At one time.  
In the 19th century.  
Blood was everywhere.  
It was chaos.  
Even though it was me.  
He felt responsible.  
And so I say to you.  
Sayonara."_

_"It was out of control.  
Oooof others.  
Even he couldn't quen this fire.  
Insanity.  
Even I had my reasons so Sayonara."_

_"Insanity. That just isn't you.  
Psychopathy. That is just part of your charm.  
Insanity. You could never be like that.  
Insanity. Insanity."_

_"Insanity. It's like floating on air.  
Psychopathy. A care free life.  
Insanity. The darkness will always be there.  
Captivity. You are the key."_

_"I touch the fire,  
And it freezes me.  
I look into it  
and it's black."_

_"The torch I bear is scorching me.  
Buffy's laughing I've no doubt.  
I hope she dies.  
I'm free if that Bitch dies!  
I better help her out.  
She will never learn.  
She will walk through the fire and let it..."_

_"Insanity. That could never be you." _

_"It's me Alexander Harris."_

_"I'm Willow Rosenberg."_

_"Tara."_

_"Why didn't you just call me 'Horny Giles.' or 'Desperate-for-a-shag Giles.'? I knew there was a reason I hated you."_

_ "Lilith? Lilith Giles?"_

_"Angelus?"_

_ "Oh poor little lost girl."_

_"What are you afraid I'm gonna-" _

_"When...When did the building fall down?"_

_"If you tell anyone about last night I will give you a fate far worse than death."_

_"You slept with him last night, didn't you?"_

_"He loves you."_

_"Please. I can tell. The way he looks at you. How pissed and worried he gets when he thinks you're in danger. How desperate he was to get you to be his when he was evil and trying to bring forth Acathla. It's really quite obvious. The only one who is still in denial about it is you and Spike."_

_"Come on Dawnie. Where's Willow?"  
_

_"Buffy, you're wrong!"_

_"Oh but he doesn't."_

_"I'm using you. And it's killing me. I'm sorry William."_

_"Please continue with the vows."_

_"You look Lovely."_

_"Hymen's greetings."_

_"Here for the wedding?"_

_"You haven't changed a bit. Still as vindictive as ever."_

_"I love_ _you."_

_"Okay now imagine yourself on air. As light as a feather."_

_"Teach me more."_

_"A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war."_

_"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first-"  
_

_"Jeeze, does knocking mean anything to you crazy people?"_

_"From the deep abyss the higher heavens  
that will never be far beyond gain  
as we summon upon the goddess seven  
and shield her from the pain  
so light the way  
to the people  
before the next day  
passes they will guide us to  
the culbrit with his orbs protecting him  
I call up Thor, God of Lightning, Loki God of Mischief, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and Nyx, Goddess of Night  
to light up the way."_

_"Cladatay."_

_"I was told this was what ancient vampires did to their queens to pledge their loyalty. As of now I am yours." His words touched her. "I will protect you. Whatever you wish of me to do I will do whatever I can within my power to ensure it."_

_"Tara! Baby! Baby, come on, get up! No! No! No!"_

_"Willow! Snap out of-"_

_"Wind, come to me."_

_"Fine, fine, puppet master, wants to drive, go right ahead."_

_"Look she was my mentor. I can feel that she need this."_

_"Blood of the slain, hear me  
Guide me to Tara's killer."_

_"Air, find her, show me the trail to follow."_

_"Stop!"_

_"Bored now."_

_"Willow."_

_"One down."_

_"Two to go."_

_"Gia!"_

_ "Okay, Willow I didn't want to hurt you but now you've mad me mad. Fitaca!"_

_"Προστατέψτε σου. Αποθήκευση σου. Harken σου."_

_"Repellere te. Prohibere te. Nocere tibi. Praesidio me."_

_"I'd like to test that theory."_

"Giles?" Buffy asked as she stood up.

"Giles." Anya said as she stood up.

Lilith groaned as she stumbled to her feet. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Nancy boy." She said with a grin.

"Uh oh. Daddy's home. I'm in wicked trouble now." Willow said as she sat up.

"You have no idea." Giles said menacingly. "You have to stop what you're doing." He added as he approached her slowly.

"Oh sorry can't do that. I'm not finished yet." Willow tried to sit up but Giles stopped her by pointing a finger at her.

"Neither am I. Stay down." He said and she fell back down.

"How did you do that?" Anya asked.

"That's borrowed power. No way it's gonna be strong enough to-" Willow broke off as Giles interrupted her.

"I'm here to help you." He said.

"Thanks but I can kill a couple geeks all by myself. But you're welcome to watch. I mean that's what watcher's are good at, right? Watching?" She snickered. "Butting in on things that don't concern you." She added bitterly.

"You concern me Willow. You have to stop what you're doing. Stay on this path and you'll wind up dead." Giles said.

"Listen to him Willow. I don't want to fight you anymore." Buffy said.

"I don't wanna fight you either. I wanna fight him." Lilith felt her blood run cold as she realized who she was talking about.

"Stay down."

"No." Willow waved the spell away. "Remember that little spat that we had before you left. hen you were under the delusion that you were still relevant here. You called me a weak, arrogant, ammateur. Well buckle up, Rupert. Cause I've turned pro." Willow said as her hair lifted from her shoulders.

"Asmodea. Bring Forth-"

"Vincere." Giles said entrapping her with some type of green guu.

"What? No. Get it off!" Willow cried out before she started to float and then fell unconscious.

"What did you do? Buffy asked Giles as she walked over to stand beside him.

"I contained her and her powers in a binding field. It puts her in a kind of status for the time- You cut your hair." He noticed as he looked at Buffy. Lilith rolled her eyes as she finally stood up and jumped as she noticed Angelus pop up from behind her.

"Bloody hell, Angel!" She whacked him on the arm.

"What's he doing here?" Giles asked.

Lilith chuckled and rubbed her temples. "Long story. Too long of a story." She added.

After the whole reunion she followed them inside teh training room.

"Buffy, what's happened here?" Giles asked.

"God. Xander left Anya at the altar." Buffy said.

"And she's a vengeance demon again." Lilith added.

"Dawn a total Klepto. Money's been so tight, that I've been swinging burgers at the double meat palace, and I've been sleeping with Spike." This lead to a laughing fit.

Giles surprised her by asking "What's happened here with you?"

**(Okay from this point on this chapter will be a song-fic)**

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_  
_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_  
_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain_  
_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_  
_As days go by, the night's on fire_

"Well I found out that I have a soul. Willow started to train me to be a witch about 3-4 months ago. I am now a level 3 witch. Angelus did some sort of ancient pledge to me that apparently ancient vampires did to their 'queen'. He told me he loved me. And I've been sleeping with him." She said with a nervous chuckle.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_  
_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

Giles started to laugh. Lilith sighed and whacked him over the head.

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_  
_No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret_  
_There is a fire inside of this heart_  
_And a riot about to explode into flames_  
_Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?_

Lilith tried to hold in her yell as electricity shot through her and sent her flying across the room. Angelus was at her side in an instant. She quickly used air to rise to her feet immediately and sent fire shooting at Willow only to have it deflected by Willow. She grinned and pointed and Lilith and sent her flying, through the brick wall separating the training room from the rest of the shop and crash into the front desk. "Lilith!" She heard Angelus yell before he too was sent flying.

_Ooooooo-ooohhh Ooooooo-ooohhh_

Lilith started to get up only to fall back down as she felt electricity shoot through her and Willow telling her to stay down as she finally let unconscious take over.

_Do you really want..._  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead,_  
_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

When she finally woke up a majority of teh books were on fire and Lilith could see Willow slowly approaching a bleeding Giles. Lilith tried to stand up but stumbled. She looked around for something to throw but found nothing. Out of the blue Angelus was at her side and picked her up bridal style then using his vampire speed he bolted out of the magic shop and down teh street until he reached his mansion.

_Do you really want..._  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead,_  
_Or alive to live a lie?_

The air was thick with evil as Lilith felt him tend to her deep wounds. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. And just like that the atmosphere changed as the sun rose above the hills. Lilith stood on teh balcony as she felt teh sun beam down on her. She heard the voices inside her head grow louder. She screamed as she grabbed her head in her hands.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_  
_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

Angelus pulled her into the shadows with him and cradled her.

_The promises we made were not enough (Never play the game again)_  
_The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug (Never gonna hit the fear)_  
_The secrets that we sold were never known (Never sing a song for you)_  
_The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go._  
_(Never giving in again, Never giving in again)_

"Please. Do it." Lilith pleaded.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_  
_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

"Lilith, you don't understand what you're given up." He said wisely.

_This Hurricane._  
_This Hurricane._  
_This Hurricane._

"Angelus, you pledged yourself to me. You told me that I need only tell you what to do and you would do it. You already know what I want. Now do it." She snapped.

_Do you really want..._  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead,_  
_Or alive to torture for my sins_

He sighed and put his right fist over his heart and bowed slightly. "As you wish, my queen." He said.

_Do you really want..._  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead,_  
_Or alive to live a lie?_

She turned around so her back was to him. He walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder before using his other hand to move her hair away from her neck. He sighed and morphed into his vampire face and bit down hard onto her neck.

* * *

**Okay this is how my new updating system will work. Each week I will update 3 chapters at least. One on Thursday. One on Friday. And one on Saturday because those 3 days are my days off. Anyways review.**


	36. The spark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer **

_Previously on A New Addition_

_"Giles?" _

_"Uh oh. Daddy's home. I'm in wicked trouble now." _

_"Stay down." _

_"Dawn a total Klepto. Money's been so tight, that I've been swinging burgers at the double meat palace, and I've been sleeping with Spike." _

___No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_  
_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_  
_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain_  
_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_  
_As days go by, the night's on fire_

_"Please. Do it." _

_"Angelus, you pledged yourself to me. You told me that I need only tell you what to do and you would do it. You already know what I want. Now do it." _

**Anyone's POV **

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Drusilla said and clapped her hands as she looked down at Lilith who was laying on top of a coffin with blue roses surrounding her.

"Yes, you are, Dru." Angelus said as he entered teh garden area of the mansion that had lots of jasmines.

"Little sister will wake up soon." She added as she placed a jasmine onto her stomach.

"Yes she will. Could be any minute." He said with a smirk as he trailed a finger over Lilith's face he turned towards Dru and took her hand and led her out of the room.

When they came back they got back just as Lilith's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly as the windows glass shattered and wind circled around the room.

"Lilith's home." Drusilla giggled while Lilith got off of the coffin and stared at her hand. She grinned and walked over to Drusilla and looped one arm around her.

"Hello Dru." She purred into her ear.

"Lili. It's been awhile." Drusilla purred as she entwined her fingers with Lilith. "Are you hungry, my dear?" She asked.

"Famished."

* * *

Lilith's POV

She was walking down the street when she felt teh ground shake from under her and she quickly pulled Dru away from the moving earth as what looked like a big worm moved from under the road. Lilith stared at it before chasing after it.

"Lilith!" She heard Angelus call out to her but she had an advantage. Though he was using his vampire speed she was faster than the average human before she was a vampire plus she now had vampire speed and she was still a level 3 witch and could use the other 3 elements to an extent. She used air to make herself go so fast so that all that was left in her place was some leaves. She followed her instinct and found herself in front of sunnydale high. She sighed and paced around the perimeter and then stopped by the back door.

"Ego vocare te terra. Ego vocare te terra. Ego vocare te terra." She whispered as he hands started to glow a bright shade of green was she placed them against the grass and the earth split revealing a hole that lead to a tunnel that lead straight to the basement.

As the ground shook and parted into a s kind of hole in teh earth big enough for her to jump down into she heard a familiar voice yell "No! Please stop! Okay, begging now." Lilith grinned and jumped down into the earth and found herself to land on hard concrete.

"Huh." She muttered before closing up the earth and quickly starting a chant and a bunch of lanterns got lit suddenly.

She walked down the basement hallway and found a box with a bunch of sex pistols albums, a notebook of poetry and a black leather coat. She grinned as she found some cigarettes in the coat pocket and smirked.

"William." She called into the shadows.

She saw bleach blonde hair peek out of the shadows. "Li...Lilith?" He questioned as he came out clutching his arms tightly. She grinned at him and quickly tossed him a blood bag before reopening up the earth. She growled in annoyance as she felt her hand start smoke under the sun. She quickly jumped out of the hole and turned to close it when she felt the sun on her back she growled and ran off, leaving the big open hole in the earth.

* * *

She groaned as she sat upside down on a couch with Drusilla beside her and Angelus behind her. She sighed as she just layed there. Drusilla was playing with her hair while Angelus read hamlet.

"Ugh. I'm so, bored!" She sighed heavily as she sat up and stared at the roof.

"Read a book." Angelus said not looking up from his book.

She sighed and went over to a book case looking at all of the books. She sighed and picked out a Greek mythology one. She flipped through the pages and grinned as she spotted her favorite goddess, Nyx. She glanced out the window to see that the moon had risen.

"Ohhhhhh." Dru giggled clapping her hands. "The king of cups..." She giggled Lilith laughed and rolled her eyes then groaned in annoyance as she felt the ground shake from underneath her.

She laughed as she swiftly moved her hand towards her and opened the window. She jumped out it leaving a giggling Dru and a annoyed Angelus. "She always was the rebellious one." He muttered.

* * *

She grinned as she ran after the worm that was making worm-like shapes in the earth. She was tempted to just let the girl it was attacking get eating but then what would be the fun in that?

She laughed and as the worm came out of the earth.

"Hello, lovely." She said with a grin as she sent fire at it with one hand and used the other one to summon air and pull the woman away from the worm and behind her.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!" The woman yelled. Lilith sighed and used both hands to send the worm flying back before lowering them. She turned towards the woman and morphed into her vampire face. The woman screamed and ran off Lilith grinned and started to walk to follow her when she spotted Xander. She sighed.

"Damn it." She muttered before putting her hood over her head and walking past the girl down the street.

* * *

"All I know is that it was big." Nancy said as she described about the things she had heard in this town. "And then there was a girl who saved me." This seemed to get their attention.

"What girl?" They all asked at the same time.

"It was incredible. _She _was incredible. She spoke in portugese at one point. She was saying 'Ego vocare te ignis' and 'Ego vocare te caeli'" She broke off as Dawn interrupted her.

"Actually that's latin." She told her.

"Um well anyway she had long black hair and pale skin. Um I remember at one point she was actually sending fire at it with one hand and got me away from it with the other one. But I think she's a demon." She finished.

"That's not possible. Based on your description we know who saved you but she's human." Buffy said.

"Well she did originally have dark blue eyes with purple dots in them but then once we had lost the worm she suddenly had yellow eyes, sharp teeth and bumps on her face." She explained.

* * *

Lilith sighed in annoyance as she sat in a comfy booth t the bronze, chugging on some 1974 vodka.

Her eyes darted up when she heard a familiar voice say "Oh penis."

She stood up and saw Anya talking to Xander, Buffy, the chick she save, and Spike.

Lilith quickly went into the shadows.

"Look you're gonna brake the spell and Lilith I know you're there." Lilith glanced up at him and grinned.

"You always did have a way with words, William." She giggled in a way that made her voice echo around the walls.

She stepped out from the shadows.

"That's her!" Nancy said.

"Continue. I can wait." A few minutes later she found herself rolling her eyes.

"Come on children, let's try _not_ to be civil."

* * *

Lilith sighed and rubbed her temples as she watched Spike stab him and then glanced at her firstsire briefly as he staretd to mutter incoherent things.

Before long she found herself in a forest and glanced behind her as she heard Xander follow her.

"Tell me what happened to you." He told her.

"It...I had to get rid of the spark. The spark burned. So much pain. In the head. People in my head. He...he did what he could, to get rid of the spark. Ah!" She screamed and grabbed her head.

"It wasn't meant to be like this. When he did it, the spark should've disappeared to the other world." Xander was staring at her as the gears in his head started to turn.

"No...No...No more spark. Spark was supposed to be gone. Then...I try to do what should come naturally...Spark never left. Spark still here. Spark burns. Spark shouldn't burn." She muttered as she started to pace around, with her head in her hands.

"Your soul..." He whispered.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Supposed to lose it. Don't deserve it. It's rotten. Have to lose it." She muttered over and over again. "At death, should've returned to the other world, should've." She ranted.

"'At death, should've returned to teh other world, should've.'" He echoed. "You had Angelus turn you again." He whispered as she took out a wooden stake and gave it to Xander.

"Please make it quick." She whispered. He closed his eyes and tossed it aside.

"No! What are you doing. It wasn't...it's not supposed to be like this. She said. She said someone would do it. She said." She gasped out as she stood up and started to pace again when suddenly Drusilla dropped down from a tree beside Lilith.

"Naughty, sister. Shouldn't run off without us." She cooed into Lilith ear before picking her up and disappearing.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Ego vocare te terra-I summon thee, earth.**

**Ego vocare te ignis- I summon thee fire**

**Ego vocare te caeli- I summon thee Air.**

**Review!**


	37. Someday he'll tell you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer **

_Previously on a new addition:_

_"I'm gonna be a big sister!"_

_"Lilith's home." _

_"Hello Dru."_

_"Ego vocare te terra. Ego vocare te terra. Ego vocare te terra." _

_"William." _

_"Read a book." _

_"She always was the rebellious one." _

_"Hello, lovely." _

_"Damn it." _

_"What girl?" _

_"Actually that's latin."_

_"No...No...No more spark. Spark was supposed to be gone. Then...I try to do what should come naturally...Spark never left. Spark still here. Spark burns. Spark shouldn't burn."_

_"'At death, should've returned to teh other world, should've.'" _

_"No! What are you doing. It wasn't...it's not supposed to be like this. She said. She said someone would do it. She said." _

_"Naughty, sister. Shouldn't run off without us."_

**London England, 1910**

_Lilith stood in front of the master as he sat in a red velvet chair. Darla was standing behind the master, Spike was standing on one side of Lilith, Angelus was behind them and Drusilla was at Lilith's other side._**  
**

_"Lilith. The name of the mother of all vampires. Very nice." The master said. Lilith rolled her eyes receiving a pleading look form Darla not to mess this up._

_"Her name has struct legend through great britain." Darla told him._

_"So there's five of you now, hm?" The master asked Lilith, obviously expecting an answer._

_"Yeah what's it to ya gramps?" She asked with a low chuckle with just seemed to annoy the Master._

_"You live in the sewers, right?" She continued making Angelus chuckle._

_"We live in the sewers as a tribute to the old ones. Awaiting the promised day where we shall-" He broke off as Lilith interrupted._

_"Yawn. Do you ever blabber about anything else?" She asked with a loud yawn. "Honestly. Can't you think of anything new?" She asked as she rolled her eyes and examined her nails._

_"How dare you!" He snapped s he stood up and approcahed her. In a split second she was sitting on his chair with a grin as she plucked at her finger nails absentmindedly._

_He grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her across the room. She coughed up blood and grinned. "Aw. Did I offend the wittle vampire? Aw. Poor baby." He backhanded her and sent her flying across the room again into a wall. Spike cringed and Angelus just smirked. Lilith grinned._

_"Pfft. Jeez, what are you the master of weak punches." She chuckled and froze slightly as a memory of her old life floated through her head of a small girl that looked much like herself. As quickly as the memory came it was gone._

_She rolled sideways, under his feet but he just jumped and crushed his whole weight onto her arm. She grinned as he threw her against the wall._

_"You four are going with mare, aren't you." Spike walked over to her and hepled her up. She shrugged him off and grinned mischievously as she headed out with Drusilla, Spike, Angelus and Darla._

**Present day**

She jolted awake to find that Drusilla was gone. Her scent was stale. She let her vampire senses kick in and could tell that her scent led north, towards Brazil.

Xander approached her and started to snap his fingers in front of her face. She made no reaction.

"Lilith what are you doing?" He asked impatiently.

"Nothing. If I don't move, if I don't think, if I don't listen to the voices, I don't hurt. Much." She whispered as she brought her knees close to her and hugged a cute black bunny with white paws and a nice L engraved on the ear.

Xander proceeded to snap at her and ask her questions about the school. "It's evil. I'm evil. I'm a bad girl. Lilith's a bad girl. I hurt the girl." She grunted and stared at the wall and then proceeded to punch her own face. Xander grabbed her hand and placed it down at her side.

"What did you do?" He snapped.

"I hurt her, Xander." She answered.

"Hurt who?"

"Allie. My own sister. Now I am paying because I hurt the girl."

"Lilith, it's not her. It's a girl named Cassie Newton. Please, Lilith, do you know anything specific?" He asked intently.

"No." She whispered.

He sighed and stood up and turned around and walked away.

"No. Please, don't go. Stay and help keep me quiet." She whispered.

"You can only help yourself, Lilith, not the over way around.' And with that he was gone.

* * *

As she walked into a room she saw a blonde girl who had the most beautiful green eyes. Memories went through her head of 2 sisters growing up happy then tragedy striking then their lives turning into pain and torment. She shook her head and growled, morphing into her vampire face without knowing it and lunged at the boy that was attacking her. She grabbed him by the hair.

"Don't hurt the girl." She growled and threw him at a wall and was satisfied when he went through the whole wall.

She grabbed the knife and untied her and took the duct tape off her mouth she turned to him and smiled slightly.

"He'll tell you. Someday, he'll tell you." She told her with a soft smile.

She blinked and just stood there as Buffy took Cassie out of the creepy building she turned around and saw Spike across the street. He smiled and grinned at her before a bus went in front of her line of view. When it was gone so was he.

* * *

**Remember don't go on Fanfiction on 30th. Protect our stories!**

**Review.**


	38. It's started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

_Previously on a new addition:_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Allie. My own sister. Now I am paying because I hurt the girl." _

_"No." _

_"No. Please, don't go. Stay and help keep me quiet." _

_"You can only help yourself, Lilith, not the over way around.'_

_"Don't hurt the girl." _

_"He'll tell you. Someday, he'll tell you."_

"Where's Lilith?" Buffy asked as she stormed in.

"Why don't you come on in." Angelus muttered pointedly.

"Look, Angelus, I don't have time for games. Now is she here or not?" Buffy snapped.

"Uh...She's probably out and about. Is she in trouble?"

"I hope not."

"Early one morning just as the sun was rising. I heard a young maid sing in the valley below. 'Oh don't deceive me. Oh never leave me.' How could you treat a young maiden so." Lilith sang as she dumped a young male into a hole she had dug and buried him.

"How could you use a poor laddy so~" Lilith/The first said the words she and Allie had altered.

*Opening theme*

"Why would a vampire lie about who sired him? Is it like a status symbol? My sire can beat up your sire?" Xander asked.

"Your close. A lot of new vampires will say stuff like that. Like 'Oh I was sired by the master.' or 'I was sired by Angelus, AND Darla.'"

Lilith came in at that moment. "Oh. This can't be good. You two, here at this hour." She said.

"Uh I-I was just. W-W-W-We were just-" Buffy broke off awkwardly.

"Right. None of my business." Lilith said and closed the door. She grinned at them and headed into her room.

"Forget it, Harris!" Anya snapped.

"Come on Anya you said you'd do it on the on teh phone." Xander retorted as he opened the blinds.

"That was before you told me Lilith's killing again." She snapped.

'It's not just Lilith. Angelus is watching Spike whereas you will be watching Lilith. There's plenty of sunlight for you to hide in."

"Fine but if I get vamped I'm gonna bite your ass!" Anya threatened.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He said before leaving.

"What was that?" She asked

* * *

She headed into the closet/room with her stake grasped firmly in her hand before she started to roam through her stuff.

She checked draws and picked up her leather coat to check just when Lilith hand grasped Anya's wrist. "Anya, do be specific and tell a girl what exactly you're doing here?" She asked, eyes still half closed.

"I'm here for sex." She said matter-of-factly.

"Um...beg pardon?" She asked and sat up.

"Sex. You and me." She repeated.

"Look Anya Willow may be into that sort of thing but I'm not." She said.

* * *

Lilith headed out and apologized to Anya again before walking out the door, and heading down the street. As she passed and old man playing a harmonica she started to hum along as the words to the song echoed in her head.

She saw Spike walking and she walked past him and sat at a bar, talking with a boy. She went to an alley and saw Spike approach her. "Come on. You know you want it. You know I want you to." He said.

'Hey is everything alri-" Lilith sun her teeth into his neck as he screamed.

"There's my girl." He said then suddenly he was Lilith. "How could you use a poor fella so?"

* * *

"Did you kill him?" Lilith groaned as she glanced up at Xander. 'Did you change him is he one of your kid now?"

"I talked to him is all!" She snapped.

"This vampire buffy killed told her."

"Told her what? Yeah I go out. I talk to people. Men. I talk to them because I can't talk to him." She said gesturing to the door to refer to Angel. "Or him." She muttered lowering her head.

"You talked to him then what?"

"We talked. That's I remember." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"All you remember? If you forget that much then-"

"No! You are wrong! You've got a pile of dust and not a shred of proof!" She snapped.

"Then I'll find some." He said and left.

* * *

Lilith pulled on her leather coat and headed out.

"No. You're not leaving. Buffy was very clear on the not leaving of you." Angelus said.

"I have to prove I didn't do this." She said and tazered him.

She headed out and to the bronze. "A brunnette guy. I was here talking to him the other night." She asked around.

"Or are you teh type that has to be convinced." Asked a random loser.

"Friendly warning, love, I'm the type best left alone." She said.

"Oh I get it. You'd rather I slip into something more comfortable." When she turned to look at him again he had morphed into a vampire face. She jumped off her seat and her eyes glared into his as he went on about the pickens.

"Is that all I was to you/ A one bite stand?" He asked. She punched him in teh gut as the music from teh bronze picked up.

"Because Nobodu knows  
That's how I nearly fell  
Trading clothes  
And ringing pavlov's bell" She punched him and and ducked beofre throwing him over the edge onto a stake dusting him.

The music stopped for a minute then picked up.

"History shows  
but rarely shows it well"

Lilith ran out of the club to a payphone.

"Buffy. I think I've done some very bad thing."

"There's a house on prestcot street."

"I'll be there."

* * *

"I think I killed the woman who lived here. I think I killed her cats. I think a killed a lot of people." She whispered.

"Oh my god,"

"Here. I buried them here. That's what I think."

"Lilith why?"

"Early one morning just as the sun was rising. I heard a fair maid singing in the valley below. Oh don't decieve me. Oh never leave. How could you treat a young maiden so." Lilith/the first sang.

Just then a bunch of vampires clawed their way out of their graves and held buffy back.

"Their waiting for you. Take her. Taste her. Make her weak." Lilith sprung forward and was about to bite her when she started to remember everything. Memories shooting through her.

"I remember." She whispered and huddled in a corner.

She glanced up as she approached Spike who was also huddling in a corner from his creation just as Angelus came. She glanced upa t him and pulled open her coat. "Make it quick." She whispered. "She said you'd do it!"

"Who said?" Angelus asked.

"Me. It was me. Talking and singing."

"We're not alone here." Buffy said.

"Please I don't remember. Please don't make me remember."

Angelus threw his stake aside.

"No please I need that. I can't cry this soul out of me. I've killed. And I can feel them."

"Something been messing with us." Buffy said.

"Will you help me? Can you help me?"

"I'll help you. _We'll_ help you."

* * *

It's been messing with Spike and Lilith big time."

"But-"

"Look this isn't up for debate! They stay!"

* * *

"Robson!" Giles yelled and found him breathing shallowly.

"Gather them."

"Dear lord I thought you were-"

"It's started."

"I understand I'll take care of-"

* * *

**Review**


	39. Turuckhan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

_Previously on a new addition_**  
**

_"Look, Angelus, I don't have time for games. Now is she here or not?" _

_"Why would a vampire lie about who sired him? Is it like a status symbol? My sire can beat up your sire?" _

_"Come on Anya you said you'd do it on the on teh phone."_

_"Anya, do be specific and tell a girl what exactly you're doing here?" _

_"Um...beg pardon?"_

_ "How could you use a poor fella so?"_

_"Their waiting for you. Take her. Taste her. Make her weak."_

_"She said you'd do it!"_

_"Me. It was me. Talking and singing."_

_"Please I don't remember. Please don't make me remember."_

_"I understand I'll take care of-"_

Angelus tied her arms to a chair. "Don't. Make it tighter, or the knots will give." Angelus gave her a look. 'I get free, and someones gonna die. You don't have thsi soul making you remember everything you ever did." She told him firmly. He sighed and tightened it.

"Excuse me." He said.

Just as he left Lilith started to whimper as she sat 3 or so feet away from Spike. He morphed into his vampire face and tried to attack Buffy. Lilith dug her nails into the chair to stop herself from breaking free.

She started to slurp from a cup with pig's blood in it while Angelus held it.

She tuned out as she heard Buffy asking Spike questions and before she knew it she had dozed off.

* * *

She jolted awake as she heard the wall crack. She glanced at it to see Spike snacking on Andrew. "Uh..."

She got to her feet, still tied to the chair and slammed the chair against him, tripping him and in the process falling on her ass which just made the chair be upright.

That night Lilith heard fighting noises upstairs. She was now chained to a chair in teh basement. Then the bringers came. They took her. And they took Spike to a different location then they took her. They tied her to a type of wagon thing. Lilith/the first grinned at her. "You'll have to excuse the spectacles. I've always been a sucker for the old classics."

Lilith gave her a look. "Oh don't look at me that way. Your the one who couldn't keep up her end of the bargain." The bringers ripped leather coat off so she was in her jeans, sneakers, and tank top.

They started to carve tribal markings into her shoulders, arms, and chest, ripping the shirt in the process, causing her to cry out in pain. When she looked back up she saw that the first was now Angelus. "I have to admit. I'm glad it turned out this way. I was gonna bleed Andrew but, you look a lot better." They raised the wagon and had it hover over the symbol. "I'm getting a little tired of subtle. I think it's time we bring a bit of authority to our presence. Now, Lilith, you want to see what a real vampire looks like." The seal opened one corner at a time as more blood dripped onto it.

Some type of ugly uber-vamp came out of the seal. Lilith could sense the power radiating form it.

"You're crazy." She coughed.

"Am I?"

"Yes. To summon a Turuk-han...it's madness." She snapped.

"Hm...Why is that?"

"Because it ahs no alliance. It's pure evil."

"I'll take my chances seeing as I'm the first evil an all I think I can handle him."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. The next 2 chapters probably will be too. Sorry. But things will start to get interesting on chapter 42. ^^ Review!**


	40. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

_Previously on a new addition_

_ "Don't. Make it tighter, or the knots will give." _

_"Excuse me." _

_"Oh don't look at me that way. Your the one who couldn't keep up her end of the bargain."_

_"You're crazy."_

_"Yes. To summon a Turuk-han...it's madness."_

_"I'll take my chances seeing as I'm the first evil an all I think I can handle him." _

**Buffy's POV**

"Willow's trying to do a locator spell." Buffy told Xander as she leaned against the wall.

Willow dusted some powder over the map then a big orange cloud went into her turning her hair and eyes black. "You only make me stronger." She yelled before Xander smashed the bowl.

Willow whimpered. "It's still in me. I feel it."

"No it's not it's gone." Buffy soothed.

"I don't want to hurt anybody. Please Buffy. Please don't let it make me!"

* * *

Lilith felt the ubervamp's claws dig into her skull as her head was forced under water. She just let herself go limp.

The uber-vampire pulled her out and threw her onto the ground. "That's why our kind makes such good dollies. Hard to kill. You tried to enlighten Daddy didn't you?" Drusilla/The First said.

"Spilled. Spilled. Spilled, our secrets like seed. But you forgot I say what you tell and what you know. And I'm not done with you yet." She clucked her tongue at Uber-vampire and he grabbed Lilith hair and shoved her head under the water again.

She sighed in slight relief when the Uber-vampire left.

"Don't you like my pet?"

"He he. It's not that, love. His smell was making me want to vomit."

"Oh. Stubborn. Bad. Sister." She whined.

"Come one Dru. You know me better than that." She grinned.

"Think of it as a game. A fun funny game. Without all the rules or any of the bothersome winning part. But still. There are sides." Drusilla/The first said to both Lilith and Spike. "You have to choose a side. Both of you. Then we can be free. Visit all our friends as they come squirming out from under the earth. I know you like a good wiggle, and a giggle, and a squiggle."

"You're not Drusilla." Spike said.

"No I'm really not." Drusilla/The first laughed.

"She was crazier than you." Lilith said.

"Mmm. Daddy, No kicking. It's almost Christmas day today and you've gone ruining it. And I've been so very good all year." She growled at him. "But I could be bad if you like."

Spike groaned and closed his eyes when suddenly the Turok-Han punched him in the face. "Bad daddy needs a caning. Never learned his headmaster's lesson while all the school bells ring and ring and ring." The Turok-han punched him again and again in the face. "Ring. Ring. Choose a side. Choose _our _side. You know that it's delicious. What do you say?"

"Dru...Love..." Spike said.

"Get bent." Lilith finished.

"Stupid, stubborn daddy. Stupid, stubborn Sister." The Turok-han beat on Spike and Lilith alternating between the two.

"Do you know why you two are alive?"

"Never figured you for existential thought, love. I mean you hated Paris." Spike said as he coughed up blood.

"You are alive because I wish it. Do you know why I wish it? Because I'm not done with you yet."

"Give it up. Whoever you are whatever you get away with, I'm out."

"We both are."

"And what makes you think you have a choice? What makes you think you will be any good at all in this world?"

"She does."

"He does." They spoke at the same time and their words held the perfect meaning.

"Because she believes in me."

"Because he believes in me." Lilith said at the same time as him again. I guess ninety nine and a half years sets in some syncing thoughts, eh?

* * *

"I don't know if we can fight it."

"You're right. We don't know how to fight it. We don't know when it'll come. We can't run. Can't hide. Can't pretend it's not the end because it is. Something's always been there to try and destroy the world. We've beaten them back. But we're not dealing with them anymore. We're dealing with teh reason they exist. Evil. The strongest. The first." Buffy said as she walked in.

"Buffy, I know you're very tired but-"

"I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared. I'm standing on the mouth of hell and it is going to swallow me whole, and it'll choke on me. We're not ready? _They're _not ready. They think we're going to wait for the end to come like we always do. I'm done waiting. They want an apocalypse? Well we'll give them one. Anyone else who wants to run, do it now, because we just became an army. We just declared war. From now on we won't just face our worst fears we will seek them out. We will find them and cut out their hearts one by one, until the first shows itself for what it really is, and I'll kill it myself. There is only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil. And that's us. Any questions?

* * *

**Several days of torture later**

Lilith glanced from her place chained to a wall to see Angelus. She didn't notice Buffy at all. "A knife now is it?" She coughed up blood and tried to looked the least bit scary as she glared at who she thought was the first. "You can't hurt me. You're- You're just a sodden figment you are."

Angelus reached up and cut the binds, freeing her as she fell from them. He helped her up and helped her out of the cave.

"Thank you." She whispered to him before as she leaned on him heavily, not even noticing Buffy helping Spike out, her eyes fixated on Angelus.

* * *

**Again sorry for how short this chapter is though hopefully it is longer than the last one. The reason why these chapters are so short is because they are centered around Lilith and Spike with the first. And there aren't many things I can type about that. Again sorry please Review. Chapter 41 will be up today. Chapter 41 will definitely be longer don't worry.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**

**PS. In these next coming chapters I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I am so happy that this story already has so many chapters that I never dreamed it could have. Thanks again I'm hoping to reach 50 chapters before I have to end this story. ^^ Thanks again. **


	41. The Vineyard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

_Previously on a new addition_

_"Willow's trying to do a locator spell."_

"_Don't you like my pet?"_

_Bad daddy needs a caning. Never learned his headmaster's lesson while all the school bells ring and ring and ring."_

"_Get bent."_

"_Do you know why you two are alive?"_

"_I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared. I'm standing on the mouth of hell and it is going to swallow me whole, and it'll choke on me. We're not ready? They're not ready. They think we're going to wait for the end to come like we always do. I'm done waiting. They want an apocalypse? Well we'll give them one. Anyone else who wants to run, do it now, because we just became an army. We just declared war. From now on we won't just face our worst fears we will seek them out. We will find them and cut out their hearts one by one, until the first shows itself for what it really is, and I'll kill it myself. There is only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil. And that's us. Any questions?_

"_You can't hurt me. You're- You're just a sodden figment you are."_

"_Thank you."_

Lilith sat on a bed chains around her wrist. Her choice not theirs. Angelus sat on a chair next to the bed just looking at her. Lilith ran a hand through her hair when she heard it. The pain filled screams coming from Spike who was across the room as he grabbed his head. "The chip. Why would-"He screamed again.

Lilith's eyes widened as she stared at him. "Spike?" She asked, as she dug her nails into the mattress.

It wasn't long before it passed. "Popped another blood vessel I think." Spike said as he wiped his bleeding nose.

"There's got to be a reason why the chip is going all wonky. Maybe it's related to the Trigger?" Buffy suggested.

"Maybe I wasn't supposed to last this long, eh pet?"

Lilith sighed as Angelus got her out of the chains and followed her upstairs to find a screaming Spike again. Lilith sighed, though her whole actions seemed annoyed Angelus could tell she was worried.

She sighed as she saw them leave to find the initiative.

Several hours later they returned. Lilith couldn't sense electricity coming off Spike in waves like she usually could. She grinned at him before going downstairs and chaining herself up again. Or at least she tried to. "I trust you." Angelus told her.

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I saw the girl in the middle of the word and sighed as I took out my phone.

"Yep guess I'm back in Sunnydale."

***Opening theme***

* * *

**Lilith's POV**

Lilith chased a scared girl with Blonde hair and punched her in the face. She was thrown back.

"What you want to do to her vamp? Something likes this." She got punched a couple in the face.

"No I was thinking something more along the lines of this." She ducked another punch and tripped the new brunette. "You must be Faith." She said and jumped to the side, out of the way of a kick. "I'm Lilith." She grabbed her arm and was surprised to be pulled down herself.

"Nice to meet you." Faith said with a smirk as she took out a stake and went towards her.

Lilith grinned when Angelus pulled her away and threw her down on the grass.

Buffy punched her in the nose. "Sorry Faith I didn't realize it was you."

Lilith tuned back in when Faith made the 'Am I the good slayer now?' comment.

"She has a soul." Buffy said.

"Oh Like Angel." She glanced at Angelus. "Or not."

"Yeah."

"So like Darla?" Lilith shot her a surprised look that quickly changed to anger.

"I'm nothing like Darla."

"She fights on my side. All three of them do."

"All three?"

Spike appeared from a tree. "Hey, quit stealing my plans, doofus." Lilith snapped.

"Darla's dull as a lamp. And we have very different colouring." Lilith chimed in after Faith staked the vamp.

* * *

"Hey got a spare bed for a wanted fugitive?"

"Hello Faith." Giles said standing up.

"I guess wanted wasn't really accurate." Faith said, clearly noticing the tone in his voice.

"Does she have to stay here? Because there are nice hotels for the try to kill your sister types." Dawn said, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Check it out. Brats all woman-sized." Faith grinned.

"Look. I need to get to the hospital. Some girl was attacked on the way into town. We think she might be a-" Buffy started but was cut off by Dawn.

"We know. Willow's been calling." She informed them.

"She's still there. She's going to call if the girl wakes up." Giles added.

Lilith sighed and rubbed her temples as she leaned against the wall before she went down to the basement.

She lit her cigarette and started her smoking break. She rested her arm on her propped up knee and glanced up at the stairs when she heard Faith coming down them and sit on the bottom stair with a sigh as she lit her own cigarette.

"You had the power to walk away anytime you wanted."

"I stopped me. I got dangerous for a while." Faith said as she walked over and started to chat with Spike. Lilith sighed in annoyance and stood up, walking over to a punching bag and started to punch it over and over again.

* * *

"He's got something of mine? Fine. I'm getting it back. And you guys are coming with me."

Lilith followed Faith and Buffy silently, letting the silent air wash very her very being.

After the big recon they got ready. Lilith grinned as she took a big box downstairs to the basement. She pulled on the off-the-shoulder black shier, her combat boots that had dagger holder installed into them, her black jeans with a sheath for a sword on one side of the hip and a sheath for a dagger on the other side and finally her black leather coat that reached down to just below the hip.

She walked upstairs and headed straight to the weapons chest. She put a sword in the sword sheathe and started to fill the sheaths up with daggers, including a couple extra sheathes on her lower leg. She strapped some extra one on and grinned as she realized that they were completely out of sight. She grabbed an axe and turned around to see Angelus and Spike leaning against the doorframe, grinning.

"Wow, Lilith, pulling out the big guns. I haven't seen you in that outfit in a while." Angelus commented. She grinned and tossed him a axe before following Buffy out.

* * *

Bringers bolted out of the shadows from all directions. Lilith grinned and didn't move. A bringer charged at her and she brought a finger up moving it back and forth. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gently ran a finger nail over his neck. Once her finger left his neck his head slid off.

She grinned and cut off another Bringer head. She sliced one in half when suddenly she lost the axe. "Bad move." She said with a sickenly sweet smile.

Angelus was growing nervous. Though not for them. No he was growing nervous for the bringers. Lilith Annabelle Omirou had woken up this morning. But the one who was fighting while she giggled like a child was Lilith the rose's thorn.

She pulled out the sword and stabbed three bringers with one blow.

"Well now. You guys are burning with righteousness aren't ya? Problem is you think you're blazing as suns, you having fun? I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much." A priest said.

"Huh. Priest? Check. Referring to the bringers as his boys? Check. Smart ass? Check. You must be Caleb." Lilith said sarcastically.

He threw Buffy into the wall and backhanded Spike. He grabbed Angelus and tossed him into a barrel.

"Hey! Only I'm allowed to do that!" Lilith snapped and charged at him. He knocked the sword out of her hand.

"By the looks of things you're all out of weapons." Lilith grinned and did a half back flip, landing on her hands and then pushed off from them, did a full back flip and landed on her face.

"Out of weapons? Ha. You wish." She grinned sadistically and took two daggers out of the sheaths in her boots and threw them at him.

"Well you're a feisty one aren't ya?" He caught them with his bare hand. She grinned and pulled out another two dagger threw them at him and muttered an incantation making fire light up the blades.

"Well golly. You just loads full of energy, now aren't ya?" He grabbed one dagger and threw it back at her. It went right through her heart and she fell back. He laughed.

She stood up and spun around, ripping out the dagger. She threw it on the ground and approached him. "Not. Wooden. You. Idiot." With each word she punched him.

"Well now." And he grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room.

She rose to her feet and her eyes went black. "Lilith!" She glanced around and saw that they were fleeing. "This isn't over!" She snapped before putting a barely conscious Kennedy onto her back and picking Rona up bridle style.

"Let's go." She snapped at Angelus.

She spun around as she heard Xander yelling. She gave the two girls to Angelus and ran at Caleb who had his thumb in Xander's eye socket.

"I know the allure of ripping someone's eye out is very tempting." She said and punched him in the face. "But it's really quite rude." She said and threw him across the room into a barrel before she grabbed her axe and ran out. He grabbed her though sliced her eyebrow open. She growled and lashed out with knife knocked him across the room again before she ran out after them.


	42. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

_Previously on A new addition_

_"Popped another blood vessel I think."_

_"Yep guess I'm back in Sunnydale."_

_"Sorry Faith I didn't realize it was you."_

_"I'm nothing like Darla."_

_"All three?"_

_"Darla's dull as a lamp. And we have very different colouring."_

_"Hello Faith."_

_"Look. I need to get to the hospital. Some girl was attacked on the way into town. We think she might be a-"_

_"You had the power to walk away anytime you wanted."_

_"Huh. Priest? Check. Referring to the bringers as his boys? Check. Smart ass? Check. You must be Caleb."_

_"Hey! Only I'm allowed to do that!"_

_"Out of weapons? Ha. You wish."_

_"Well golly. You just loads full of energy, now aren't ya?"_

_"Let's go."_

_"I know the allure of ripping someone's eye out is very tempting,"_

_"But it's really quite rude."_

Lilith leaned against the wall before walking over to the punching bag and started punching it over and over until it flew off the chain.

She headed upstairs and was surprised to see that the "Meeting" had started.

"I know now what we have to do. We're going back in." Buffy said just as Lilith came in.

"Or in the alternative how about we don't. I mean it's a neat theory B., but I'm not going back in that place. Not without proof—neither should you. Neither should they."

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy."

"I believe faith had the floor" Wood said.

"Maybe it ends okay the way you want to play, but maybe it doesn't."

"For seven years I have made the hard decisions. And now suddenly you're acting like you can't trust me?"

"Didn't you say, today that you can't trust us?"

"Ok look things are getting out of hand. Come on, she's saved your lives again and again. I think we all just need to take a deep breath, calm down and truly listen to each—"She broke off as Wood interrupted.

"Who are you to decide that? You're a vampire. You're not even alive! I think you should keep your mouth shut and let those of us with breath talk." He snapped. She glared at him and her eyes narrowed into slits. The windows opened and closed on their own threatening to break when Angelus quickly calmed her down.

"People are dying!" Kennedy snapped standing up and approaching Buffy.

"Kennedy—"Willow said.

"Why are you always standing up for her?" Kennedy snapped turning around.

"I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"With everything that's happened I—I'm worried about your judgement." Willow said.

"Look I wish this could be a democracy, I really do, but democracies don't win battles. It's a hard truth but there has to be single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes...And not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

"And it's automatically you. You really do think you're better than we are." Anya piped up.

"No I—"

"But we don't know. We don't know if you're actually better. I mean you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean that's the legacy. You didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say that you deserve these things...more than anyone else; they were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us." Anya interrupted.

"I've gotten us this far." Buffy retorted.

"But not without a price."

"Xander." Buffy said.

"I'm trying to see your point here, Buff... but I guess it must be a little bit to my left. Cause' I just don't." Xander said.

"Look I'm willing to talk strategy. I'll hear suggestions about how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to stick together on this or we will fail again."

"We are clearly demonstrating that we are _not_ together on this."

"This is why you have to fall in line. I'm still in charge here."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because I'm the slayer."

"And isn't faith a slayer too?"

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. So not what I meant. I'm not 'In charge chic' I think B here just has to chill out for a little bit take a siesta or something. But I'm not the one you want."

"Maybe we need to vote...to see who want, Faith, to have a turn in charge."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No you don't get to vote until I've had my chance to pal around...get everybody drunk. See I didn't get that this was a popularity contest. I should have equal time to bake them cookies, braid their hair."

"Learn their names."

"You just love this don't you?" Buffy scoffed.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling."

"Come in here. Take everything I have. I mean, you did it before. Did you tell them that? Did you tell them how you used to kill people for fun? Hey you guy think that's nifty?"

"Buffy that's enough!"

"I didn't come in here to take anything away from you. But I'm not going be your little lapdog either. I came here to beat the other guy to do right, however it works. I don't know if I can lead. But the real question is, can you follow?"

"So we vote."

"Wait, guys. I can't watch you just throw away everything—I know I'm right about this. I just need a little—I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster." Buffy said.

Lilith glanced around, praying that they would agree.

"Then you can't stay here." Dawn said.

"Whoa come on chic-a-Dee this is not the way. Come on. Things are getting way out of hand. I've only known her 5 years and I can tell when she is right. When we were there I could sense something from there. Maybe I don't know let's all just try to take a deep breath to calm down. I mean maybe she's wrong. Heck maybe I'm out of line but I think watcher boy felt threatened so he sent away the only real person who can defend her against her 'Family.'" She put air quotes around the word family.

"Shut up this does not concern you!" Kennedy yelled.

"I am a part of this army. If being leader means so much to both of you then neither of you deserves it! Look why do we even need a leader. Come on, to build an army you need to—"She was cut off as someone whacked her other the head. She spun around to face wood. "You want to go pretty boy?" He jumped at her and she points a finger at him sending him staggering back. "Look. You're all about to throw away something that you've worked years for. Come on. She has saved your lives again and again, and this is how you thank her?"

Dawn glared at her ad turned back to Buffy. "Buffy I love you but you were right, we have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it. So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house too."

"Wait don't—"She broke off as Buffy stormed out. Lilith glared around at them all. "Are you satisfied?" She hissed at them before storming downstairs to the basement.


	43. You're the one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

_Previously on a new addition_

_"For seven years I have made the hard decisions. And now suddenly you're acting like you can't trust me?"_

_"Kennedy—"_

_"And it's automatically you. You really do think you're better than we are."_

_"But we don't know. We don't know if you're actually better. I mean you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean that's the legacy. You didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say that you deserve these things...more than anyone else; they were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us."_

_"Why is that exactly?"_

_"And isn't faith a slayer too?"_

_"Learn their names."_

_"Whoa come on chic-a-Dee this is not the way. Come on. Things are getting way out of hand. I've only known her 5 years and I can tell when she is right. When we were there I could sense something from there. Maybe I don't know let's all just try to take a deep breath to calm down. I mean maybe she's wrong. Heck maybe I'm out of line but I think watcher boy felt threatened so he sent away the only real person who can defend her against her 'Family.'"_

Lilith continued her repeated blows to it and kicked it sending it flying. She picked up another one and chained it up.

"Hey, you okay?" Angelus asked from behind her.

"Oh yeah I'm just..." She backhanded it, hard sending it flying into the wall and when it hit the floor it was nothing but an empty punching bag with lots of stuffing coming out of it. "...Fine." She finished, panting.

She stayed down on the bed and waited when the potentials and Faith came down to discuss. "What do you think, Lilith?" Kennedy asked.

"I think you're all wasting your time. Follow. Don't follow. That's the real question isn't. II say just do whatever she tells ya. What do I care? So long as it involves lots and lots of violence as an end solution I could care less." She said before she went to the darkest corner of the room which had a lot of training stuff in. She jumped up, grabbed onto the pole and started to do pull-ups.

"Where's Buffy?" She heard Spike say followed by arguments and fighting noises followed by the slamming of a door soon after. She sighed and destroyed the whole training area in a fit of rage. She breathed heavily as she collapsed in a dank corner.

She felt his presence. "Go away Angelus." She muttered as she sat on the bed and hid her face in her knees and whimpered slightly as she felt memories go through her. She shook it off and stood up.

"Please go." She whispered before punching another punching bag. From her previous destructions her hands were bleeding.

"Lilith...you need to stop."

"No." She said as she threw punch after punch at it before sitting back down and writing some stuff down in her notebook.

"You're not unattainable." He said suddenly.

"Yes I am. Now piss off."

"Now you listen to me." He took her notebook from her hands and knelt down in front of her. "I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, done things I prefer you did. I might have a reputation for being a thinker when it's about the hunt, but whenever I'm around you I can't think. I trust my blood. Whenever you're in the same room as me I can feel it. I can feel _you._ Whenever you're around my blood doesn't exactly go in the direction of my brain." He took her hand in his.

"Two-hundred plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. You." He stroked her cheek and she looked away, clearly not expecting it. "Hey, look at me." He said earning a glance his way. "When I say I love you it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you _are. _What you do. How you try. How you move. I've seen your kindness, and your strengths. I once convinced myself that I loved the soulless you but then I realized, I love you. Lilith Annabelle Omirou. Not Lilith Omirou, the rose's thorn. I love you. Your soul, your heart. I've seen the best and the worst of you. I understand with perfect clarity, exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're no demon. You're an angel." By now tears had started to roll down her face. "You're the one, Lilith."

"What if I don't want to be the one?"

He laughed and stroked her face gently. "I don't want to be this good looking and athletic but we all have crosses to bear." She chuckled. "Get some rest now." He said as he stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Angel." She called. She was the only one in the world who could get away with calling him by his soul name when he had no soul.

"Could you...stay here?" He headed for the ground by the bed but she stopped him. "No. Here. Will you just hold me?" He smiled sat on the bed, wrapped an arm around her and gently held her. She could see his traditional ring with the heart, crown and hands around the heart. She remembered him once telling her about how laughable it seemed how the crown represented loyalty, the hands friendship and the heart love. He was wearing it with the heart pointing towards him. She smiled slightly as she fell asleep before long.

She woke up the next morning and headed upstairs. She stocked up on daggers and such for security before heading out with Faith to the Arsenal.

They were in a dark tunnel. Then bringers were upon them. Lilith drew out two daggers and killed the first two swiftly. She handed the daggers to the two potentials without weapons. She stabbed them again and again until there were only two left with the amount of people they had brought and them doing similar things.

There were dead bodies everywhere. It was hard not to trip on them as you walked. Lilith could _feel _Angelus' worry and slight annoyance at her little disappearing act.

"Yo Faith. Check this out."

Lilith followed them down the stairs and quickly went to walk beside Faith. She heard the beep. Beep. Beep. Long before they did. Vampire hearing. She glanced from left to right and opened teh chest for them to see the bomb. She spun around. "Air comes to me." She whispered and threw them all back a safe distance away. "Get down!" She yelled they all ducked under rocks and Lilith glanced at the bomb before jumping behind a rock and shielding the girls that were closest to the bomb with air.

Unfortunately that left her vulnerable.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.


	44. Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

_"Hey, you okay?"_

_"Please go."_

_"Lilith...you need to stop."_

_"You're not, unattainable."_

_"Yes I am. Now piss off."_

_"I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, done things I prefer you did. I might have a reputation for being a thinker when it's about the hunt, but whenever I'm around you I can't think. I trust my blood. Whenever you're in the same room as me I can feel it. I can feel __you._ Whenever you're around my blood doesn't exactly go in the direction of my brain."

_"Two-hundred plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. You."_

_"When I say I love you it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you __are._What you do. How you try. How you move. I've seen your kindness, and your strengths. I once convinced myself that I loved the soulless you but then I realized, I love you. Lilith Annabelle Omirou. Not Lilith Omirou, the rose's thorn. I love you. Your soul, your heart. I've seen the best and the worst of you. I understand with perfect clarity, exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're no demon. You're an angel."

_"What if I don't want to be the one?"_

_"Angel."_

_"Could you...stay here?"_

_ "No. Here. Will you just hold me?"_

_"Yo Faith. Check this out."_

_"Air comes to me."_

_"Get down!"_

**Amanda's POV**

"Hey! Hey Faith? Anybody?" Amanda yelled through the fire and smoke.

"Me." A voice said.

"Here! I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"I think my arm is broken. I think I'm Lucky."

Faith as unconscious but other than that she was fine. Lilith's protection had saved her. Lilith on teh other hand was unconscious with deep cut all around her. Their voices overlapped as they found their only escape blocked.

"Damn it. Why'd our two strongest fighters have to be unconscious?" Rona muttered.

They climbed over top of the rocks with great effort; they hauled Faith and Lilith over there as well.

"What if it's daylight?" Amanda asked.

"So? What if it is?" Rona asked confused.

"We're carrying two of our strongest fighters and one of them is a vampire. You do teh math." Kennedy snapped.

"Oh. We can take turned shielding her. Or maybe find shelter till nightfall." Amanda suggested.

"We'll worry about it then." Kennedy said taking charge as she heard a low growl.

They climbed over pipes and wires. Ropes and weapons. It seemed to have no end.

Then the ubervamp's showed up.

3 more had arrived when Buffy got there with a type of wickedly cool axe thing. She took out all three of them within moments.

"Are there more?" Amanda asked, clearly scared as well she should be.

"There's always more, let's move." Buffy said and jumped back out the hole in the roof she had come in through.

Lilith was hauled upstairs and laid on Willow's bed while Angelus stood aside and watched as they set to work on treating her.

"Will she live?" He asked.

"She's a vampire. She's already died. But she will heal yes." Giles said.

She opened her eyes and threw a dagger his way. It hit the wall an inch from his head leaving him looking very scared.

"Of course I'll heal. What do you take me for? Some mewling imp?" She snapped before she sat up and ripped off the bandages. The wounds were already closing up. She got to her feet and walked out of the room and downstairs.

She saw Spike and Buffy talking and jumped down on the other side of the rail and headed into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Angelus called after her, as he followed close behind her into teh kitchen.

"I'm peckish. I fancy a bit of pigs blood." Lilith said. "Who knows, I might go crazy and add a little bit of deer blood to it." She then added with a devious smirk.

"What was last night to you?" Lilith asked quickly.

"It was—god I'm such a jerk. It was the best night of my existence." He said Lilith grinned, turned around and kissed him long and passionately. She grinned and wiped the corner of her mouth before heading down the stairs to the basement with her cup of blood.

* * *

She followed Buffy to the graveyard and heard the whole tale about the creepy ass scythe. She watched Caleb arrive and watched the whole battle.

She was surprised to see Angel claw his way to the surface and force her Angelus back down into his subconscious.

She saw him punch Caleb in the face. She saw Buffy kill Caleb. Then she saw Angel and Buffy kiss.

"That bastard." Angelus' voice said from next to her, a moment after Buffy's voice said something fairly similar to Spike.

"That Bitch." It didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't him. Nor was it her. It was Evil. It was everything. It was the first.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short the next chapter will be longer though I promise. It'll be up if not later today then definitely tomorrow.**


	45. A New Addition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

_"Hey! Hey Faith? Anybody?"_

_"We'll worry about it then."_

_"Are there more?"_

_"I'm peckish. I fancy a bit of pigs blood."_

_"That bastard."_

_"That Bitch."_

"Well I guess that qualifies as 'Happy to see me'" Angel said. Lilith closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Angel what are you- Don't even. I just want to bask. Okay I'm basked what are you doing here?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Not saving a damsel in distress that's for sure." He said with a twisted grin.

"You know me, not much with the damseling." Buffy said.

"You got your share of distress though."

"I got briefed on the whole thing. Very, gripping. It needs a third act. It's the first right? The first evil? The power that tried to convince me to kill myself?" Angel said with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah it's gotten a little more ambitious since then." Buffy said.

"It's raising an army." She added.

"Yeah well I'm here to tell you-"He broke off as Caleb woke up.

Lilith didn't know what it was but something held her back from helping.

Buffy blocked his first attack with the ax and did a backwards somersault from the power that was behind it.

"Okay, how many times do I have to kill you?" She asked before swiftly swinging the ax at him which he grabbed a hold of and punched her a couple of times in the face before lifting her up and pinning her to the roof. He stepped back and let her fall down on the hard concrete floor.

She did a mid-air cartwheel and kicked him twice before landing on her feet. "You think you have power over me? Stupid girl. You don't have the-" He choked as she use the ax to stab him right in the balls. She put more force into it and split his entire body in two.

"Okay, now I'm pissed. Where is he?"

"He had to split." She snickered.

"I already can tell you I have nothing that goes with that." She added.

"It's supposed to go to the right person. Someone ensouled but less than human. A champion. It's not me." Angel said making Lilith roll her eyes. _Yeah like you're gods gift to the world. _Lilith thought.

"Or me." Buffy said.

"I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it. Besides you've got that real cool ax thing going for ya." Lilith sighed in irritation before heading back the way she had come and back to the basement, to vent.

She gritted her teeth as she saw Spike there. She growled and shoved him out of the way.

"What's your problem?"

"Angel."

"Ah, got his soul back again?"

"Yeah."

They ended up fighting. Lilith punched him again and again until she was done venting and allowed him to do the same. She was surprised when he kissed her. "Spike-"He shushed her.

"Then was then. This is now." He whispered as they ended up on the bed for one night of pure bliss.

She woke up before Buffy got there and went to her own bed.

"Angel said it was meant to be worn by a champion." She placed it in his out stretched hand and ended up sleeping in his arms for the night.

She grinned as she got her leather coat on and got her weapons ready.

"I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil...and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either. This isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes. Not when its army is ready. Now. Tomorrow I am opening the seal. I'm going down into the hell mouth and I am finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourself what makes this different. What makes us anymore than a bunch of girls getting picked off one by one? It's true. None of you have the power that faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice." Lilith grinned at her as she got her stuff ready. Then the time came for them to get on the bus.

It was time. They walked into the school with Spike and Lilith hiding under their leather cots then they came out from under them once inside the school.

"Welcome to Sunnydale high. There is no running in teh halls. No yelling. No gum chewing. Apart from that there is only one rule. I they move kill them." Wood said.

"Okay, potentials in the basement. Follow, Lilith, Spike and Faith." Lilith walked beside Spike and faith down to the basement where she waited for Buffy. It wasn't too long before she came and started cutting everyone hand where they raised it over teh seal. She grinned and jumped down after them, behind Faith and Buffy but ahead of Spike and the potentials.

"I'm getting zero juice here." Spike complained.

"Oh shut up numb nuts." Lilith said whacking him over the head.

"I'm not worried as long as Willow's spell can work before they see us." Buffy said braking off momentarily as the Turok-Han's stormed towards them climbing the walls at a extremely fast pace.

Lilith felt new strength coursing through her.

_Flashback_

"_So here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power? Now? In every generation one slayer is born. Because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman...is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say that my power be _our _power. Tomorrow, willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny." Buffy ranted as she held the scythe in her hands. _

"_From now on, every girl in the world...who could be a slayer _will _be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up. Slayers. Every one of us. Make your choice? Are you ready to be strong?"_

_End flashback_

Lilith didn't understand why she had the strength. She was dead!

"_You're still a potential slayer." _Buffy said telepathically.

Lilith grinned and punched her fist through a uber-vampire's neck taking his head off. She grinned as she started staking vampires. She blocked an attack to her left and another attack from her right again and again.

"Buffy, catch!" Lilith heard Kennedy shout and glanced over at her to see the scythe being thrown across to her. She grinned as Buffy started to kick some serious ass.

Lilith jumped up in to the air and did a split-kick taking two more vampires heads off, with the gadget she had installed into her boots. She grinned.

She grabbed two swords as two Uber-vampires came on either side of her she ripped teh swords out of their hands, and cut off their heads with their own swords.

She saw Spike kicking ass and then him call out. "Buffy! Wow, look at this thing now." Lilith could sense what was happening. She staked a vampire and kicked the vampire out of her way and ran over to her sire.

She pinned him against a wall and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and she ripped the necklace off his neck and put it on herself. She staggered back into a corner and something blue came out of it. It shot through the roof and destroyed most of the roof so Lilith was in a spotlight of sunlight.

The sunlight reflected off the gem in the necklace and turned all of the vampires to ash.

"Spike." She whispered.

"Lilith!" He yelled and ran towards her.

"Everybody out, now!" She heard faith yell followed by the patter of the girls running out of the hell mouth.

"I can feel it, William." She whispered.

"What?" He asked obviously ignoring the whole 'William' bit.

"My soul." She whispered. "It's really there. It kind of stings." She added with a slight chuckle.

"Go on then." She urged him. She could feel the building starting to collapse but he didn't move.

"No. No, you've done enough, you could still-" She cut him off.

"No. You beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." She told him.

"Spike, come on!" Buffy yelled from the stairs but was dragged away by Faith.

"Got to move, Sire. I think it's fair to say schools out for bloody summer!" She said with a soft smile, not looking at him.

"Lilith-"She cut him off again.

"I mean it. I've got to do this." She said raising a hand to silence him.

He held onto her hand, holding it as he entwined his fingers with hers as her hand caught on fire.

"I love you." He said. He knew that even if it wasn't true it was what she had probably wanted to hear for years.

"No you don't. But thanks for saying it." Lilith said, her smile fading slightly as she felt the fire start to burn her flesh.

"Now go!" She ordered he turned around, breaking the contact and ran out on teh roof where Buffy was waiting for him.

"I want to see how it ends." She chuckled lowly and chuckled again and again as she slowly turned to ash.

Spike ran at Buffy's side, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as they neared the bus, they jumped onto the roof of the bus and held on until it came to a stop.

He jumped off the roof and hid from the sun under his leather coat.

"I don't understand? What did this?" Giles asked. Spiked smiled slightly as he sat in the shelter of the bus.

"Lilith." He said.

He heard the sound of coughing followed by a quick, and weak "Surprise." From Principal Wood.

"I think it's fair to say, the hell mouth is officially closed for business." Faith said.

"There's another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment." Giles said.

"We saved the world." Xander said.

"We _changed _the world. I can feel them Buffy. Slayers are awakening everywhere." Willow chimed in.

"We'll have to find them." Dawn said.

"We will." Giles said. "Because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow." He added.

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." Dawn said.

"All those shops, gone. Who will remember those landmarks unless we share them with the world?"

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Can I push him?"

"You got my vote."

"I just want to sleep, Yo, For like a week."

**(From this point on this chapter will be a song fic)**

_A warning to the people,_  
_The good and the evil,_  
_This is war._

"I guess we all could if we wanted to."

_To the soldier, the civilian,_  
_The martyr, the victim,_  
_This is war._

"Yeah, the first is scrunched so. What do you think we should do Buffy?"

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die,_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

"Yeah you're not the one and only chosen anymore. You gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith asked her.

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_From the last to the first_

"Yeah buffy what are we going to do now?" Dawn asked And Buffy just looked at Spike and smiled.

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world!_

She went to him later that day and smiled. "Uh how are you—" He cut her off.

_A warning to the prophet,_  
_The liar, the honest,_  
_This is war._

"Lilith was special. She was wonderful. Is that what you wanted to say/"

_To the leader, the pariah,  
The victor, the messiah,  
This is war._

"Well yeah."

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die,_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

"Well you're right. She was everything. For 100 years. She was truly wonderful."

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_From the last to the first_

_Flashback_

_To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!_

_She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I guess the master was right. Guess I'll only get to live my decade. Besides. What would make you think that I wouldn't save my sire?"_

_I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won_

_End flash back_

_To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first_

"She was wonderful.' Buffy agreed. "Not many vampires would sacrifice themselves."

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world!_

"Yes. She was perfect. So perfect that I never told her. And when I did she didn't believe me. She was everything. She was" Spike let a small smile grace his lips before he said.

_A brave new world_  
_The war is won_  
_The war is won_  
_A brave new world_

"**A New Addition."**

* * *

**In case some of you don't know, this is the final chapter of a New Addition. I am not ashamed to say that I cried while writing this. I loved writing this. Thank you to all those who reviewed, and read my story, you really helped me finish it. I will definitely miss this story. Keep and eye out for the sequel _A Fallen Soul Trilogy: Book Two: Resurrection _Like I said I will miss this story, and I really loved writing it I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you again for the reviews.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
